Illusions
by Lili Locket
Summary: Stefan lived alone in the world, his hunger for blood consuming his very being until one day an offer was made; an offer that would change his life forever, and there would be no going back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – The Assistant.

Stefan's POV.

The Morning sun dawned just below the crescent of mountains, I could taste the heat at the back of my mouth, and my skin tingled with its impending presence.

Although we had lived a century without all of the typical 'labels' I still chose the night to un leash my bloody and violent hunting, there was something about a woman's skin as it bathed in the moonlight.

I could still taste the young red head; her blood held a sickly, sweetness... quite the satisfying end to my night.

Please don't get the wrong impression of me though, I don't feed to kill, I also don't play with my food... my parents had raised a son with impeccable table manners! Leaving a bloody trail of death would only draw unwanted attention to me, I had however learned a trick from my brother, and it was the only faction of our time together that he had actually proven his worth.

"Feel her heartbeat slow, the taste changes slightly brother, that change is her life slowly slipping away, can you taste it?" I had nodded, my teeth still impaled into the woman's neck, my eyes fixed upon my brother's face as I awaited his next instruction.

"Now slow the flow of blood... don't rush it! Contract your teeth as you feel the pressure lessen, that's it brother, like that"

I had proven to be the perfect student, before Damon and I had found each other again, my feeding had continued in a frenzy of thoughtless lust, my lust for blood.

Damon had tracked me down to LA, I had earned myself quite the reputation amongst those of my kind "The Hunter" they had called me.

My brother had trained me in the art of reserving my victims lives, however the one area he couldn't train me in was to take away that desire to drain them until all that was left was an empty shell, that was something I had to battle against every second of every day, it was who I really was.

I hadn't seen Damon for 5 years, our reunions only ever short lived, I worked better alone, I didn't have time for his self loving, vein, arrogance... but then, I didn't have time for anything lately.

I kicked the door shut behind me, I didn't know what to address this place as, it certainly wasn't a home, I'd lost that the day "He" had turned us, our loving and respected father, the man we had trusted, the man we looked up to and admired.

Shrugging off my worn leather jacket I walked over to one of the only pieces of furniture (apart from me bed) that my dank room housed, sweeping my fingers over the ornate necklace, it was all I had left of my mother, I'm not sure now why I felt the need to keep it, material things were never an importance to me, perhaps it was my anchor to my human nature, what little of it there was left.

I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the cracked mirror that stood upon the dresser, my hair seemed darker than normal, and I'd experimented with many styles over the years, The 80's era really not agreeing with me.

My skin looked healthy, my eyes deep pools of darkness, my jaw prominent and chiselled, catching my glance I titled my head, human blood certainly agreed with me.

I had attempted to deprive myself once, when our father had first turned Damon and I, the thought of sinking my teeth into a actual person disgusted me, and the powerful and uncontrollable hunger I had for that blood disgusted me even more.

The corner of my mouth turning into a smirk as I kicked off my boots and stretched out on the hard mattress that covered the single bed I occasionally slept on. I could still remember my first human victim, of course I'd had human blood in my first few weeks of human to vampire transition; however Damon had brought that to me, complete with a cup or glass, anything he could collect it in. I'd always known what it was, but I closed my eyes and imagined it was the one thing that I had continued to survive on for the following 3 years... animal blood.

I had turned against Damon 5 months into our 'new' lives, He grew increasingly possessive and controlling, trying to tame me as my hunger and thirst had gotten out of control, of course I couldn't survive on the blood of mere animals, it wasn't enough for me and my human nature had slipped further and further away with each day, until one day... I snapped.

Her name was Rachel, she resided with her brothers in the next town on from Mystic Falls, Her brothers – Calum and Daniel both worked as farm hands and left Rachel at home carrying out all of the normal chores a woman would back then, cleaning, washing, making sure a hot meal lay in wait upon the 'men's' return each evening.

Her hair cascaded down her back, wrapping about her waist as she moved, her complexion hypnotised me, her skin creamy and young, especially that tight area to the side of her neck, best of all... Rachel was untainted, her virginity still intact and that had only excited me even further.

It was so dark, my eyes only the sharper for it, I'd made sure that Calum and Daniel were still at the farm; they usually worked later on Thursdays.

Rachel had just finished bathing, I bid my time... almost teasing myself as I'd stood in the shadows, so far back so that she couldn't see me. I watched with a deep stirring as she had placed her foot on the edge of the bath, patting her skin dry... I waited, patiently... choosing my 'perfect' moment.

I felt a surge of satisfaction flow through me as I lay now, savouring my last victim whilst remembering my first ever.

Rachel didn't scream I'm not sure if it had been because she was paralyzed by fear or if she didn't want to risk making it more pleasurable for me.

My teeth slide into her skin like butter, the days of patience, watching and waiting, choosing the best moment to make my move had come down to this one moment and it had been worth the starvation I had forced myself through, it had been worth all of the pain.

I had made this a frequent thing, I become a 'hunter' choosing my prey, not just any victim would do, the feeding only became more intense if I forced myself to wait, if I stalked them, biding my time and it had become a way of life for me now.

I had always been a loaner, even the time I spent with my brother was trying, but then that was Damon, it took a certain type of person to withstand his overbearing personality.

He had always been this way, even before we had turned, Damon always had to be the centre of attention, a spoiled and selfish brat, and this had only increased over time.

I unbuttoned my shirt and took pleasure in the air as it hit against my stomach, I had been left feeling satisfied after tonight's hunting, Kelly had tasted just as glorious as I'd predicted she would, her vein had pumped wildly as I drained her, leaving her weak and disorientated as I left her.

I'd become quite the collector over the years, a piece of jewellery from each victim, my obsession with these trinkets had begun with Rachel, I'd always admired the opal locket that had hung around her neck, nestling between her breasts just as my hand had whilst I tasted her.

Bending my arm behind my head I propped myself up slightly, my eyes roaming over the shelf on the opposing wall to my bed, Rachel's necklace lay, the chain hanging over the edge, Kelly's emerald ring now a new addition to my collection.

Sighing lightly I closed my eyes and enjoyed my satisfaction, I felt no remorse for my actions, there was something empowering about it, the control and power I had, I felt like some kind of god.

The instant I closed my eyes, the room felt different and I knew I wasn't alone, opening my eyes I sat up slowly, my gaze ahead once more as I sighed.

"Hello brother"

The response came with an air of arrogance "that, brother... would make you correct" I smirked and turned towards my left, I first caught sight of his expensive looking 'Italian' leather shoes, followed by the equally expensive looking suit trousers, white dress shirt and the loose slim black tie.

"Going somewhere nice brother?"

He swung his arm around, taking a slug of whisky from the glass bottle clutched in his hand, flicking his head lightly to adjust a strand of jet black hair that had fallen over his eye.

It was at that moment I saw 'her', Swinging my legs off the bed as I stood slowly, my shirt open and slightly hanging from my shoulder, I could feel my mouth open slightly, my lips became dry and my eyes struggled to take in the vision before them.

Her silky hair cascading down over slender shoulders, warm tones of chestnut and auburn snaking through it, enchanting chocolaty warm eyes, framed by long lashes that swept across her structured cheeks with each blink.

My gaze then fell upon her lips, plump and juicy as she lifted the whisky bottle to them, I watched her tongue flick out and catch a trickle of the liquid as it threatened to fall from the corner of her mouth, her smile confident and teasing.

I could memorise the curves of her body, the little black dress she wore, clung to her in all the right places, her legs seemed to go on forever.

I took the bottle of whisky from Damon, swigging a mouthful back as I nodded towards her "so, Damon... who's your friend?"

He shot me a cocky grin and rested his arm over her shoulders, his fingers slipping beneath the straps of her dress "This here is Katherine, she's one of us, Brother... we're stopping with you for a while, I hope you've got the room!"


	2. Chapter 1 update 2

Damon had decided we should move on... "Somewhere bigger, with character" he'd announced as we walked through the large airy hall, I threw my holdall down across the marble flooring, my brother had really pulled it out of the bag this time.

My gaze lifted from the floor as I watched Katherine saunter past me, her clothes always seemed like a second skin, even jeans clung to her legs, her hair never dull or limp, it dropped in loose, soft curls down her back as she stopped beside Damon.

Their relationship was something I couldn't quite grasp, tense and insecure to say the least, I had never known my brother to crave the long term affections of one single person before, but there was 'something' about her.

I left them to it, picking up my bag as I ventured up the spiralling stair case; I had decided on a room, it seemed luxurious, compared to my last abode.

Running my hand over the velvet red bedcovers I moved over to the window, biting my lip as I cast my gaze over the outline positioned in front of the window ahead, she was young, I could tell that much, but not so young that her blood hadn't matured enough.

My gaze moving over my hand as it rested against the frame, my index finger enclosed by the oversized and slightly garish ring, the one and only thing my brother and I had in common.

"Re-birthing gifts" my father had said as he had placed them in our open palms, we didn't ask questions, just slipped them onto our fingers.

"These rings have ancient and powerful stones set in them, my sons. Without the protection of that stone, you may never venture into daylight, and that shall make for a very boring life indeed"

I had later learned that the stone set into the rings "Moonstone" had been blessed by a witch, and not just 'any' witch, Sophia had been born from the most powerful bloodline, her alliance with Vampires formed when she had fallen in love, her lovers name - "Klaus" He had been an "Original" our very origin had started with him.

Unfortunately as powerful as Klaus may have been, his power wasn't without it's downfalls, and they came with the rising of each sun... that is where Sophia had been able to help, Klaus had done the legwork, locating the moonstone and all Sofia had to do was to cast the spell, a spell so strong it could not be broken, it would never fade in time.

She practiced magic so dark that it changed her from the inside out, Sophia's hair turned jet black, her eyes lifeless pools of abyss, Klaus hadn't minded though, anything to enable his limits to hold no bounds. Some say he Killed Sophia, others say she died of a broken heart.

After she had conquered the spell and given Klaus the 'freedom' he'd craved so badly, he had left her without a seconds thought, no note of explanation, she had been consumed with sadness and that slowly turned to bitterness, rumour has it that Sophia decided to curse Klaus and any Vampire that followed in his wake, casting her dark magic over the natural elements of the world... wood to be a vampires largest enemy, the damage it caused when puncturing the heart irreversible.

She was also determined that no other vampire would walk in the sun as Klaus now did, they would remain monsters of the night, creeping in the shadows of the world.

Sophia hadn't realised however that Klaus had his own power, something his mother had passed onto him from the womb, Klaus was born to a witch and he had only ever required Sophia for her knowledge.

I looked down at my ring; we had a lot to thank Klaus for. I hadn't ever met another that could claim to have been in direct contact with him, he was the legend that vampires told each other of and I often found myself even doubting his existence.

Damon's hand landed against my back with force "You look deep in thought, brother... anything you want to talk about?"

I scoffed and shrugged his hand away from me, walking away as my footsteps echoed across the solid wooden floor. I unzipped my bag and started to unpack, leaving my 'keepsakes' in the velvet bag, something I didn't want to share with Damon, I didn't and wouldn't share it with anyone.

Damon lounged his body against the large window, his black hair matching the shirt he wore, my brother had never been one for much colour, I often thought it suited his soul... the colour black, but I had come to learn he had a softer side, his determination to wean me back off human blood had proved that, it was I that had the black, rotting soul.

His slate grey eyes pierced through me as his gaze moved over my shoulder, Katherine's voice drifted over, like a wave of honey... sweet, sickly honey. "Damon, are we going to bed lover? You know I need my fix of you"

Rolling my eyes I continued unpacking my clothes, throwing them into a drawer in the large antique looking chest, I still hadn't questioned Damon over how he acquired this house, and neither did I care. One thing I did know was that I needed to get out of here tonight, it'd been too long since my last hunt and I needed it, they had both driven me to despair with all of their childish games and bullshit.

I watched Damon saunter out of the room; Katherine stood holding her gaze to me, her mouth lifting in an unsure smile as she allowed him to guide her away.

I had noticed a slight change in her the past week. One of pluses to being a Vampire, your senses heightened to an obscene level, and that was only intensified if you surrounded yourself with others of your kind and Katherine wasn't right, I couldn't put my finger on it exactly, the one thing I did know was that her appetite for blood and Damon never seemed to be satisfied, she craved more and more every day.

I had experienced something similar before, her name was Grace, and I spent at least 2 months with Grace... quite possibly my longest relationship yet. We met in New York, I was mid hunt one snowy night and had lost track of my victim, I stumbled across Grace as she huddled in a dark alley, I'd considered her a runner up prize until I realised she was like me, a Vampire.

I don't know to this day what had come over me but I took pity on her, she looked as though she'd not eaten in days, and we embarked on a brief and unhealthy affair.

By the second week I had begun to wonder the cause of Graces abnormally large appetite for blood and, well... me! She couldn't get enough, and don't get me wrong... I by no means disliked giving it to her day and night but she was draining me!

I began making enquires on the rare occasions that I moved within my own circle, I had met an elder vampire one night and he had a reputation, I made sure to approach him with caution.

I listened intently as he had told me a tale of a young girl he had once known "beautiful creature, such a waste of a promising vampire" he had slurred mid gulp of his whiskey.

"What happened to her? Why did she crave so badly?" I had asked, I remember the stench of stale alcohol on his breath as he leaned closer, his gruff voice heavy against my ear "She was damaged, tainted, born of human and Vampire, our kind never take to mixing with... others"

I would need to monitor Katherine more closely, watching my skill; it wouldn't be a difficult task for me.

I stood waiting at the window as the sun diminished behind the outline of trees overhead, the dusky night set in and the temperature dropped.

Grinning to myself I stripped off my black t-shirt and swapped it for a grey button down shirt, shrugging on my leather jacket I swept past Damon and Katherine's room, the sounds erupting from it convinced me that they were too engrossed in each other to even notice I had left, I needed to escape before my brother attempted to persuade me that 'bonding' whilst feeding would be a good idea! He had already tried that at least 3 times since his intrusion back in my life.

I allowed my mind to drift, the streets too busy for my liking, I needed to be inside my own head, and I needed to locate my next victim.

A slight breeze swept over me as I slowed my pace, the light now fading quickly, this didn't affect my eyesight however, if anything it became sharper.

My surroundings felt different, lifting my head I caught a fragrance that seemed alien, the outside world generally held a generic scent.

A noise fell behind me, footsteps perhaps... I stopped and lowered my gaze to the uneven paving beneath my feet; the unfamiliar scent had become stronger.

"Can I help you?"

My question was met with silence, until I could feel breath against my ear, his voice low yet powerful.

"Oh I think we can help each other, my friend"


	3. Chapter 1 update 3

Chapter one

Katherine's Pov

I hated the fact that he had been right; my brothers predictions had only been support by my recent symptoms. My stomach tied in knots; I could feel my organs shifting, my ribs contracting.

I hadn't had the same start in life as most Vampires, their re birthing merely caused by a series of events that had been triggered by the action of another, my lineage had been the reason behind my suffering to this very day, it was both a power and a curse. My mind drifted back to a time when the pain didn't completely control me.

I had been watching Damon from afar as He had sauntered in the bar, clearly a newcomer to the area, his seductive eyes scanned the crowd, and He had to push the occasional strand of hair from his brow line.

I clocked the most unusual and ornate ring cushioned against his index finger, frowning I cast my glance down to my own ring, it wasn't as obscene in size, my brother had always had the most exquisite taste in jewellery.

I had caught his eye, which is of course what I knew would happen, fighting against the familiar pressure inside my stomach I forced a shy smile, my curls falling like a hypnotic cloak over my face as I dipped my head, within seconds he had glided over, his woody cologne teaming with the scent of his leather jacket swimming through my senses as I felt his aura surrounding me.

The connection was strong, which is exactly what I needed, his strength would be my saving grace, despite my brothers array of strengths and powers, he hadn't pulled through for me and now it was time to ride solo, make my own fate.

"And what brings a lady like you, to a dump like this?" He whispered into my ear, I felt his left hand resting against my hip, raising my brow I gently placed my own hand on top of his, curling my fingers as I allowed my nails to sink into his skin, I felt his body tense, the breathing at the back of my neck suddenly faltered, became heavy.

Leaving my nails in their cushion of skin I smiled as the warmth of blood pooled around them. "And what makes you think I'm a lady?"

Snarling lightly he had whipped his hand away, my nails tearing through his skin in the process.

We had spent 2 wild and exciting weeks together, following that night; I had never met anyone quite like Damon before. I remember one night in particular. We had spent 4 glorious hours teasing and torturing a young Italian girl, a nice delicate and naive transfer student, she had been looking for directions to her lodgings, and of course we couldn't just let such a young innocent thing wonder the streets of LA on her own... there were all kinds of 'monsters' prowling the night.

I sat with the pure silk, black negligee (that Damon had 'acquired') hugging my body, sipping the goblet of red wine as I watched him, he was the cat and she had been his mouse... Damon had always been the most perfect tease.

He whispered words of affection against her neck, his lips brushing over her skin as his hand slide down her stomach, her naked skin as soft and plump as a peach.

I parted my legs, his eyes heavy with lust as they lifted up to me, his fingers seeking her warmth as his teeth plunged into the nape of her neck.

Her moans of pleasure mixed with pain only sent me over the edge, my own fingers wet as I satisfied myself.

Damon had dropped her against the bed as my hunger had gripped hold of me tightly, our bodies thudding against every wall, leaving cracks in the plaster.

No man had thrilled me in the way Damon did... I didn't love him though, I couldn't, Damon hadn't come into my life to be loved, he was what I needed though, and he seemed the only chance I had.

Until that one night...

Damon convinced me that his brother 'Stefan' would be thrilled to see us, I somehow doubted that. Damon had told me in the briefest terms about his tempestuous relationship with his brother, He had told me the story of their father, how Stefan had always envied Damon, and how Damon had always been Stefan's guardian, and He held himself responsible for his brother's disastrous track record.

The moment I found Stefan's eyes pouring over me I felt undone, I felt stripped down to the bone, not once in my life had I felt so vulnerable.

Of course I hadn't shown that vulnerability, not to him or Damon, that just wasn't my way. I tried as hard as I could to avoid Stefan, not allowing myself to be alone with him for any amount of time. I felt like he was reading me and I had to be sure of him before I could allow that to happen, I had once thought that I could let Damon in, but his acts towards me were nothing but selfish.

Yet here I was, watching as he fastened his shirt buttons, I'd had my fix of him and now he would leave me to hunt, a game we had once taken pleasure in together had become stale and boring; He would of course bring me back a 'gift' I didn't want his gifts, I wanted my hunger for the game, but the pain was becoming so bad that I struggled to move and put on a smile, the only time I didn't suffer was when I was feeding on blood and on Damon, his energy and strength seemed to dissolve into me and for those few moments there was nothing wrong, his release of pleasure inside me, reviving my body.

I had often told myself how crazy I must have been to leave my brother's protection, I didn't have to concern myself with anything when I had been with him, money was an endless stream, our abode never anything short of outstanding, He lavished me with anything a vampire could desire... and then more.

But along with the safety and reassurance came his smothering nature, I couldn't leave his sight without him questioning me.

I had considered leaving on many occasions, but he was the only family I had ever known, my mother had died during childbirth... even in the womb my fete as a killer had been decided, and she would be my first victim.

I had distant memories of our father, he was a cold and unforgiving man, and He didn't have time for the daughter that was responsible for his lover's untimely death.

Wrapped in grief our father had sought his own non-existence, I don't remember the exact day, I just remember suddenly he was... gone and my brother had explained how important I was, I wasn't like others of our kind, I was special.

I often wondered as I began to develop, why my brother had stayed the same, his body not declining with age but staying in its perfect form but I continued to mature.

My progress not working at the same speed as normal young girls, the moment I began to consume blood it halted, It wasn't until my 6th year of being the age of 14 that I had begun to notice the changes again, my hair became thicker, my body developing curves as a woman's would.

I had spent many nights sobbing in my brother's arms, "What's wrong with me? Why is this happening? Am I... sick?"

He held me like a child, stroking my hair as he whispered soothing words "hush, sister. I've told you before, your special, there isn't another like you"

My aging had ceased 7 years ago, and the womanly body I now possessed worked perfectly for me, however the cravings were becoming worse, my body protesting against me more often and I recognised these as merely signs of impending ageing once more, however I couldn't afford to change now! Not only did I have Damon to convince, I also had his intriguing brother, and something told me that Stefan wouldn't be as easy to fool with my charms as Damon had been.

"Your brother has gone out" I stood up, the bed sheet falling from me as Damon stood taking in my exposed body, the corner of his mouth raised in a wicked grin as he brushed his hand over my breast. "well I don't expect that he wanted a cosy night in with us, Katherine" running a hand through my hair I turned my back on him, picking up my cream lace dressing gown and shrugging it on. "Neither do you, it would seem" I knew he would pick up on the malice in my comment, I felt his vice gip against my wrist as he spun me to face him, his usually cool eyes now full of aggression and anger, his teeth clenched as he half growled. "Don't assume that I am tied to you, Katherine! You treat this 'thing' we have with as much contempt as I do, neither of us entered into this for it to go somewhere, now quit the little wife routine"

He flounced from the room, grabbing his leather jacket upon his exit. He was right of course; I didn't want or expect any serious commitment from him.

I waited until he had gone and sat down in front of the ornate dressing table, running my fingers over the silver brush and mirror that sat on its surface, using the brush I pulled it gently through my hair, my eyes closing as a memory washed over me.

"Your hair will break hearts, sister" He ran the comb gently down my main of curls, the heat from the fire warm against my face as I watched his reflection in the mirror before me.

The only tender side my brother had, was exposed to me and my only, He had never allowed himself a long term 'partner' He had said that I was all he needed.

It didn't occur to me then to decline his overbearing ways, I was young natured and naive, the following 3 years with my brother would change that though, my personality hardened, my spirit darkened and I found myself unable to care for anything or anyone, but that was the way it had to be.

I had managed to avoid my brother's tracking for a year, I still remember how it had felt as I read his journal, the scrawl of words jumping out of the pages "Declining, No cure, Death" the closing line "My fears for Katherine's future increase with each passing day, the one thing I can do as her brother is to retain her naivety, protect her from the dark truth that awaits"

His voice had growled across the room as I dropped the journal to the floor. "Katherine, what the hell do you think you are doing? That's not for you to see!"

My eyes filled with angry tears, the very last tears that would ever threaten them. "What is this? What aren't you telling me? How could you... how could you keep this from me?"

My legs felt weak beneath me, my chest rising and falling with a struggle to breathe "Answer me brother!"

"I was protecting you, Katherine! Something our father failed to do" I remember falling down onto the bed, the deceit of my whole life suddenly hitting me and I asked the only question that I could.

"Am I going to die?"


	4. Chapter 1 update 4

Stefan's POV.

There was something familiar about him, a feeling of overwhelming recognition swam through me and the ring my father had given to me, my protection against the threat of daylight felt as though it was melting into my finger, so much so that I held my hand around it, making sure it had kept its solid form.

The dusk now settled into Twilight as I turned to face the imposing stranger, my jaw set into a tight lock, my eyes roaming over him.

I first noticed the lack of poverty, he was obviously accustomed to a privileged life, the velvet suit and crisp, white, Italian shirt fitted his body with ease, a perfect and measured fit.

Tilting my head aside I thrust my gaze towards him; I had never looked into such pools of anguish, caution and self loathing before.

His hair cropped short, and its colour matching to the dark blonde stubble that framed his jaw.

Despite his overall appearance of upper class, it seemed that he had been travelling for some time.

Although exhaustion clearly settled in his spirit, his face set in a determined strength and I knew at once that he wasn't to be crossed.

He seemed to be studying me, his mouth lifting in a smile as his hand landed heavily against my shoulder, I felt a vibration of strength and power, unlike anything I had every experienced before, my body trembled as though a surge of electricity had blown through me.

"Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Salvatore. For someone that creates such a path or devastation, you are exceedingly difficult to keep track of"

Shrugging his hand from my shoulder I backed away "Keep track of? What exactly are you saying? What business do you have following me?"

His laugh deep as he stepped closer again "full of so many questions, Stefan, you are such a curious young man... just as your mother had been"

Suddenly something in my head clicked, I knew who he was but what I didn't know is what business he had keeping track of me, I was going to find out though.

"So, you're the famous Klaus?"

Obviously impressed He nodded slowly; his arms folded across his chest "The one and only, Stefan. You are in the company of a Legend"

I scoffed and turned, about to walk away as I felt his hand like a vice grip against my arm, looking down at his fingers as they sunk dug into my flesh, my teeth pressed together and the anger bubbling inside me, threatening to boil over as I growled under my breath "Take your hand off me"

He moved in front of me again, loosening his grip until his hand slid from my arm "I am not your enemy, Stefan, we can be good for each other, and I can offer you a world you have never known of. I won't do what your father and your brother still continues to do, I won't let you down"

He had intrigued me and I wanted to know what exactly he proposed to offer me, Klaus had mentioned my parents enough for me to wonder what their relationship had been. No matter how often Damon had questioned him our father didn't give much away concerning Klaus or how exactly he came to be in possession of our rings, we had been lead to believe that they had been passed down through distant family members, but now I realised Klaus had been involved in our lives from the start, he could be the only substantial witness to my father's life, to his real life, the life he had kept hidden from Damon and myself, even after he had turned us. Not only that, Klaus could also be the only one that would be able to tell me how my father had met his demise.

"My father, how did you know him?"

Klaus gestured towards the road as a sleek black car pulled up, the windows tinted "I have the answers you seek, Stefan; but you have to trust me, will you trust me?"

I didn't trust him, the many stories I'd heard all proved that Klaus couldn't be trusted, but I didn't have a choice.

I sunk into the cool black leather seat, Klaus sat next to me as the car pulled away, the streets passing us by in a flurry of colour and dull noise, I cut my eyes across to Klaus, I already knew how dangerous he was but still, here I sat and something told me that he wouldn't cause me any harm.

Turning my head away I fixed my stare out the window once more, speaking to my reflection as I noticed him watching me.

"So, talk, Klaus... you have clearly spent a fair amount of time seeking me out, waiting for your opportunity and now here it is, do you plan on telling me what the hell is going on? Or are we going to continue playing this game?"

I noticed that the car had finally pulled over; Klaus looked past me, out of my window. "Nice house, very... luxurious. All thanks to your brother I take it?"

Frowning I followed his gaze, the glow of lights from the top left hand window, I noticed steam clouding the glass, Katherine did love the ornate tub.

"What are we doing here? I thought you needed to talk to me! "My teeth gritted together as I part growled my words "I thought you had answers for me!"

Klaus sighed, his head faced forwards as he glared into the back of the seat in front. I noticed an instant change in his voice as he spoke clearly.

"What do you want to know?"

"How do you know of my family? And my father... do you know what happened to him?"

Nothing could prepare me for the truth he was about to offer me.

"I knew your mother and your father very well, Stefan, in fact you could say that I gave you and your brother the best start in life, you have a lot to thank me for, my boy"

Suddenly his words triggered and I realised what he meant, it was him, it was down to him that me and my brothers had become the creatures we were now, I suddenly felt heat at the pit of my stomach, it bubbled, threatening escape. My fingers penetrated the leather seat as I tightened my grip, slowly turning my gaze to him as he sat cool and calm.

"Your mother came to me, Stefan... Your brother was barely 3 years old and she had just given birth to you they had nothing! Your father's constant need to make a name for himself had cost them everything and they were in trouble, He owed a lot of money to some very bad people and your mother knew that I could offer them a way out, I could give them the power to protect themselves, and I could save your family from despair"

I swallowed slowly, unable to move as I murmured "and you, what was in it for you?"

Klaus turned his face towards me "A garentee, Stefan; and I'm looking at that guarantee right now"

I didn't understand, there was no way in the world that my parents would play 'Devils advocate' with mine or my brothers lives.

My voice raised as frustration set in, I'd already had enough with playing Damon's games.

"Explain what you mean! I don't need to be in this car with you! I don't owe you anything; I really think you should take advantage of this opportunity"

His mouth set into a wicked smile "I knew I had picked the right brother, you remind me of myself... a less experienced and naive version of myself of course"

He seemed to be thoughtful, his face suddenly held a softness, his jaw less set less harsh, it looked as though memories were washing over him.

"Your mother was a brave woman, Stefan, she was so young, so much promise... but your father sucked the life from her, he saddled her with an unhealthy amount of responsibility and I empowered her again, she made the choice for the both of them and for you and your brother"

His words made sense, I had always known the cruel side to my father, I watched from the dark corners of the house as he pushed our mother around, told her what to do, what to wear and what to say; she was his puppet and I didn't blame her for going to Klaus, it was the act of a desperate woman.

"You still haven't told me, what became of my father. All I remember is Damon telling me he was gone, for years we were left wondering and we were without any conclusion. "

He knew, I could tell that he did, but he seemed reluctant to tell me "The power I offered your mother and she in turn offered him; it didn't change a thing, Stefan. Your father continued his womanising, his gambling; your mother didn't obey him any longer, she didn't fear him. Stefan, your mother took care of the situation, she did the best thing she could for her son's, she knew that as long as your father was around neither of you would stand a chance and he would control you as he had her"

I didn't need for him to say any more, I already knew what had happened. "She killed him?" Klaus's silence spoke a thousand words.

He watched me as the past came back to haunt me, things I had pushed away, forced myself to forget about, things that I had locked away with my humanity.

"So what do you want from me, Klaus?"

The smile set on his face once more as He fished something from his pocket, holding the picture out to me as I took it from him.

I looked down at the familiar long, soft curls, the haunting brown eyes and soft plump lips that set into an angelic smile the only difference had been her dress, its fussy detail and lace dominating the picture, there was no mistaking it though, Katherine was too distinct for that.

Shaking my head I tried to understand why Klaus had this picture, a sudden thought dawned on me "so you were one of Katherine's many men? I'm not shocked; she has my brother wrapped around her pretty little fangs"

A low growl escaped from Klaus as he snatched the picture back away from me "Watch your mouth, boy! I don't take kindly to my sister's virtue being spoken badly of"

I could feel my mouth open as my brows furrowed, I tried to get my head around what he had just told me, but my brain felt like it had gone into overload.

"Katherine, she's your sister?" Klaus didn't speak; instead he nodded slowly "well that still doesn't explain why you've been on my ass! Why not just follow her? What's so special about me?"

He suddenly leaned closer to me, his voice penetrating my ear deeply "I need you to leave, Stefan. Don't tell them where you are going, leave now. I have instructed the driver to drive you where I need for you to go"

He handed me a phone "I'll contact you on this and give you further instructions"

Laughing I threw the phone down onto the seat next to me "your crazy! I'm not your lapdog, Klaus. Do your own dirty work"

I pulled against the door handle, just putting a foot outside as he spoke again "I can give you what you crave, Stefan. I can make you powerful, just like me... the world will beg at your feet and jump to your every command. I can make you a god"

Now he really did have my attention.


	5. Chapter 2

Klaus POV.

I had waited until the car was out of sight, Stefan had soon changed his mind after hearing out my offer, and the boy wasn't stupid.

I had stood (for how long, I'm unsure) resting my gaze on the house, the cars passing me by in a steady stream, the noise was comforting though, the regular sound of blood pumping, music to my ears.

The light suddenly dimmed in the top room, another went on as she moved further along, I caught a glimpse of her silhouette as she peered out of the window, stepping back into the shadow of the darkness I closed my eyes. Her body was declining, protesting against her, I could feel it.

I'd been so close, on so many occasions, but never so close that she could see me or sense that I was there.

I followed her as she travelled throughout Europe, as she jumped from doomed partnership to doomed partnership, I'd wanted to intervene more often then I cared to remember, but my sister was stubborn, it would have only pushed her further away.

There were moments that I thought she'd sensed me, her eyes would search into the distance, her face locked in a panic and as inhumane as I was, I hated that my presence could do that to her.

Ever since the day our father had selfishly taken his own life, I had been Katherine's world, and for a long time I was the one and only man she needed, the only man she depended on.

I had let her down though, she relied on me to help her, to make everything better and I had only failed her.

But now I knew, I had everything planned and my meeting with Stefan tonight had been the starting block, everything else would fall into place, I just needed for Katherine to believe that, I needed for her to believe in me once more, to trust me; she was my sister and I would do anything for her.

I knew she would come out eventually, I stayed hidden as I watched her close the front door, she was alone, I had already seen Stefan's brother leave earlier, Katherine's hunger would require satisfying, she couldn't ever play the 'little woman'

I smiled as she flicked her hair over her shoulder, I'd always been right... her hair broke many hearts and still continued to do so, each glorious lock rested like silk against her shoulders and back, it was every man's weakness.

The only thing that had changed about her since we had last parted had been her fashion sense, the fussy dresses a thing of the past; she looked sterner now, dressed all in black, her leather jacket skin tight as she zipped it up.

I couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped me as I watched her eyes dart around her, scoping the area, checking for impending danger... at least she didn't deny the things I had taught her.

Her steps quick and agile as she moved between the dank alleyways, another lesson I had taught her...

"don't draw unnecessary attention to yourself, Katherine; blend in with the darkness" I had instructed her through her first 'victim' keeping far enough back that she felt as though she had achieved it herself, she had been unaware of the earlier 'compelling' I had forced upon the young man, setting him up for her pleasure.

I noticed her pace slowing, and instantly I knew that I had been exposed to her senses. She stopped and tilted her head slightly.

"Why are you here, Klaus?"

I continued forwards, the delicate fragrance of her perfume hitting the back of my nostrils "I missed you, sister. I want to be a part of your life, I want to see true every promise I made you, I can help you"

Her deep brown eyes full of hate as they penetrated my own, her stature turned to stone, and she wasn't giving anything away.

"You're still as beautiful as ever, and still breaking hearts if the Salvatore brothers are anything to go by"

Her brows furrowed together as she shook her head, sighing deeply and looking down my body, before fixing a hateful stare at me once more.

"I see you've managed to take such excellent care of yourself, Klaus! Always a winner huh?"

I dropped my head and focused on her boots, shame crept over me as I realised she spoke nothing but truth, I had never allowed myself to be at the end of the line! Being the top of the food chain my only option and it didn't matter who I had to cause suffering to in order to maintain that.

"I never intended on letting you down Katherine, I only ever wanted to do right by you! You're my little sister, my only family and I never wanted to lose that"

Her voice rose as she spoke with venom "You abandoned me! You filled my head with empty promises! Telling me that you could fix me! Making out that you had all of the answers, when really... you were clueless! And then... when you couldn't offer me anything, you left me Klaus! No explanation, nothing! I was alone and afraid, I didn't know where to go and I had nothing"

I could feel the presence of sadness develop inside me, my emotions so deeply buried I didn't know what to do with this sudden intrusion of feeling.

I forced myself to face her once more.

"It's not my fault, Katherine! I didn't make you sick! And believe me, if I could take it away from you and take it on myself, I would. He did this, Katherine! He made your existence possible and then when he couldn't cope any longer, he took the easy way out!"

She moved closer to me, her eyes glowing anger "You've lost your way in the world, Klaus!"

I couldn't help but reach out to comfort her, Katherine always brought out warmth in me, but she stepped out of my reach, this didn't surprise me.

"Our father and your mother didn't consider the disastrous outcome of their actions and now... your here, alone and living with that outcome, Katherine and for that I despise them"

She allowed her back to slide down the damp and rough wall, sitting down, her legs clearly not stable enough to support her any longer.

Her vulnerability showing as I mimicked her, sitting with my back against the opposing wall, hugged her knees against her body, stealing occasional looks at me from under her lashes.

"Klaus, do you remember much about my mother?"

I had been dreading this conversation, the hatred I had for our father and the whore that pushed Katherine into the world increased on a daily basis; she needed to know though and I was the only one that could give her the truth.

"I don't know much, Katherine, only what I learnt after our father evolved him and my mother, and then me." I could feel a stab of pain as I spoke of the past, but she needed this.

"I knew that my mother had power, ever since I can remember she had told me stories of her heritage, she said that when I came of age that I too would be privileged with the same heritage. She told me that something very strong would grow within me and I should treat it with patience and bravery."

Katherine lifted her head, her attention now fixed upon my words.

"I remember my last night of freedom, our father came to me in the middle of the night, I had been planning on joining the army, but they were just the deluded dreams of a boy. He told me that I had to go with him, that we were in danger, I remember how confused I had felt, I never knew of us being in any kind of danger but I trusted him anyway"

Katherine looked at me and the look wasn't full of contempt and disgust, she had a feeling towards me and it wasn't hate, it was pity... I wasn't sure what was worse.

"And that's when it happened? That's when he... turned you?"

I nodded, standing up as I paced back and forth, the rush of emotion threatened me and I didn't know what to do with it.

"My mother had found an ancient spell, she adapted it and with that adaptation came a lifelong curse, she hadn't known that at the time though, she would never have dealt me such pain and misery intentionally."

Katherine had stood now; she looked down at the uneven paving, her hand holding the frame of hair back from her face.

"What trouble were you in? Why... why did he do it? And my mother! Klaus how did he know my mother?"

I stepped closer to her, she didn't push me away this time, when I found her gaze, all I saw was that young and innocent girl that she had once been, I understood the questions and I understood why she needed to know, there were still dark secrets lingering in my own past but unlike, Katherine... I had no one left to answer them for me.

Resting my palm against her face I searched her face, she had become so cold and callous and it was all my doing.

"You know that we aren't the only monsters in the world, Katherine. There are powers that we can't comprehend. My... our father had gotten himself mixed up with 'dark' powers, darker then we can imagine" my voice faltered as I pushed myself to continue

"He held my mouth open and poured my mother's blood between my lips. I choked and gagged as my mother held my head back, her voice soft as she chanted words I didn't understand. I asked him why as tears rolled down my face, the evidence of blood like a mask around my mouth, I tried not to swallow, Katherine... I really did try; the blood was pouring down my throat, intruding my body"

Katherine rested a hand on my shoulder as she studied my face, I knew she could see the emotion within me and I fought hard against its escape.

"He owed them, Katherine and he knew that they would collect eventually. He realised that the only way he stood a chance at fighting and winning would be to maximize his power, and protect his family, He saw this... what I am, what we both are, as the only option, and it worked. But I paid the price, we all paid the price. Katherine our father has ruined so many innocent lives yet he didn't have the courage to stick around and be responsible for his actions."

She furrowed her brows "And my mother? What of my mother, Klaus?"

I cut my eyes over her face, my hands pushed deep into my jacket pockets. "He let your mother down most of all, Katherine. She had nothing when he met her, but she had even less upon her death and he was responsible for every moment of her suffering, He spent all of the time that he had with you, making you feel guilty and responsible for her death... but really it was him, he killed your mother"


	6. Chapter 2 update 2

Damon's POV

I was surprised to find Katherine absent when I arrived back at the house, Stefan hadn't returned either, not that it concerned me, my brother had always been a loaner; he preferred not having anyone else to consider.

I started the shower as I stripped my shirt off, undoing my jeans I caught my reflection in the gothic style mirror hanging in the bedroom, I tilted my head slightly and admired my chiselled body, I wasn't as muscular as my 'god' of a brother, I had charm though and women fell at my feet.

I felt the rush of hot water blasting down over my body as I stepped into the shower, this is when I could do with Katherine being home, She always knew how to relax me after a night of feeding, I experienced a high that only she could bring me down from.

The shower wasn't working and I felt my body becoming agitated, wrapping a towel around my waist I roughly dried my hair as I made my way back into the bedroom.

"Shit! Katherine! Are you trying to frighten me to permanent death?"

She was stood in the door way to the bedroom, her body leaning against the door frame, her jeans stuck against her curvaceous legs like a second skin and her hair spread wildly over her shoulders, I grew with excitement at the sight of her, dropping the towel I lifted my gaze and raised my brow suggestively. She soon shot me down in flames though.

"Damon, what are you doing? Put some damn clothes on!"

Frowning and feeling confused I pulled on a pair of black jeans and slumped onto the bed, stretching my arms behind my head as I looked over at her, she still hadn't moved and her face looked blank.

"Ok, Katherine... I give up! What little princess trauma is there today?

Her blank look was suddenly replaced with venom, she flicked her hair roughly over her shoulders and unzipped her boots; I could feel my excitement growing once more as I watched her padding across the room, stripping an item of clothing with each step towards the bathroom; just as I deliberated my moment to pounce she knocked the wind out of me.

"Damon you need to pack, we are leaving tonight"

I pulled the shower door open with such force that it came off the hinges in my hand, Katherine flicked her head around in surprise, her wet hair clinging to her back, the ends of it reaching her ass, I couldn't help but allow my eyes to fall down her body, soap suds sliding over her curvaceous hips.

"What the hell are you talking about, Katherine?"

She sighed, stepped past me and took the towel from the back of the bathroom door, wrapping her wet hair in a second towel as she continued walking; I watched as she grabbed the black holdall from under the bed, she began throwing the various items of clothing that scattered about our room into it.

I'd had enough now; she was beginning to frustrate me. Rushing forwards I stood between Katherine and the bag, grabbing her wrists as my eyes widened, forcing a hard stare at her I spoke slowly and clearly. ".."

She laughed lightly and shrugged my hands away "Damon, sweetheart; you aren't an original, don't fool yourself that you have the gifts of one, you can't compel me"

She dropped the towel from her body and pulled on a red silk negligee, roughly drying her hair as she glanced at my reflection in the mirror.

"We are leaving, with my brother... I'm sick, Damon and he can help"

I felt more confused after every word she spoke, shaking my head as I looked forwards, watching her reflection "sick? What do you mean you're sick?"

She cast her gaze down, I stood frozen to the spot, and how could she be sick! Vampires don't get "sick"

She spun round and glared at me "well I'm not quite as pure blooded as I once thought, Damon. I'm diseased, humanity surges through my veins and it's working against me, it's turning my body against me"

Her body began to shake, her hair drying into natural curls around her face, and her eyes were full of resentment and sadness.

"My mother was nothing but a cheap whore, Damon... hah! Quite fitting really don't you think? That I seem to have followed in her footsteps."

I tried to focus on her words, "Your an original, Katherine, your blood is purer then a virgin"

She laughed and threw the packed bag on the floor in front of me, picking up a second as she pushed a pair of my jeans and a shirt inside.

"There is so much about me that you don't understand, Damon... I didn't even understand it until tonight, but you know what, Damon... long story short; my father was the most self serving, un-loving, arrogant, lying, cheating, evil bastard to exist. He spent most of my childhood telling me a pack of lies. I spent countless nights in pain, distress and confusion and it was because of him. He avoided the truth and every time I dared challenge him he would become aggressive. My father was the only man that I ever feared."

I knew Katherine had secrets, I knew that her past was murky and I certainly knew that she hadn't divulged even a fraction of her life prior to meeting me, but this sudden glimpse of her life she had given caused me distress, I didn't do 'heavy'.

I attentively placed my hand on the small of her back.

"I'm... errm, I'm sorry, Katherine"

Her face snapped around to face me, her eyes like pools of fire as she stepped backwards, and my hand falling away from her body.

"You think I want your pity? You think I need your sorry's, Damon? Well I don't. My mother's humanity is killing me, my father's venomous genes are fighting against the infestation and my brother has found a cure, a way to rid me of any trace of humanity that has riddled my body. I'll stop aging and I'll be just like you... but stronger"

"Katherine, you are just like me! You're a vampire... aren't you?"

Her face softened and I could almost see some form of emotion as she turned away from me, taking off her nightdress and pulling on a pair of black jeans and a black tank, her hair almost dry as it fell in waves over her back, she busied herself applying makeup, anything not to look at me.

"Yes and no. My mother was of human origin, Damon" she laughed slightly "she was a whore, a prostitute and my dear father took advantage of her, he made her fall in love with him without telling her what he was! I'm sure he must have compelled her, my mother would have never trusted a vampire otherwise"

She turned to look at me, her black framed eyes pleading.

"She was a good person, Damon... I know she was, I can sense it."

She turned away again, the hardness resuming in her voice.

"My father had a whole other life, you see. He had a son and a wife; my mother had only been a dirty little secret. It was all very simple... until she fell pregnant with me"

I stood with my mouth open as she continued.

"It all changed then, my pathetic excuse for a father had to support her, if nothing else he was a man of responsibility. He found her somewhere more... suitable to live and he hid her there like a leper, he secluded her from the world until I had been ready to make my appearance into the world."

I suddenly found my voice, clearing my throat as I spoke "So your mother was... human? And your father Vampire?"

She paused and looked up, her gaze meeting mine in the mirror.

"And the award for brainiac of the year goes to Damon Salvatore!"

Ignoring her sarcastic outburst I continued.

"So your part Vampire, part human? Is that what you're telling me? And you age? You mean that you've aged?"

She sighed and turned to face me. "Not exactly, Damon. I am more Vampire than anything else, my father's bloodline initially overrode my mother's humanity, its strength suffocating it into submission but every so often, it fought its way free"

I finished her sentence "and that's when you aged?"

Her phone buzzed against the dressing table, I glanced over, unable to identify the caller as she swept it up into her hand.

"Yes... I said yes! I've told him!... we will be outside in 10 minutes"

She threw the phone down and zipped up the bags, grabbing them both as she snapped her gaze to me.

"So are you coming with us, or not? But don't do me any favours, Damon"

I looked around the bedroom and back to her, this house didn't mean anything to me, Stefan had gone AWOL and he'd not miss us anyway, I shrugged on my leather jacket and nodded towards the door.

"Lead the way"

I noticed the sleek black car waiting, the engine rumbling softly as the back door opened and he stepped out, I gazed with caution over his fine suit, his mouth set into a charming smile. Katherine walked around to the other side of the car, opening the door as she sank into the seat.

The mysterious man stepped closer to me, extending his hand as I grasped it and narrowed my eyes, I could sense power surrounding him and the strength flowed from his hand and into mine, he spoke eloquently "you must be Damon Salvatore?"

Raising my brow I pulled my hand from his iron hold "who wants to know?"

He chuckled and walked back over to the car, opening the door as he gestured inside with his hand "you're definitely a Salvatore, a family full of so many questions... especially your brother"

I rushed over, defensive anger inside me at the mention of my brother, my eyes wide and wild as I locked my hand over his forearm.

"What business do you have with my brother?"

He cast his gaze down to my hand and shrugged me off "please don't crease my suit, Damon; it's quite expensive"

I looked across the back seat as Katherine glared at me, her eyes offering warning, she didn't look so confident anymore; she looked slight and fragile as the heavy leather interior surrounded her, the beefy exterior of the car encasing her.

He followed my gaze and tiled his head slightly "you're worried about my sister, and I'd take a guess that your now concerned for your brother too, am I right?"

Holding my stony expression I clenched my jaw.

I hesitated before stepping forwards and sliding across the seat next to Katherine as the door slammed shut.

He sat down on the seat facing us, his arms spread over the back of the chair, he challenged my stare, neither one of us breaking as he instructed the driver.

"Mystic falls please, Michael"


	7. Chapter 2 update 3

It hadn't taken long for me to convince Stefan that it would be in his benefit to follow my instructions and despite his curiosity he allowed the car to transport him to 'Mystic Falls' with no idea as to his destination, I had secured my childhood home, the large ornate building had been in my family for generations, it had been the only material object I made sure to keep my hold on, 'things' didn't normally mean anything to me... apart from Katherine.

I couldn't be sure how my meeting with Katherine would go, I knew just how feisty she could be and I didn't expect for one minute that she would listen to what I had to say. I had never spoken of our childhood with her before, her naivety had allowed me to avoid the issue, however our time apart had allowed her to mature, and with that maturity came a heightened curiosity.

I had played out the scenario of us meeting again many times, trying to predict her reaction, I knew that I'd have to offer her the truth that she had been seeking for so many years, and I hated the truth I hid in the shadows of my deceit, truth caused pain and upset, truth caused the walls of people's lives to crash down around them and I preferred to shield myself from all of that.

I couldn't help but feel triumphant the moment that Katherine had said she would come with me, I knew that Mystic Falls would offer my sister the future she deserved, I can't say that I had been overjoyed at the prospect of the other Salvatore brother tagging along, I'd heard numerous stories of the wild and unpredictable Damon, He had the brawn, desperately lacked the brains though. I'd always known that Stefan would be the better choice. I needed someone that I could depend on and I knew that I would have the upper hand over Stefan, he craved the strength that I possessed and only a mention of having a fraction of my power would appeal to him, it didn't matter that I wasn't even sure I would be able to see my offer through, I would say anything though, if it meant I could save my sister, I would promise someone the world.

Just as I considered calling him, my phone rang, Stefan's name appeared on the caller ID "Mr. Salvatore, what can I do for you?" I could sense an air of frustration in his voice as He replied "You could start by telling me what I'm doing in Mystic Falls, Klaus. It's very generous of you, however I wasn't in need of a vacation" I couldn't help but laugh lightly, although uptight, Stefan had a rather healthy sense of humor, regardless of whether he meant it or not. "All will be revealed, Stefan; how are you finding your new home? Nice isn't it?"

I noticed his sigh as he had clearly accepted that I wouldn't be offering any type of explanation any time soon. "It's adequate, not that I had expected anything grand; I'm a man of little means, Klaus... but of course you'd realize that if you knew anything about me to begin with." He had spunk and that was something my life was in desperate need of right now. "I thought you would appreciate the space and luxury, after all sharing a home with your brother and my sister must test your patience, I'd make the most of the peace whilst you can if I were you"

His voice faltered at my last sentence, "Make the most of it? And what does that mean exactly, Klaus?" I couldn't tell of my further plans, not right now, I'd scare him out of Mystic Falls before I even had the chance to begin seeing them through. "I just think that you should take this opportunity and live as you so obviously enjoy, alone and desolate" I was positive that I'd not convinced him, I continued though "I'll be letting you onto the next stage of my plans soon, Stefan; Just be patient" He hesitated before speaking again "there's this girl" I hadn't expected this, I didn't imagine that Stefan would find her before I had directed him in her direction. Playing the fool I acted surprised; "Oh yes, pretty thing is she?"

Stefan drew in a breath and spoke slowly, clearly; "She bears a resemblance to your sister, Klaus. She bares a rather uncanny resemblance actually, you feel like giving me answers yet?"

He had caught me completely off guard and I couldn't think of anything to say that would satisfy him "I have no idea what you are talking about, Stefan; are you feeding enough? I think perhaps your hallucinating!" I disliked the direction that the conversation was heading and knew that I needed to avoid any further questions "Stefan, I am sorry but I must go... business to attend to"

I chose this line to be the end of our conversation and disconnected the call.

Shrugging on my jacket I made my way outside and instructed the driver to, Katherine's...home, if you could call it a home, I'm pretty sure she hadn't had a home since we had been together, I had always tried to offer her a decent life, I almost wanted to make her feel as 'normal' as possible.

I waited, poised in the car as I cast my gaze out of the window, the front door opened and her silhouette filled the dark frame of the doorway, I watched as she flicked her hair over one shoulder and stepped over to the car... He followed close behind her, groaning I exited the car.

"Hello brother" she murmured as I kissed her cheek and opened the door for her; Damon hesitated and held back slightly, I had to at least be gracious for my sister's sake; Katherine wouldn't thank me if Damon abandoned her before we had even gotten anywhere.

I attempted the most convincing smile I could and extended my hand to him, I didn't much care for his aggressive and cocky expression, the boy needed to learn some manors; I knew that Stefan had never bothered much with his brother's wild antics.

I could feel the tension oozing from Damon and I would have given anything to knock that wild boy image right out of him. Katherine spoke in an edgy voice from the back seat; she clearly sensed the impending situation and didn't much care for my making an enemy of her pathetic excuse of a man.

Following an uncomfortable exchange of words I managed to coax Damon into the car and we set about our journey to Mystic Falls. Katherine's head shot up, her previous relaxed expression now changing to apprehension upon my instructions to the driver.

"Klaus, why on earth are we going there?"

I smiled across at her and poured the three of us a glass of champagne "Sister dear, we have to broaden our horizons, the future. No, let me rephrase that... our future lies in Mystic Falls... you'll see soon enough"


	8. Chapter 2 update 4

Stefan's Pov –

I witnessed as the sanctuary of night passed, the darkness now replaced with a warm light, the car slowed, and the leaves on the surrounding tree's held onto a gentle hint of autumn and I felt the atmosphere change, something deep in the pit of my stomach stirred. Shifting in my seat I attempted to regain control over myself, I felt a sense of familiarity although I knew that I had never visited this place before, it felt almost as though I was meant to be here.

Tilting my head I noticed the oversized building as the car pulled up alongside it, the windows dark and cloaked by heavy gold and blood red material, the door large and arched, a pillared veranda spread along the front, ivy winding casually up each rounded pillar.

I exited the car with a little apprehension, the driver opened the car boot and handed me two black holdalls, and I guessed that Klaus must have prepared them for me.

I nodded in thanks and stood looking up at the sheer velocity of the building, it wasn't like anything I had seen before, and its surroundings totally secluded from the sleepy town I had previously passed through, the only noise that of distant cars and birds as they communicated with each other.

My instinct was to knock, after all I didn't know if I would be alone here, hell... I didn't know anything!

The cast iron handle hitting against the door echoed throughout the building beyond, I stole a look around me once more, searching for a sign of life when the door creaked open, peering through the dark gap I was surprised to see a frail woman, her hair scraped back into a bun, specs of silver and white visible.

"Ah, Mr. Salvatore, Master Klaus had told me to expect you, I trust your journey was without problem?"

Narrowing my eyes I rested one of the holdalls over my shoulder and craned my neck to see past her, the house although dark on initial appearance looked airy and I noticed shards of light being allowed in through stained windows.

Raising my brow I mimicked her words "Master, Klaus?"Shaking my head in disbelief I stepped past her, the usual 'invitation only' didn't apply, considering the owner of the house walked amongst the dead.

I had been directed to a cool and spacious room to the end of a long corridor, the expanse of the house blew my mind. I dropped my bags and walked over to the large arched window, the land surrounding the house expanded beyond my vision, I noticed a classic black Mustang parked to the left side of the drive, grinning I moved back to the centre of the room and something caught my eye.

I picked up the cream envelope, the set of keys sliding off as I lifted it and withdrew the letter from inside.

"_Stefan, _

_I trust that you find your room adequate? I am sure that you have already spotted your little present on the drive, no need to be gentle with her, she can take it. _

_I have enrolled you at 'Mystic Falls High School' and I've purchased the books and other such equipment that you might need. My housekeeper, Rose will see to any other requirements you might have, money is not an issue should you need it._

_And Stefan, one more thing... no killing! This isn't a new hunting ground for you, I have made sure the cellar is stocked with the finest blood donations; I will be in touch soon._

_Klaus"_

Discarding the letter I investigated the rest of the grand house, my first port of call... the cellar, I opened the large chest fridge, Klaus was certainly a man of his word, there was an obscene amount of blood all ready for my consumption; I grabbed one and began to hungrily drink, closing my eyes as the heavy, smooth liquid trickled down my throat, it brought out a hunger and need within me and nothing else could satisfy it.

The remainder of the night tested my self control. I paced back and forth the spacious lounge, knocking back glass after glass alternating between whisky and blood, I had never realised before now how much I depended on the release of hunting, my body felt as though it was on fire, pins and needles started at my feet, creeping up my legs and to my chest and I felt a desperation deep within my gut.

The warmth of the sun crept in through the heavy curtains, as I pushed the heavy material aside, my naked chest basking in the sunlight as I tilted my head and inspected the Mustang. I didn't know what lay in wait for my at Mystic Falls High School, but there was a reason Klaus wanted me there and I knew that I couldn't spend one second longer in this museum of a house.

...

I pulled on the brown, worn leather jacket that hung in the wardrobe (a Klaus gift) and knocked the sunglasses further back onto the bridge of my nose, the air felt fresh against my skin, days like this made me realise how dependant I was on the protection of my ring; I touched it against my thumb, a habit my father had gotten Damon and myself used to.

"_Always check it's there, son... your enemy's will strip you of any safety at the nearest opportunity"_

Mystic Falls High School set back in a lush array of tree's, the outlay had the look of a perfect picture, the car park full of a variety of cars, huddles of teenagers stood in their 'clicks' no doubt discussing the past weekend's events, I felt eyes boring into me as I strutted across the lot, the whispers touching against my ears.

"_He's new!" _

"_Well, well, well... looks like School just got good"_

"_Who does he think he is? James Dean?"_

Dropping my head I continued forwards, I hadn't been around this many people for a long time and I could feel their thoughts absorbing into me, The battle against my need for blood took every ounce of concentration I could muster.

I didn't notice the car door until it had come into full contact with me, a gasp followed as I felt a hand rest against my arm.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry! I guess I'm half asleep still and..." she stopped as I lifted my head, my eyes felt like they were melting the sunglasses that protected them from exposure.

Dropping my head once more I knocked her shoulder as I barged past her.

I waited until I could be sure that I was out of view, pulling off the glasses as I loosened the buttons on my shirt, bending my knees slightly and resting my hands against my thighs as I dropped my upper body forwards, I was being sucked into oblivion.

I regained composure long enough to dig the phone out of my pocket, sucking against the warm air I rested my head back against the rough wall behind me, closing my eyes as I waited for him to pick up the call.

"Mr. Salvatore, what can I do for you?"

I couldn't bite back the frustration and slight growl in my voice as I replied.

"You could start by telling me what I'm doing in Mystic Falls, Klaus!..."


	9. Chapter 3 update 1

Elena's Pov –

The first day of a new term, great! I had spent the summer in a zombie state, my wayward brother spiralled more out of control each day that passed and I had given up on trying to help him, what use was it if he wouldn't even help himself?

Our parent's accident which had resulted in their death had really knocked Jeremy, not that it hadn't affected me... god knows it had, but he was younger than me and at that age where boys can go one way or the other... and Jeremy seemed to have chosen 'the other'

I think he felt almost... responsible too, I had been in the car when we crashed, if I closed my eyes long enough I could still feel the cool water surrounding me, the panic in my body as I realised I couldn't move.

And then after that came the pain and guilt, all wrapped in the deepest sadness; people always tell me that time is a healer, yet 6 months on I'm still left wondering when the pain will ease, I guess I realise it never will.

I replied to Bonnie's text, she had been so strong for me, every girl should have a friend like Bonnie, and it should be a rule in life.

"_I'll meet u in our regular spot; Ric doesn't need the car 2day"_

I pulled the brush through my hair, my eyes drifting to the picture of my mother as it rested against the mirror, she would spend hours brushing my hair, telling me how soft it was, how many hearts I would break, my memories of them offered both comfort and pain but I always remained thankful for the slightest vision my mind gave me, without that I'd be a mere robot, this way I could sustain a fraction of normality.

The buzz of bodies seeped around me, muffled voices as everyone gathered in their social circles, it was tedious really, people pretending to be what they weren't, adopting any kind of personality, no matter how fake it might be, they would do anything just to be accepted.

"Sheep" that's what Caroline would call them, "flocks of fashion victim sheep" Bonnie and I would remain silent whilst she went off on one of her 'rants'

You see the thing about Caroline is, she likes to think that one day she'll 'make a difference' I'm pretty sure she is thoroughly convinced that she will become America's first cheerleading, fashionista, leading lady. I mean, she's harmless enough and over time she had become a healthy part in mine and Bonnie's circle of friendship.

Releasing my belt I mustered up all of my inner strength and pulled down my visor, it never hurt to practice your "I'm feeling fine today, thank you" smile.

I pushed it shut with force and sighed, it was a shame I couldn't look at that smile and believe it myself.

I hadn't seen him until it was too late, my car door bore the full force of his body as he slammed into it, I staggered back and quickly regained my composure as my eyes drifted over his chest, although mostly covered by the worn leather jacket, I could easily make out the distinction of a variety of muscles, I swallowed slowly and allowed my gaze to move up; his jaw defined and strong, tilting my head I attempted to penetrate my gaze through his dark sunglasses.

I finally found my voice, stammering an apology as he lowered his head, not even acknowledging me as he barged past, I waited, watching as he sauntered off, his head not lifting, not even to spare me one last look; it was refreshing... not having a guy tripping over himself for me; refreshing yet also a little insulting.

Just as he disappeared out of my line of sight I felt a hand brush against my shoulder, Bonnie giggled and waved my car keys in front of my face.

"Help yourself day is it, Elena?"

I smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear, the wind had picked up recently and a chill set in the air.

Bonnie linked her arm into mine and guided me towards the daunting building that lay in wait. "I called you Saturday, where were you?"

I had felt guilty about ignoring Bennie's call, but Ric and I had been mid lecture, another of our 'share your feelings and it will help' family nights, of course it hadn't made one bit of difference, Jeremy had only closed up, just like he always did.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Bonnie... things have been... harsh, Jer is stropping about the house like a..." Bonnie finished my sentence for me as she turned me to face her, rubbing my arm gently with her hand "like a teenager?" Nodding slowly I briefly rested my forehead against her shoulder.

Bonnie had been the first person I spoke to at preschool, she had walked curiously over to me as I watched out the window, I thought my mom had popped out to the car to get something, I was convinced she'd be back in just a second.

"She come back later, want some juice?" Those were Bonnie's first words to me and I think I knew at that moment we were meant to be lifelong friends and we had shared mostly everything since.

I had grown up envious of her though, all the boys adored Bonnie's caramel skin, her long, wavy hair and enduring personality, and those were just some of the attributes that she had going for her.

Bonnie had her sights set on one particular man though, much to my disgust.

"Sooooo how's Uncle Ric? He's teaching here this semester huh?"

I rolled my eyes and mimicked vomiting "Bonnie! Really? This little crush on Ric still hasn't passed? It's eww! He's old enough to be your dad or something, not to mention the fact that he's my dad's brother! It's like... it's like family!"

We reached the lockers as Bonnie gave me a playful push "not blood family though! He was your dad's step brother right?"

I sighed and pulled out my timetable, studying it as I lent my back against the lockers "mhmmmm"

"YOUNGER step brother at that! "She gave me a gentle nudge "I'll be the best aunty ever! Don't worry El"

I could hear her laugh faintly in the distance; my attention however was focused elsewhere.

His face bared down towards a lesson plan, the sun glasses had gone and I felt my heart pounding against my rib cage, so much so that I was sure everyone else could hear it too, He pulled his fingers through the back of his hair, lifting his gaze suddenly and there it was... he was starting right at me and I felt like my soul was on fire.

I couldn't hear Bonnie's voice any longer, but I was pretty sure she was still talking to me. You know 'those' scenes in the movies, the one where boy see's girl for the first time, girl's heart skips a beat and the whole worlds slows for them, it's just them melting into the universe?

Well this was absolutely nothing like that. It was unlike anything that had ever been, I felt like he had captured me into a trance, every muscle in my body felt fluid and weak, my breathing slowed almost to a stop, but my heart... my heart threatened to leap out of my body.

I gasped for breath, and I knew I was falling...

Bonnie's voice suddenly pierced my dream like state "ELENA!"

I waited for the thud, squeezing my eyes closed as I imagined my body in a heap on the floor, my head coming into contact with the cool tiles, but it never came, instead I found myself breathing in a scent of leather mixed with a musky, warm cologne, I snuck a look, partially opening just one eye as the vision of my saviour came into focus.

"We meet again Miss...?"

I opened my mouth in response, the best I could offer was a pathetic croak of noise, Bonnie came to my rescue suddenly; she took my arm, helping me to my feet as he picked up his bag and slung it casually over his shoulder.

"Gilbert, its Gilbert" Bonnie responded.

He scoffed and flashed a crocked smile, one brow raised in questioning "Her name is Gilbert?"

I cut my eyes across to Bonnie, running my hands over my hair as I smoothed it down.

"It's Elena, Gilbert... my name, is Elena"

My eyes fixed to his mouth as I waited to hear his warm voice again, Bonnie nudged my arm and I realised my jaw was virtually touching the floor.

"Well Miss my name is Elena Gilbert, I hope you're feeling better... perhaps you'll fall into my lap again sometime soon"

Before I could utter another embarrassing word he walked off, just as he had done in the car park, leaving us stunned and watching him disappear into the crowd.

Caroline's voice snapped us back to some form of reality "..that?" I closed my locker and headed for the girls restroom, I still didn't feel 100% and class was due to start any moment.

I cupped my hand against my mouth, the cool water touching my lips as I swallowed desperately, my eyes rested on the reflection facing me.

I knew that most of the girls at school considered me to be popular, pretty, successful... but it's easy to pass an opinion when you don't really know someone.

I didn't see what 'they' did, the vision that stared back at me was pale, drained and desperate. Her brown eyes empty, her cheeks sallow and her mouth cast down, no hint of a real smile.

That was the venerable Elena though, she couldn't make herself obvious to everyone else, and I liked to keep her well hidden.

Bonnie appeared behind me, her head tilted as she observed my expression, and just like that I switched, the empty eyes lifted and the mouth set into the well practiced smile.

She rested her hand against my shoulder lightly "you know that you don't have to pretend with me, Elena, don't you?"

I trusted Bonnie, I really did and before... well before my parents death I would have told her everything that was going on with me, now though... it was too much to even admit to myself how I felt, let alone confiding in her.

I mustered the chirpiest voice I could "Honestly, Bonnie I'm ok. I just skipped breakfast this morning and I haven't been sleeping great, it's nothing serious though, you don't need to worry about me"

My interrogation was saved by the sound of the bell, I had History first and Ric would be pissed at me if was late for his first lesson at Mystic Falls.

I took my usual seat next to Bonnie's desk; solidarity in History was a must, seeing as we both sucked as much as each other at it.

I caught her gaze and soon realised it wasn't directed towards me, narrowing my eyes I followed its course... and there he was, his leather jacket now slung over the back of his chair, his soul searching eyes glaring right back at me.

I tried to steal my attention away from him, but he felt like a magnet, drawing me in and I couldn't escape, I didn't want to.


	10. Chapter 3 update 2

Stefan's Pov –

Who was she! What the hell was I doing here and who was she! Those were the questions swimming around in my head, I hadn't intended on capturing her attention, but since I had first laid my eyes on her in the lot this morning... she was all I could think about.

I felt something stir within me, it was unfamiliar and I didn't want it, I didn't want her filling my head!

I knew that she had something to do with my reason for being in Mystic Falls, I still couldn't contemplate Klaus's plans, they involved her though, they involved Elena.

I had survived my day at Mystic Falls High, despite my initial reservations. Every corner I turned offered a fresh blood donor and this town certainly wasn't short of pretty young things, Elena Gilbert very much at the top of that list.

I had looked long and deep into her eyes, into her soul and there was emptiness there, a shallow pool of nothing. I was sure that she managed to convince her friends and even her family that she was... ok, coping even, but I knew there was more, there was a deep rooted torment within her, I recognised it because that kind of torment had been the reason I decided to flip the switch on my own humanity.

Throwing my bag on the floor I kicked off my boots and slumped back on the bed, the 3 empty packs of blood lay next to me, it had now been at least 48 hours since my last 'hunt' and my body craved it! I could feel my bones contorting with dissatisfaction, my jaw ached for the feeling of human flesh, and resting my head against the pillows I closed my eyes.

_The air fresh and my senses alert, I could hear the most distant mouse scurrying amongst voids, the wind carried a fragrance of honeysuckle and violets, the warmth of the sun penetrated my skin and sunk deep into my bones, the daylight setting slowly as I tasted the dusk._

_I felt a presence close by, it wasn't unexpected though_

_Her breath brushed over my earlobe, her hand rested against my hip "it's so beautiful here, Stefan"_

_A sudden smile spread across my mouth as I turned to face her; I knew in that moment that I would never again see more beauty and warmth then what I saw in her eyes._

_Her brown eyes speckled with hints of gold, framed by soft lashes, I traced my finger over the bridge of her delicate nose, down and across her soft, plump lips, and I felt her smile lift beneath my finger._

_Tilting my head I held her gaze and brushed strands of hair from her face, my thumb catching her cheek. _

"_I'm looking at something that is even more beautiful, Elena" _

I sat up, my body covered in sweat, my room now cloaked in darkness as I cut my eyes towards the window; a slight breeze blew the curtains, making them look as though they were dancing.

Rubbing my hand against the back of my neck I felt the dampness of my hair touching my fingers, my voice the only sound in the stillness of the house "what the hell was that!"

As if in answer to my question, my phone started ringing, Klaus's name flashing on the display.

I answered as I stood in front of the window, the darkness was so inviting, tempting me to go out and play.

"Klaus."

I could hear the faint sound of the car engine in the background, Klaus sounded frustrated, bored in fact.

"Hello, Stefan how was school?" I felt my jaw tense as the signs of yet another tedious conversation became obvious.

"I'm the model student; I'll be top of the class in no time. I presume you are calling to tell me what the hell I'm doing here! And who she is!"

Klaus sighed and a silence followed "Ok, Stefan... I'll admit, you do deserve some answers, I'll explain in full when I arrive so this will just have to do for now."

I stilled my body and focused on the Mustang parked casually on the gravelled path out the front of the house.

"The girl, the one that you have... noticed"

I cut over his words, correcting him "Met, Klaus; I've met her" I waited for him to process the information, he must have figured it would happen, being in such close proximity all day, he wasn't stupid and he would have known that I'd be drawn to her.

"Well, well, well... so what do you think of our secret little weapon, Mr. Salvatore?"

It clicked, I knew that Katherine was sick, I'd guessed there was something wrong with her and it was obvious to me now... Klaus needed Elena Gilbert, her appearance screamed a connection with Katherine and I'd lay money on Elena having something to do with saving Katherine, I wasn't as gullible as Klaus had thought.

"What is her part in this Klaus? What use is she to you? I mean... we both know it has something to do with your sister's health, but what exactly?"

I wasn't sure what his reaction would be, I half expected the call to cut off, but it didn't... instead he replied to my question, he actually gave me something.

"I can't divulge much at the moment, Stefan... present company is not suitable for me to discuss this; I can tell you that you are right, she is part of the plan, a very crucial part and I need for you to use your charms... I do hope you possess some and your greedy brother didn't steal them all"

I thought for a split second that I heard Damon snort in the background, that couldn't be though, my brother wouldn't give Klaus the time of day... Damon didn't do anything unless there was something in it for him.

I had made my way down to the basement, I needed blood, it seemed like every conversation I had with Klaus drained me of all energy, I swallowed with severe hunger.

"And in which way do you want me to charm her, Klaus? I mean... what is my goal exactly?"

He laughed softly and I noticed his voice lower "Her, Stefan! She is your goal. Woe her, make her feel special, make her feel safe with you, get her to trust you... oh and Stefan! Make the most of your time alone, it will be quite short lived"

The line went dead and I was left wondering what his intentions for Elena were, one thing I did know was that I didn't care, she was collateral damage, as long as Klaus made good on his promise to me, that's really all I cared about.

All I wanted was the ability to abandon my brother once and for all, Klaus could give me the power to do that, and I'd be invincible to Damon.

I decided to give Klaus the benefit of the doubt, playing with Elena would occupy my time, perhaps relieve a little of my growing boredom.

I passed Rose on my travels to the front door, I had showered and changed, the night time had been too inviting to resist, and I couldn't spend another evening trapped in the constraints of this meauseum.

"Mr. Salvatore, you're going out?"

I rested my hand on the door handle and sighed, the last thing I needed was a woman trying to keep track of my every move, it had never been an issue in the past and I wasn't planning on allowing it to be now.

Normally I wouldn't have thought twice about ripping her throat to pieces, sucking the very soul from her, I could only imagine the impact this would have on my deal with Klaus, I'd have to maintain restraint.

Turning to face her I focused on her pupils, I spoke slow and clear "You are going to turn around and go about your business, Rose. You don't care where I am going or what I am doing; you will not communicate with me unless I instigate it"

My pupils dilating as I drew back, away from her... waiting for the usual response, instead something else happened, something which took me by complete surprise, something that had never happened to me before.

Rose smiled and pushed the car keys into my hand "You'll be needing these Mr. Salvatore, do be careful, Mystic Falls is quite the temptation at night and Master Klaus will be most upset should you go back on your word... and the compulsion, as you may have already guessed... it doesn't work on me, don't forget who I serve, Master Klaus would never allow my mind to be diverted from the course he has set me on, you'd do good to remember that. Goodnight Mr. Salvatore"

Her final words came as she turned her back to me and disappeared into the living room.

I had been stupid and naive, of course Klaus had all of his bases covered, and He was a man of detail if nothing else.

I didn't know what she'd like, I knew I had to do something to break the ice though, Klaus had suggested using 'charm' but my charms had been out of practice for some time now, I wasn't even sure if I still had any... well without compulsion.

That was something I couldn't quite get my head around, why did Klaus not compel her? Why take the long and hard route of having me gain her trust and affections? If he needed her and it was obviously for the sake of his sick sister... why would he not speed up the process and do it the easy way?

One thing I did know was that Klaus must have his reasons, not that I cared all that much, I guess perusing Elena Gilbert would give me a little hobby whilst I was in Mystic Falls, a lesser version of my usual 'hunting'.

It didn't take me long to track her, Elena's scent was overpowering to everything else, it was warmth in essence.

I stood in the distance, shrouded by trees as I caught a glimpse of her against the soft lighting surrounding the window, she looked out, not at any one particular thing, her eyes looked blank and dark, she looked as though she was stuck in the distance.

Her hair fell over her shoulders and I found myself studying her, my eyes narrowing as I wished I could catch a glimpse inside her head, people were usually easy for me to read but she was a complicated mess of feelings and hidden depth, mixed with sadness, she wasn't like anyone I had met before and for a 162 year old vampire that was saying something.

Looking down at the bright spring flowers I clutched in my hand I made forwards and knocked lightly on the door. I waited until I heard her heartbeat speed up. Her voice sounded from just the other side of the door "I've got it uncle Ric"

I held my peace offering in front of me, cocking my head slightly as I displayed my best charming grin, Elena stepped back slightly, her hand instinctively reaching for the necklace which rested against her olive skin, I had clocked the necklace on our first meeting just this morning, it would be exactly the kind of trophy I'd take for my 'collection'.

"Um, Hi! What are you doing here...?"

I held the flowers out towards her, nodding gently as she looked questioningly into my eyes; the earlier sadness had been replaced with certain shyness. "You, got me flowers!" I nodded once again "They are my delayed apology, Elena I realise that I acted like a complete Jerk today and I'm... sorry, I promise you though, I'm not always like that... I'm usually a pretty decent guy, if you get to know me..."

She took the flowers and I felt her finger brush against mine, her eyes darted to my face, as she touched the petals of a bright yellow flower against her nose, I watched her eyes close as she drew in a deep breath.

"Thank you, I don't remember the last time there were flowers in this house..." I watched as the distance settled back in her eyes, she focused her stare on the array of colours, her mouth dropped slightly.

I looked up and noticed Mr Alaric; He lent against the doorway to an obviously spacious kitchen "everything ok, Elena?"

She turned to face him, her tone light and as convincingly chirpy as she could manage "Mmhmm everything is fine" I noticed his eyes studying me, there was something about the way they rested on my face, something accusing.

He nodded once and disappeared back inside the kitchen, Elena clearly embarrassed by our staring competition as she rolled her eyes slightly and shrugged her shoulders "He's, a little protective, always has been... especially more so since my parents died" Her embarrassment now replaced with confusion "And I have no idea why you would be interested in this information, god I'm such a drama queen"

I couldn't help but allow the corner of my mouth to lift into a slight smile "its ok, He's just looking out for you, that's what guardians are supposed to do. I wish I'd had that when my parents died"

She smiled shyly and cocked her head, her eyes narrowing. Lifting my eyes to her gaze I plunged my hands into my pockets and stepped back "I'll see you in School, Elena Gilbert" and with that I turned my back and walked away.

I smiled to myself as I heard her light footsteps against the step just outside the front door "Wait! I don't even know your name!"

Stopping, but not turning to face her I replied "its Stefan... Stefan Salvatore" I heard the flutter in her heart as I walked away.

I'd call, Klaus and tell him the game was officially underway.


	11. Chapter 3 update 3

Elena's Pov –

I felt frustrated, I couldn't concentrate on my Journal, usually the words would pour from my head and onto the waiting pages, not tonight though... all my head could focus on tonight was him, the mysterious Stefan Salvatore.

I looked down at the pages, noticing for the first time his name scrawled over and over again, slamming the book closed I pushed it to one side, watching as it slid onto the bed next to me. The evening was sticky, the air suffocating and despite the fact that I was wearing only a pair of hot pants and vest top, my body still felt as though it were on fire.

I looked to the open window, wishing for a breeze to pass through, nothing came though, only the stillness of the night. Something felt unfamiliar, almost like a presence was watching over me, I knew that Uncle Ric and Jeremy were home, but it wasn't their presence I felt, it was deeper than that, more intense.

I padded over to the window, holding the curtain aside as I leant against the frame and cast my gaze over the tree's, I expected to see something or someone, but I didn't see anything unusual, I could feel it though, there was no denying that.

Giving up on the possibility of seeing something that wasn't there I settled down against the softness of my bed, my hair spread over the pillow as I concentrated on the stickers that coated the ceiling of my room.

The stars had been there since my mom and I had stuck them in place on my 10th birthday, they no longer held the ability to glow and I had most certainly out grown them but I couldn't bring myself to take them down, it was a part of my childhood and with that a part of the time I had spent with them, that was something I could never erase.

I turned out the soft glow of my bedside lamp, turning the light of the day out at the same time, and as I closed my eyes I welcomed tomorrow, I welcomed seeing Stefan again.

...

The morning brought a fresh hope, a feeling of absolute possibility that things could improve, things could really change for the better.

I managed more than just my regular black coffee for breakfast, Jeremy eyed me suspiciously as I breezed into the kitchen and stole a piece of toast from his plate, I busied myself making our lunch as Uncle Ric said his goodbyes and left for school, calling after him "don't be late, you two!"

I pulled my hair back into a loose knot and gulped down the steaming mug of coffee, I could sense Jeremy's eyes upon me and I looked up at him from beneath my lashes "What Jeremy? Do I have something on my face?"

He grinned lazily and put his plate in the sink... ready for someone else to wash up! "Just a silly grin, sister dear... I guess I'm just not used to seeing you with one of those! It's... refreshing"

I pushed my hand playfully through his hair "Well my annoying yet loveable brother, I'm glad my face refreshes you, now let's get our butts in gear and get to school, the last thing we need is Uncle Ric giving us detention for being late! He'd be next to impossible to live with!"

The memory of this morning washed over me as I stood staring into my locker, it had been longer then forever that I had felt any kind of connection with my brother, and if you took away everything else, this morning actually felt like it was another 'normal' day, our parents were still alive and everything was... normal.

I ran my fingers over the picture that clung to the inside of my locker door, the smiling faces of my mother and father gazing back at me, I tried to surround myself with them; nothing could ever make up for not having them in a physical sense, but I found something... comforting in it.

I closed the door and looked down at my phone, Bonnie was running late and she usually texted me! I contemplated calling as I turned and a soft gasp fell from my mouth, Stefan stood so close that I could smell the warm cologne against his neck.

"I'm sorry, Elena... I didn't mean to... frighten you, I seem to be making a habit of showing up when you aren't expecting it, and I promise it's not intentional"

I clutched my books against my chest and I found a smile creep over my lips as I looked up at him "Um Morning, Stefan how are you today?" I cringed inside at my goofy question. Once upon a time I had been quite the flirting expert, one bat of my lashes and I'd have the guys falling over themselves for me.

But since the accident, boys weren't really on my radar, and I seemed to have forgotten how to communicate with them.

Much to my relief the corner of his mouth lifted into a very charming smile "well, Elena... I must say that my morning just got a whole lot better for seeing your pretty face" I felt a flush of colour creep over my face, warmth beneath my skin as I tilted my head and rested it against the lockers.

He bit lightly against his bottom lip, resting his hand against the small of my back as he directed me away from the lockers, I followed willingly, it was almost as though when I found myself around him, I fell into a trance like state, and I felt incredibly drawn to him in every way.

He told me of his recent stay in Italy and I asked after his family... I noticed that he looked away from me at mention of family, his face clouded over when I asked if he had siblings, his reply short and I sensed the initial distance that I had felt on our first meeting "Uhhh, yeah... we aren't... close, He pretty much does his own thing, I don't see him from one year to the next"

I cut my gaze over to him, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I felt a sense of compassion towards him, he seemed so lonely, and his eyes reminded me of my own.

"That must be hard, not getting to spend much time with him?"

His jaw tensed and he stopped walking, the people around us seemed to fade into the background as I searched his eyes "It's... complicated, Elena, my brother is complicated and it's not really something I like to waste my time talking about"

I could understand that, I felt the same when it came to discussing the night of my parents death, although I found myself wanting to tell him all about it, I wanted to confide in him.

I noticed Bonnie and Caroline, both of them huddled close together as they eyed us suspiciously, Stefan however seemed to be completely unaware of their existence as he placed a hand lightly against my wrist, urging me to stand still. I felt that familiar heat coursing through my veins, my heart pumping wildly as his deep brown eyes penetrated me, my lips parted but no words came out, he had me completely captured, It was all I could do to focus on his mouth as he spoke.

"Uh, I know you still don't know me all that well Elena, but uh... would you consider coming to my home tonight and allowing me the privilege of cooking for you?"

A struggled response escaped my throat as I bit against my lip through an awkward smile, I heard Caroline's not so subtle whisper "Oh do not tell me she is gunna turn him down!" Bonnie hushed her as Stefan looked over at them, his brows knotted in a frown.

I could feel Bonnie's eyes burning into my back, I knew she wanted me to use the new term to start fresh and think about myself for a change and she would kill me if I turned down such an irresistible offer.

We made our plans and I'd be expected at Mystic Falls Boarding House tonight at 8:00, Stefan promised me an authentic Italian meal, I'd not had home cooked Italian food since the death of my mother, no one cooked pasta quite like her but I was more than willing to let Stefan try.

I spent the remainder of the day in a haze of anticipation and excitement; it had been a long time since I'd allowed myself to be alone in the company of a guy, well a guy that hadn't been my brother or uncle! Bonnie and Caroline positively buzzed over the news, although Caroline's happiness was also tinged with a subtle hint of jealousy! Caroline had always been amongst our circle of friends, however I had never shared the same relationship that Bonnie did with her; ever since we were 5, Caroline had a spiteful envious streak and it always seemed to be targeted in my direction.

I had never been able to work out the exact reason, although I was convinced it had a lot to do with my sister like bond with Bonnie, or possibly the on/off relationship that I'd had with Tyler Lockwood, Caroline had fancied herself a position in the Lockwood family, their wealth had attracted her and the fact that Tyler was the strong athletic type was an added bonus.

And as my mind drifted haphazardly to Tyler and the last time we had spoken I felt a strong grip on my shoulder and my body tensed "Hey babe, can I give you a ride home?"

Turning to face him I forced a grateful smile and shook my head "no thanks Ty, I got my car with me, I'll catch you tomorrow?"

Before he could drag the conversation out any further I allowed the crowd to sweep me into its protection, leaving Tyler staring after me, his jaw clenched as the humiliation of my answer processed his brain.

Even now I could never understand why I had ever been drawn to Tyler, but we had always found ourselves 'together' when either one of our lives had experienced any kind of hiccup, we had always sought comfort in each other but it had never gone much further than that, I wouldn't contemplate any form of 'serious' relationship with Tyler, he just wasn't the type.

I didn't know what to expect from tonight, I'd changed at least 10 times and finally settled on a denim skirt and black long sleeved shirt, my legs were my greatest asset (next to my hair) and it wouldn't hurt to give Stefan a taste of what I had to offer, even if I did feel slightly uncomfortable in doing so.

I couldn't work him out; He didn't seem like most other guys... When he looked at me, he really looked at me; never the less, he was still a guy and as I applied a light coat of mascara and clear lip gloss I made my mind up that He would appreciate the effort.

I knew I wouldn't escape a comment from Ric and Jeremy, neither one of them used to seeing me so... dressed up anymore, I mainly lived in my jeans and 'chucks' and I think they both preferred that, it gave them both less to be protective over.

"Where are you going Elena?"

I caught sight of them both exiting the kitchen as I shrugged on my leather bomber jacket.

"I have... a date, Uncle Ric"

They both followed me until I stepped firmly out to the porch, I turned to face them and sucked in a deep breath "Look, you both wanted me to smile and do... normal things that normal girls do, that's all I'm trying to do, so please... don't make that difficult for me!"

Jeremy shrugged and took another oversized bite of his apple "whatever just don't lecture me next time I dare to leave the prison of this house! Ok, El?"

Uncle Ric sighed as He watched Jeremy saunter upstairs "Please don't be back late, Elena! I'm relying on you to set a good example for your brother, who are you going on this date with anyway? Please don't tell me it's Tyler!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head "No, Ric... it's most definitely not Tyler! That ship has well and truly sailed, you don't have to worry there. Uhh it's the new guy actually... Stefan, he's uhhh... cooking Italian for me, I think he has like Italian roots or something"

Ric seemed more satisfied with Stefan being my Souter for the evening and He waited until I got in my car, before shutting the front door.

I had seen the old boarding house once or twice before, but never at this time of night... the grounds were lit by carefully placed spot lights, a glow of warmth emanated from most of the windows and as I got out the car I heard a faint beat of music, the smell of garlic and basil hit me as the breeze swept across my face.

I chewed the inside of my mouth and built up the courage to tap my knuckles against the large wooden door, Stefan's voice echoed from behind its heavy protection "Just a second, Elena"

Taking a deep breath I stepped back and ran a hand over my hair, smoothing it against my back, I hope I'd picked the right outfit! Now that I was here the short skirt didn't seem like such a good idea and I felt exposed.

It was too late now though, I looked up slowly, my legs becoming weak; Stefan had swapped his casual 'school outfit' for black jeans and a black button up shirt, his hair set in a mess of perfection, a crooked grin set against his mouth.

"Elena, you look delicious! Please... come in"


	12. Chapter 3 update 4

Klaus's Pov –

I hadn't endured such utter stupidity then what I had been forced to endure on the lengthy car journey to Mystic Falls.

The drivel that fell from Damon's mouth was enough to warrant me ripping his throat out and throwing his lungs out of the car window!

It only took for me to catch my sister's eye, to realise if I didn't resist the urge to annihilate him, I'd be right back at square one where She and I were concerned and we had come too far now for me allow that to happen.

I still hadn't worked out my sister's motives when it came to Damon Salvatore, she must have some invested interest in him, she certainly wasn't with him for his relationship skills, I knew how selfish Katherine was and it was very clear to me that Damon was merely using her as a chess piece in his game, I just couldn't work out what game he was playing.

He cast a arrogant eye over me, his arms spread across the back of the seat, I noticed as his fingers intertwined in my sister's hair, the boy thought himself a Master of his own Universe, it was quite amusing really; He probably considered himself wise of the world, he knew little of it though, someone with his ignorance and self gratifying swagger could only blag themselves through whichever life they chose to live, but one day... one day he would come unstuck and I would make sure to have a front row seat.

Stefan on the other hand... well he was a different story, the boy had depth, I hadn't completely figured him out yet, but I knew he had layer upon layer of personalities, I wasn't even sure that he knew himself, not the real Stefan.

That's the thing with having the ability to control what we felt, we were able to flip the switch and turn our emotions on and off whenever we required and that was the difference between Damon and Stefan; Sure Damon acted the 'badass' he liked to put on a spectacular show, he was in semi-darkness though, hadn't quite managed to build up the courage to turn that switch completely off.

Stefan's layers consisted of years spent struggling with himself, years of playing with that switch, flipping it on... and off, never quite knowing which he preferred the most.

I could understand that, the only difference between Stefan and myself had been that I tried allowing myself to feel something but instantly realised that I couldn't cope with the intrusion of hurt, desperation, fear, uncertainty and the need to be loved and cared for, Once I flipped that switch off, it stayed off and I had never once been tempted to go back on my decision.

Katherine was a different story though, she was the only 'real' part of my life, and she was the one thing that kept me from going completely over the edge and losing any sense of who I was.

I had once despised Katherine's venerability, her constant need for protection and stability, our father had created this life and then he abandoned it, Katherine had been the runt of his litter and he rejected her.

I tried to avoid her and it worked for quite some time, we had maid's that served a purpose to Katherine, they made sure she was clothed and fed and I made sure that I spent a good part of her early life sewing my wild oats, our father had always tried to convince me how I'd benefit from seeing the world and broadening my mind.

I remember the night he died quite clearly, it was the strongest memory I held and it remained constant.

The previous 6 months had been spent travelling about Japan, I found the crowded streets entertaining, it was impossible to be alone there, and the local delicacies were insatiable.

I felt increasingly agitated the last week of my stay in Japan, nothing satisfied me and my mind kept drifting to 'home' Katherine intruded my thoughts... I realised that something felt very wrong.

Upon my return I had found Katherine huddled in a dark corner, the house staff busied themselves around me, she turned and screamed as I stepped closer, she had been merely a child when I left all those months before, but the girl I saw before me now resembled nothing short of a teenager, a beautiful young woman, the pain and need so visible in her tear filled eyes, I couldn't help but reach out to her and hold her close until her sobbing softened, her body shook that bit less.

I watched as his lifeless body was carried from the parlour, shielding Katherine from the trauma of it as I spun my body around, she whispered softly of finding him "I couldn't find papa anywhere, Klaus... I called for him but he didn't come, I noticed the door open and the sun seemed so inviting; He looked like he was sleeping, I thought it odd for him to be asleep outside though and I called for him again but he did not stir" her voice became more shaken with each word, until the sobbing began once more.

Our father, unable to continue had taken off his ring; He had exposed himself to the cruel light of day in a literal sense.

Clutched firmly in Katherine's hand was his ring; I careful unhooked her fingers and placed my hand on top of it. "Why did he do it Klaus? Why did he leave us?"

I couldn't answer her, not because I didn't know... but because if I did, it would break her, and she was already so damaged.

I didn't leave her side from that day on, I knew of our fathers dirty secret and I knew that she was sick, Katherine wouldn't lead a life as I did, she needed me and unlike our cowardly father, I would never let her down, I wouldn't give up until I had found the cure for her sickness, for the humanity that ate away at her like a cancer.

Damon interrupted the flashback in my head; his cold eyes focused on me as He leant forwards, hands clasped together "So, Klaus... tell me, are you really as bad as 'they' make you out to be?" My mouth moved into a twisted smile as I pressed my thumb against my chin, running my finger over my mouth as I studied his expression. He laughed freely as he stole a glance across at Katherine, she looked at neither of us, and the journey had been spent with her muted.

"Because honestly... you don't seem like much to me, I've come across more intimidating babies"

Katherine stirred and looked with caution over to me, her body suddenly tense as she saved Damon from an untimely yet well deserved end.

"Damon, do yourself a favour and shut up! You're talking of a world that you cannot even comprehend."

Katherine met my gaze and her eyes pleaded with me, wanting to reassure her that I wasn't planning on turning the backseat of the car into a bloodbath I reached out for her, resting my hand over hers as I lowered my tone, speaking in the soothing voice that I saved just for her.

"What my darling Sister means is, that you are in danger of entering a conversation of which you know absolutely nothing about. You have heard of me before, Damon?"

He lifted his head, narrowing his eyes "You know I have, what kind of trick question is that?"

I laughed and winked at Katherine "No trick, Damon... I don't play games, what you see is what you get and my point is that my reputation alone has stood the test of time, I am as bad as they come, the only difference with me is that I use my intelligence before my teeth, I think about every little move that I make and that, my dear boy is what makes me the most deadly predator on earth"

Damon nodded in a seemingly understanding fashion and he relaxed back against the leather seat once more, his gaze now averted out of the window as I watched Katherine, her eyes had lost that softness they once held, they were hollow and that saddened me and left me wondering what had caused her to grow so cold, the sudden and harsh realisation crept over me that I had most likely been the cause of this change in her, I could cope with anything but that.

The car began to slow and the darkness surrounding us offered a sudden glow of light, I watched as Katherine stole a glance out of the window, her hand lifted to her mouth as she gasped lightly "Why are we here, Klaus?"

I took her hand and held it tightly "you knew we would have to come back here, sister... but I promise you that this house will no longer be your prison, it is where we will start our new life, together as a family and if he's good..." I cut my eyes across to Damon "Mr. Salvatore can join our family"

Damon scoffed at my words as he shook his head and continued to gaze out of the window "Nice house!"

Katherine sighed and squinted as she noticed the Mini parked in the drive, I hadn't recognised it myself; I couldn't help but smile though... Stefan must have moved quickly, I liked his initiative, the boy had proven me right to involve him in my plans.

"Who else is here Klaus?"

The car stopped and I sighed softly "Katherine, my darling don't worry yourself, all will be revealed in good time, but right now... we are going to explore some of our old haunts, let's show Damon around shall we?"

She frowned and shook her head questioningly "why would you think Damon wants to be shown around this dump? Think of where you have dragged us from, Brother! Mystic Falls doesn't even come close to comparing"

We couldn't go into the house now! I hadn't banked on Stefan having company, especially not her! This little 'reunion' was going to be hard enough, without Elena and Katherine bumping noses!

"How about we show Damon how tasty the residents of Mystic Falls are, Katherine?" Damon raised a brow in interest. But Katherine still wasn't convinced "Klaus! What is the problem here? I cannot and will not play your games anymore"

I pulled my phone from my jacket pocket and tapped in a message

"Get rid of her... now!"


	13. Chapter 4 update 1

Chapter four – The rabbit in the hat

Stefan's Pov –

I guided her into the living room, gesturing towards the large, red, plush couch, she smelt so good, so inviting and her warmth filled my senses. I wasn't used to this feeling, to being around a human and not sinking my teeth into her skin and draining the soul from her beautiful body, it took all of the strength I hadn't even been aware that I had.

She looked around, her eyes wide as she took in every detail of the room; I couldn't blame her, I to had been overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of the boarding house.

I poured her a glass of wine and I a rather substantial amount of whiskey, we could both do with relaxing.

Sitting down opposite her I looked up, briefly... she was watching me, her hair framing her face; god she was like Katherine, but at the same time... she couldn't have been more different. Her hair straight and sleek, her face soft and delicate, as opposed to Katherine's harshness, I found myself mesmerised by her.

"So uh... Stefan, you live here alone?"

I took a generous gulp of my whiskey and nodded, trying to appear as relaxed as I could "Yeah, I like to be... alone"

She smiled and bowed her head, I watched as a stray strand of hair fell over her cheek, she quickly tucked it behind her ear and took a sip of wine.

I noticed her eyes drift up towards the ceiling, her head tilting slightly as she observed the room.

"It must have been... difficult, losing your parents whilst you're still so young?" Her gaze fell to me instantly, a slight look of shock over her face, I'm positive she wasn't used to people choosing to broach the subject of her parents, probably in fear of her having a mental breakdown.

She looked relieved though "yeah, it was the single hardest thing I've ever had to face, but... the worst part was trying piece my brother, Jeremy's life back together; he's still very much affected by it now..."

There was that distant look again "I'm sorry, we hardly even know each other and I'm all doom and gloom girl" She smiled, it was barely noticeable, but it was a smile.

"You'd probably find this hard to believe, but... I had been known as quite the 'Party Animal' I had guys falling over themselves for my attention"

I chuckled lightly and took another heavy gulp of my drink "mmhmm, I can believe that"

A flush of colour spread over her cheeks "so what's the deal with you and your brother? Have you never been close?"

I tensed automatically, a sharp ache shot through my jaw as my face tightened, I hadn't prepared myself for this conversation, when Klaus told me to 'charm her' I didn't expect to be revealing anything about myself, suddenly compulsion was appearing very tempting.

"We don't need to waste our time talking about him, Elena... he's really not a part of my life, I'd much rather talk some more about you..."

She chewed against the inside of her mouth, appearing deep in thought.

"Well... you already know quite a lot about me, uh I used to be captain of the cheerleading squad, Caroline seems to have taken my title there though, I guess I can understand why... I mean, I haven't really felt like doing cartwheels lately..." She smiled awkwardly and drew in a short breath, everything she said seemed to result back to her sadness, and she was consumed by it.

She stood suddenly, catching me off guard "Stefan, could you tell me where the restroom is?"

She gasped as her foot touched the glass of wine it fell onto its side and the red liquid trickled out and onto the carpet.

She dropped to her knees, picking up the glass as she looked up at me with distress "Oh, god! I'm sorry Stefan! I am such a klutz!"

I disappeared into the kitchen, appearing again as I knelt in front of her, I dabbed the cloth against the carpet, Elena apparently had the same idea and our heads suddenly collided.

She giggled as her hand lifted to her forehead, clutching it, I remembered to react in a similar fashion as I winced through my words "My rather hard head and I are deeply sorry, Elena! Are you ok?" She nodded, still giggling.

My face positioned just inches from her own, I could feel the warmth of her breath as it washed over my mouth, her scent overwhelmed me and my senses tingled like electric currents through my whole body.

She moved back onto her knees, her eyes alternated between the carpet and meeting my gaze "are... uh... you, ok, Stefan? "

I spoke as though my words weren't even registering with me, all I could think about, all I could hear were the steady heart beats that vibrated from her chest. "Yes, I'm... I'm fine, just...thinking"

Her brows furrowed and she stood up, her eyes snatching themselves away from me, breaking the trance.

I rubbed my hand against the back of my neck, my jaw locked and my body felt as though it was on fire.

"I'm fine... uh... sorry, Elena, it's just... I'm not used to... this"

She looked confused and I couldn't really blame her! I couldn't even imagine how the signals I were sending made her feel, I blew hot and cold quicker then she breathed.

"Stefan, maybe I should go?" she picked up her jacket from the arm of the chair and as I moved towards her (I needed... I wanted to stop her from going) my phone vibrated in my jean pocket.

Pulling it out with a frustrated sigh I tore my eyes from her, I felt almost afraid that she would vanish.

"Get rid of her... now!"

I deleted the message and looked past her, towards the front door; her head tilted slightly as she turned her head, following my line of sight.

"Are you... expecting someone else, Stefan?"

I had to think fast, the situation was quickly running away with me and I felt all control slipping.

"Elena, I'm sorry... I guess tonight hasn't exactly gone to plan. I don't have much experience with... this kind of thing, I guess you must be really disappointed..."

She moved closer to me, my body tensed as her hand rested against my forearm "Stefan, I didn't expect anything from tonight, I just wanted to be around someone that understood and I have no idea why but, I feel like you do understand, I think you get me"

I was clearly more convincing then I had ever thought myself to be, if she thought that of me; part of me though, did understand.

I'd lost everyone that I had ever cared about, the difference was that the loss of my family no longer affected me, the years and refusal to face any emotion had made sure of it.

"Maybe we can try this again, Elena? Next time we'll go out... I'm that much of a great cook anyway, would you like to try again, or have I put you off completely?"

She giggled and nodded, my confidence slightly restored... I couldn't afford to lose her interest, not for a second.

"Yeah, we can try again; I'd really like that, Stefan"

I couldn't help but avert my gaze to the front door once more, Klaus's message had caused me to panic and I realised that they must be a very good reason for him wanting her gone.

"Elena I'm sorry but, I'm going to have to say goodnight, I've got so much school work to catch up on and I'm afraid your Uncle might have one or two things to say if I don't finish that essay on the battle of Mystic Falls"

She knew something was up, but she wouldn't question me, after all... she hardly even knew me.

I held the door open as she stepped out onto the veranda, her hair blowing slightly in the warm breeze, causing an overwhelming scent of her perfume to tease me, she really was beautiful.

I stepped back slightly, creating distance between us, I realised that was all that could prevent me from pulling her against my body and tasting her warmth trickling down my throat.

Instead I edged the door closed, Elena took a step back. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I nodded once, my eyes scouting the darkness that waited behind her.

Her eyes followed mine "Stefan, are you sure you're ok?

"Yes, Elena... I'm fine, just a little exhausted, I am really sorry that we've had to cut the night short, forgive me?"

Her head tilted as a smile played at her lips, I noticed a familiar action as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and she did that a lot.

"Stefan, honestly... you don't need to keep apologising, it's fine... um, goodnight"

I watched her car pull away and it wasn't until the cloud of dust had started to clear that I saw him, the same evil grin displayed on his face, He adorned another expensive, Italian suit, his hands pushed deep into the trouser pockets as He rested his head to one side.

"Good evening, Stefan?"

I felt tense and on edge, the arrival of Klaus hadn't exactly surprised me, I knew he would arrive sooner or later however I hadn't banked on my brother appearing, shortly followed by Katherine.

"Damon! What are you doing here?"

He smiled, the same crooked smile; Katherine draped herself over his arm

"Hello, Stefan. I missed you brother"


	14. Chapter 4 update 2

Katherine's Pov –

There wasn't very much that ever offered me any kind of fear or restlessness, apart from this house, the four walls contained so many bad memories, so much anguish and disappointment; The day Klaus took us both away, I swore that I would never step foot through the door again, yet here I was... stood, staring out of the window of the room that used to be mine, my brother downstairs along with Damon and his brother, Stefan.

It's funny how you can spend so many years away from a place, but the moment you return so do all of the memories and feelings you once had, it's almost like they had been locked inside, awaiting my return, waiting to torment me.

"Katherine! Sweetheart, are you going to join us?"

Klaus's voice echoed up the stairs and I felt a surge of hatred run through me, my brother had been back in my life no longer than 24 hours and already he thought that entitled him to pull my strings, I was just another puppet in his sick play, Stefan and Damon didn't know him like I did, they were to deluded to realise what he was doing.

I stood at the top of the stairs, a warm glow from the fire filtered across the ceramic floor tiles in the hall below.

My attention was distracted as I lifted my head and focused on the heavy oak door to my left, I wondered if it had remained closed ever since we left, ever since He had taken his life.

I could hear Klaus regaling Stefan and Damon of the tales of his past; reaching out my hand I closed it around the door handle, the familiarity hit me like a freight train, my hand lifted instinctively to my mouth as I forced myself forwards.

The heavy curtains drawn and the bed made, every inch of the room untouched, I could feel him here, and his presence lingered all around me, controlling me even now.

"Katherine, what are you doing in here love?"

I turned to face Klaus; he leaned lazily against the door frame, his head cocked as He examined my expression.

"Bad memories?"

I felt a surge of anger travel through me "Why have you brought me here, Klaus? You know what this place did to me!"

He sighed deeply and addressed me as if I were a child "Darling, it was necessary, we needed to come home"

"NO, Klaus! This never was and never will be my home! You might have fond memories of Mystic Falls and this... this museum! But all I have to remind me of my imprisonment here is pain, sadness and loneliness and I refuse to stay here a second longer"

I rushed past him, I didn't know where I was going, but it would be far away from Mystic Falls, a gasp caught in my throat as I felt his hand tighten around my wrist, jerking me in front of him; His gaze serious and cold and his voice sounded clear and with force.

"Katherine, you do not have a choice! Do you understand me? The only chance you have is here! The future of your existence lies in Mystic Falls, if you go, if you run away now then you will be running away from your life"

His voice softened slightly "You are all I have left, sister! You've trusted me so far; please... just give me a chance"

"What does 'she' have to do with me, Klaus? You brought Stefan here for a reason and I'm guessing that girl is the reason."

I watched as his brow raised, a glint evident in his eyes "And do tell me, Sister... how do you know the mystery guest was of female persuasion?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his lack of confidence in my abilities, moving past him I turned to whisper against his ear "You're not the only vampire in town, Brother... remember that! I might not be as... pure as you, but that doesn't mean that I lack the abilities you poses, I know what I sensed and I know there must have been a good reason for you to delay our reunion with this house; so are you going to divulge your little plan? Or do I need to massacre this whole god forsaken town until I work it out for myself?"

He held my gaze, I didn't know if I'd pushed him to far...

"Katherine, I promise that you will know everything, but not now... it's not safe for you to know yet."

His hands rested against my face, holding me still, forcing me to face him head on "I made you a vow and I made it for a reason... because I can and I will see it true, you just have to keep faith in me and in the promise that you and only you matter, I don't care about anything or anyone else, I just care about us, Katherine, our unit is all that concerns me and I won't lose you"

Damon stepped cautiously into the room, his dark gaze lifting from under a stray lock of hair; he looked about the room and towards me with suspicion. "You kept this little castle a secret, sweetheart, holding out on me huh?"

Klaus sighed and I caught him rolling his eyes as he pushed Damon out of his way "I've had Rose lay on a spread... do join Stefan and I, won't you both?"

Holding my stare to Damon I nodded and waited until Klaus had left our presence.

Damon moved closer as He inhaled my scent, I felt his lips brush against my collar bone and I couldn't decide if the shudder that ran through my body meant that his closeness felt good... or bad.

His husky voice flowed through me as he toyed with the back of my hair "You feel like pleasure, unadulterated pleasure and I can't help but want to be near you... constantly, near you, mmmm what have you done to me, Miss Pierce?"

He was irritating me now and I wanted to be rid of him, I stepped back and gave him a playful push, before breezing past him "Let's go and see this... spread my brother as put on shall we lover?"

Stefan's eyes rose up to face me, frown lines set in his forehead as Klaus turned and smiled, he handed both me and Damon a tumbler of bourbon and raised his own glass "here's to us, here's to family"

I watched as Stefan walked over to the large bay window, He seemed distracted and I couldn't help but wonder if it was his earlier guest causing him discomfort, or if it was the fact that He resented us disturbing his peace.

I waited until I noticed Damon grasping Klaus's attention, he seemed to be faking interest in the room surrounding him, I guessed it was his attempt in winning my brother over, He knew that he needed Klaus on side.

Seizing the opportunity I made my way over to Stefan, clearing my throat softly as I peeked over his shoulder, his jaw clenched and I watched the vein in his neck rise to the surface; my presence had an impact on him.

"Something on your mind, Stefan?"

He remained straight faced, his attention elsewhere "Nothing I have any desire in talking to you about, Katherine"

He was so different to Damon, I couldn't quite make him out and he made sure to give absolutely nothing away, yet I remained curious, I wanted a glimpse inside his head.

"Why are you so hostile towards me, Stefan...? I'm not your enemy" I turned slightly, his eyes flicked across as I averted my gaze towards, Klaus. "My brother on the other hand, well... I don't think you've offered enough caution where he's concerned"

I had his attention now, as I knew I would... Stefan had an interest in my brother. He seized hold of my arm and I allowed him to pull me closer towards his chest, his voice full of urgency "You will not mess this up for me, Katherine! You might have my deluded brother wrapped around your little fangs, but I'm a whole other ball game, don't push me"

I laughed at his sudden burst of bravery; He clearly didn't see me as any kind of threat. I leant closer, my voice hushed "You underestimate me, Stefan and that might be one of the biggest mistakes you could ever make... my brother isn't the only danger around and believe me... I'm a whole different kind of evil"

Stefan looked over my shoulder as I felt Damon's hands snake about my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder "aww I'm glad to see my little brother and my little vampire princess getting along, so... what were you kids talking about?"

I shot Stefan a warning look as His lips parted; he seemed to consider his next action though and walked away, not uttering a word.

"Hmmm, my brother is the cheerful soul as always, nice to see his time away from us hasn't changed him! So... what were you talking about?"

I forced a smile and turned to face him, I couldn't afford for my charms to slip, without Damon on my side, and my chances of escaping Klaus's clutches would be nonexistent.

Running my forefinger over his jaw I purred against his neck, keeping my eyes fixed on Stefan across the room.

"Oh, your brother was being his usual brooding self, I'm so grateful that self pity doesn't run in the family, I struck gold with you, Lover..."

His body melted against mine suddenly, I felt his hands moving down my spine, his thumbs moving in circles at the base of my back, it didn't take much to distract, Damon.

Stefan and Klaus looked to be deep in a serious conversation, their voices not audible, being a Vampire had its perks though, I concentrated on my senses, Stefan's voice drifted over me "She doesn't suspect a thing, I have her eating out the palm of my hand, it's all going according to plan, Klaus"

My suspicions were confirmed, the mystery guest from earlier in the evening had been female... and I was going to make it my business to find out who.


	15. Chapter 4 update 3

Damon's Pov –

It was tiresome, acting as though you really cared and that you were really interested in a family that offered no use but luxury, Katherine of course had her own special 'skills' but that alone wasn't enough to ensure my attention, she was only one among many that had entertained my lustful ways.

That's one thing I could never understand about my brother, Stefan condemned himself to an existence without pleasure, and without the touch of a woman... it wasn't natural.

Being a Vampire, your senses were heightened, you needs magnified and your passions stronger, I could only imagine how much my brother held in, the boy needed to get laid.

I had quickly realised that I'd hit the jackpot as we pulled up to the oversized house, Katherine had looked unimpressed, it was very clear she wasn't comfortable about being here.

I found Klaus... interesting to say the least, He was unlike any Vampire I had ever met before; He had values, family values and it was completely obvious that Katherine remained his number one priority. There was a deep routed evil though, a coldness, Klaus had not only switched his emotions off, he had removed the button altogether.

I knew I could learn a lot from Klaus, I could only get so far on my charm and whit, I knew that my brother was more resourceful that I, and he would never need anyone other than himself; that is why this situation, his sudden bond with Klaus surprised me... it was obvious that Stefan was dancing to Klaus's beat, what I couldn't work out was why!

It had been 2 days since our arrival and Katherine seemed... distant, I could sense her unease and her distaste whenever I touched her, she seemed more concerned with my brother and his actions, she would watch him leave each morning and in turn.. Klaus would watch her; it was a never-ending cycle, which only made it all the more easy for me to remain invisible...

...

I stayed back, guarding myself from his view, I just hoped that with all of the other... meals on legs around, he wouldn't sense me; I needed to act with caution though, my brother was more powerful then I gave him credit for.

I still hadn't worked out the little plan He and Klaus had cooked up, they had interest invested in someone here though, Stefan wouldn't endure school for no reason. I thought back to our initial year as the... creatures that occupied our bodies.

Stefan had been determined that he would explore a 'normal' life, he had convinced himself that He could control the overbearing thirst that surged through him every second of the day, I wasn't that naive.

Stefan had returned from that first day of college, I remember all too clearly the sight that met my eyes as I watched him approach me. There had been a wild look in his eyes, and the blood He wore seemed to be almost like a second skin to him.

He never explained to me what exactly happened that day, He merely uttered four words to me "You were right, Brother"

Stefan left that night; I would soon learn that it'd be one of many disappearing acts he would make throughout our unnaturally lengthy lives.

I lost track of him after the second time, I had quickly realised it was easier to let him go, he always came back in the end, our reunion this time had been different though, I had hunted him down.

I followed Stefan to a pleasant neighbourhood, lifting myself up into a tree I watched him linger outside the white, picket fence, He seemed to be pacing back and forth... until suddenly he walked up to the front door of the large and elegant white house.

I was losing interest rather rapidly, I hadn't for one moment thought that I'd be following Stefan to some kind of 'after school homework club' which is what this was beginning to look like.

Just as I had decided to turn away, something caught my eye...

The mane of silky auburn hair was unmistakable, her features were soft and her spirit calm and fragile, yet her resemblance to Katherine was uncanny. It didn't make sense.

I had moved so close to the edge of the branch, I felt it weaken beneath me; Stefan disappeared inside the house just in time for me to drop down from my hiding place.

I couldn't take my eyes away from the closed front door, my body compelled me to proceed forwards, smash my way into the house and beat an explanation from my brother.

A rare moment of sense kicked in as I stole myself away, I'd wait, bide my time...

The evening had drawn in, the warmth of the day turning into a fresh breeze as the sun set, I watched as the porch light ignited, my boredom threshold was nonexistent, to say the least...but my curiosity and determination however were more influential.

I looked up suddenly, they were close to the front door, and I could sense their movements. Stefan reappeared to me, as she waited in the doorframe, her body leaning against the post slightly; narrowing my eyes I examined her face, there was tenderness there, an extreme venerability and I felt the need to... protect her! I'd never felt that before, not without forcing it upon myself.

One thing was for sure, I was lost, this random situation had taken me by complete surprise and I didn't like surprises.

I resumed following him, the house had been left far behind as Stefan halted, his head tilted back slightly as He tracked my scent, I knew I'd not be able to remain completely incognito, not for long anyway.

His body stilled and he kept his back facing me "What do you want, Damon?"

I seized my moment, the earlier anger rushed to the surface of my skull and I pounced upon him; my arm gripped around his neck as I tightened my grip, my hand cupped against his throat and I felt him struggle to swallow.

My voice lowered to a growl as I spoke just inches away from his ear "I could rip your throat out in an instant, so I suggest you answer me honestly... who. Is. She?"

I felt his body tense beneath my grip and the upper hand was swapped, Stefan crashed on top of me, his hand now mimicking my own as He forced his strong grip around my neck, pinning my body against the gravel.

"You've been following me, Brother? Nothing better to do with your time?"

I managed a grin and pushed my thumb underneath his chin, forcing his head up slightly "I consider the use of my time well spent actually, Brother... let's face it, if I hadn't pursued you today I'd of never made this interesting little discovery"

I felt his grip loosen and relaxed my own, his cheeks flared and his jaw clenched as He stood and moved away from me "Walk away Damon, walk away and forget what you saw. If you care for Katherine you will forget this, you will leave"

I couldn't help but smirk and laugh at his words; He truly didn't know me "You think that I'll agree, Stefan? Do you honestly believe I'll do as you say and I'll accept your response that easily?"

He sighed deeply and clutched the front of his hair, I noticed a look of desperation in his eyes and his voice sounded strained.

"I'm trying to protect you, Damon! You are about to get involved in something that you know nothing of, this isn't going to be one of our brotherly disputes! Why can you not put your damn arrogance aside and do the sensible thing for once?"

I had to admit that my brother was concerning me now; his sudden care for my well being was a new experience. I pushed my hands deep into my jean pockets, my head tilted as I tried to work out where exactly he was coming from.

"Ok, Stefan what's the deal? You can't decide for me to be uninvolved now, it's too late, I've clearly seen too much! Tell me why she looks like Katherine and what in the hell have you gotten yourself mixed up in? I have no doubt that Sir. Klaus is behind it all"

Stefan shook his head in disbelief, but I knew that face... he was defeated.

"I don't have any explanations for you, Damon! I hardly know much... all I know is she's... Elena is important to Klaus, very important and I think Katherine's life depends on her"

I moved closer, my voice low but clear "Who is she, Stefan?"

"Her name is Elena Gilbert, She's grown up here in Mystic Falls, she lives with her brother and uncle and her parents both died in a car crash; that's all I know, Damon... you want an explanation? Do us both a favour and ask Klaus"

Stefan was telling me all he knew, my brother was so transparent and it was becoming very obvious that Klaus was the centre of everything, He was the reason Katherine was on edge, the reason my brother and I had even come to Mystic Falls.

I didn't need telling twice, I left Stefan rooted to the spot as I felt the wind bursting past me, the leaves on the trees rustling, I didn't slow until I found myself outside the old boarding house, the windows offering life to the outside world as warm glowing light emanated from them.

I half expected Stefan to follow me, to pull me back, stopping me from challenging Klaus, a thought struck me though... Maybe Stefan really had wanted this, maybe He wanted me to put myself in the firing line, after all none else seemed to have the balls to confront Klaus.

I straightened my leather jacket, squared my shoulders and lifted my head... I didn't see any reason to fear Klaus, not really; the man lived on the telling of tales, old and worn tales, who even knew if any of them were true!

Klaus stood, still clutching his tumbler of bourbon as I breezed into the room, a relaxed smirk spread across his mouth as he gestured his glass towards me "Drink, Damon?"

Acting on impulse I swept my arm over his hand, the glass crashed against the floor and smashed dramatically.

At first... it looked like Klaus might break into hysterical laughter, but then his eyes changed as quickly as a thunderous cloud descending on a summer's day.

His hand threatened to crush my bones as he pinned me against the wall and I quickly realised that the tales were true... every single one of them.

I managed to turn my face away from him, his voice rattled through me though "What right do you think you have boy? To walk into MY house and attack me with your pathetic, angst and hallucination that you actually matter! Listen to me, Damon and listen hard. The only reason I haven't ripped you apart already is because of her! I'm controlling the urge for my sister and believe me when I say... my control is very quickly diminishing."

I met my gaze with his, my stubborn nature not allowing for me to be his submissive "You think your controlling everything, don't you Klaus? Even your own sister is scared to defy you, and now my brother! You have him working your deeds like a minion and Stefan is better than that! He's better then you! Why do you need him, Klaus? Why couldn't you do what you do best and control the situation? Who is she?"

For a moment I saw a flash of panic in his eyes, it was true... he wasn't used to be confronted on his actions.

"I didn't drag your brother here kicking and screaming, Damon! And come to think of it... I didn't see my sister or your good self complaining either! Why I need Stefan is no business of yours, He and I have a... arrangement and should he wish to discuss that arrangement, then he knows where I am. And as for the girl, well... all will be revealed in MY own good time"

Our attention was drawn to the door, where Katherine stood, her eyes cutting between us.

"What girl, Klaus?"


	16. Chapter 5 update 1

Elena's Pov –

Stefan's visit took me by complete surprise and I couldn't hide the flush of pink that crept up my neck, a film of heat settled beneath my skin, leaving me curious as to what exactly it was about him that caused such a reaction in me.

I stood aside, showing him an opportunity to come in, instead he stood his ground, a strained expression set on his face, his brows knotted together as his gaze dropped to the floor.

"Uh, Stefan... do you, want to come in?"

His head snapped up suddenly, as he cautiously stepped forward, it was almost as if he expected an imaginary force field to swallow him whole.

I shook my head and closed the door behind him, I couldn't work Stefan out... but I think that's one of the things that drew me to him; He was mysterious, compelling and I wanted to know everything that I possibly could about him.

As he stepped past me the scent of leather and woody cologne swept over me and I felt my legs threaten to give way, stepping quickly ahead of him and leading the way to the kitchen, I noticed him looking around, observing his surroundings, almost like a creature would inspect a new habitat.

I moved behind the island that took position in the centre of the kitchen, Stefan stopped at the other side and faced me, his hands pushed into his jean pockets and I noticed a soft smile playing at his lips.

"Are you alone, Elena?"

I didn't know if it was his question or the way he asked it that had put me on edge, I guess I suddenly realised that I didn't really know him, I didn't know hardly anything about him and yet here I was, alone, venerable and in awe of him.

Finding my voice I busied my hands filling up the kettle "Yeah, uh... Jeremy is working, Matt, uh sorry... you don't know Matt! Um well, my friend, Matt... He got him a job at the Grill, it's a local bar. Ric, uncle Ric... he's still at school, you know these teachers... busy, busy, busy..."

I stopped myself, before Stefan turned and ran; looking up I noticed the smile that had earlier threatened his face was now fully visible and his brow rose as he leaned closer across the counter "Take a breath, Elena... you don't need to give me a blow by blow account, and... mines black coffee please"

I turned behind me, following his gaze as the water bubbled from the spout of the kettle, running over I took it off the boil and set about making the drinks, I felt a heat against my back, his smouldering eyes burnt through me and I felt the pumping of my blood speeding the motion of my heart, everything intensified whenever He was around.

Inviting Stefan to follow me, I pulled out a chair; he chose two seats down from me, turning his body to face me.

I sipped my tea as Stefan told me of his travels around Italy, Rome... Paris; his life seemed to have been occupied with countless adventures and I suddenly felt foolish, I'd never stepped a foot outside of Mystic Falls and I wondered why someone like him would chose to spend time with someone like... me.

There was such intensity in his eyes and He watched my every move, it was weird but all the same, it was almost flattering.

I focused my gaze on his hands, watching as he laced his fingers together, I felt like he had something that he wanted or needed to say to me, the atmosphere seemed to be almost, awkward but not uncomfortable.

I watched as his hand suddenly slid across the table, his fingers brushing against the back of my knuckles softly. "Elena, can I ask you something?"

I felt my stomach flip, there was something in the way he said it, his eyes caught mine with complete seriousness and his voice lowered, as if he was preparing me for something I might not like.

I eventually found my voice and swallowed slowly, my mouth felt dry and my words stuck at the back of my throat.

"Um, yes... of... of course"

I found myself held to his gaze; it was almost as if I might miss something important if I attempted to draw my eyes away from him.

"This might seem like a rather strange question, but did your mother or father ever mention any distant relatives, by the name of... Katherine Mikaelson?"

It certainly hadn't been the type of question I expected, but then... I wasn't quite sure what I expected.

"Uhhh, no... I can't say that I've heard the name, should I have?"

Stefan sat up, his back straight as he placed both hands against the coffee mug, he cleared his voice "no, no not at all. I just wondered, uh... I'd been reading though some of Mystic Fall's family history books in the old boarding house, her name was mentioned in your family tree, it doesn't mean it's right of course, anyone could have written it"

He sparked an interest in me now, I knew a lot of my family, my parents had always been forthcoming with information and I always listened intently.

"I have some of my ancestor's journals, maybe uh; you'd like to go through some of them? I could get them ready for you tomorrow if you wanna maybe meet for a coffee at the Grill?"

I bit my lip as I waited for his answer, I suddenly felt very unsure of myself and quite ridiculous for even asking him, just because we had spent an average of 2 hours (total) in each other's company, didn't mean he'd want to build on that.

As I contemplated sprinting across the kitchen and escaping the awkwardness of the situation, his voice disturbed my mini heart attack.

"I'd like that very much, Elena. Shall we say 7:30?"

A surge of nervous excitement coursed through me and I found myself nodding furiously in response, not the most collected response!

I looked up and prepared to try him for further information on his family when I noticed his eyes dart through to the hall, resting on the front door... He seemed suddenly distracted and alert.

"Uhh, I have to... go"

Frowning I flicked my eyes between the front door and the strained expression that was set upon his face, every second I had spent so far with Stefan left me even more confused than the last.

I stood and followed his hasty retreat to the porch, he didn't turn to say goodbye as He took the steps two at a time, and before I could confirm our arrangement for the next day... it was as if he had never been in my presence, all sight of him had vanished.

My mind was still occupied with Stefan Salvatore as I busied myself making dinner, Jeremy sauntered into the kitchen, throwing his jacket over the back of a chair as he went to the fridge and stood gulping milk next to me.

"Jer, do you really have to? You know we all drink that milk, I don't want your stoner germs"

I regretted my harsh words as I watched him sulk out of the room, he made great emphasis of each stair he took, I looked up at the ceiling, half expecting plaster dust to cascade over me... I stopped stirring the pasta and waited for the inevitable slam of his bedroom door..."BANG" and there it was...

Ric followed in Jeremy's footsteps and slung his bag onto the counter as he stole a mushroom from the chopping board "Another fun evening in the Gilbert household huh, El?"

I sighed and smiled half heartedly "I think it was my fault this time, I just never know what to say to him, Uncle Ric... I feel like I'm constantly walking on eggshells"

He rested a heavy hand against my shoulder, his slate grey eyes were so much like my fathers, so kind and caring; Ric had been the younger brother, my dad told me many tales of how Ric was quite the family rebel, joining civil rights marches, getting into fights, never managing to hold down a job... he made up for it now though, sure he fell off the wagon from time to time, he always tried to hide that side of him though... the occasional empty vodka bottle in the trash let him down though.

...

I'd made excuses of homework and snuggled down against the mismatched cushions that spread across my bed, an oversized sweatshirt wrapped around my body as I tucked my legs beneath me, my great grandmothers journal lay across my lap as I flicked through the pages, being careful with the delicacy of them.

I hadn't taken the box out from under my bed since the death of my parents, it contained various family memorabilia, journals and photographs, a thought suddenly occurred to me... I was holding the history of the Gilbert family, everything they were came down to that box, the pages of this book.

The glow of light from my bedside lamp spread over the floor, I felt relaxed and the elegant handwriting flowed over each page, my eyes dusting over them as I felt my body sink against the bed and my breathing slowed...

The baby lay cradled in her mother's arms, the warmth of their bond was overwhelming despite the chill in the air, suddenly the small infant let out a weak cry and her mother's arms grew limp; the figure of a man sunk to his knees at the foot of her bed, his whimpers and cries drowned out those of the baby, the previous warmth now replaced by fear as the sound of the man's whimpering silenced, an eerie silence followed... suddenly his voice washed over me, it felt like he was inside my head "child of the devil, see what you have done! You are no daughter of mine"

I clutched against my chest, a film of sweat over my forehead as I gasped and allowed my eyes to dart across my bedroom, the same glow of the lamp over the floor, sitting up I picked up the open journal, my sleepy gaze drifted down over it, the words stood out almost as if they were on fire

"She cannot be blamed for the destruction she creates, a child that carries the shame of her poor mother's death and the guilt laid upon her by that monstrous man, she cannot be held accountable"

The memory of my dream surfaced the anger and venom in the strange man's voice as he laid blame at his infant child's entry into the world, and something felt very familiar.


	17. Chapter 5 update 2

Elena's Pov –

Stefan's visit took me by complete surprise and I couldn't hide the flush of pink that crept up my neck, a film of heat settled beneath my skin, leaving me curious as to what exactly it was about him that caused such a reaction in me.

I stood aside, showing him an opportunity to come in, instead he stood his ground, a strained expression set on his face, his brows knotted together as his gaze dropped to the floor.

"Uh, Stefan... do you, want to come in?"

His head snapped up suddenly, as he cautiously stepped forward, it was almost as if he expected an imaginary force field to swallow him whole.

I shook my head and closed the door behind him, I couldn't work Stefan out... but I think that's one of the things that drew me to him; He was mysterious, compelling and I wanted to know everything that I possibly could about him.

As he stepped past me the scent of leather and woody cologne swept over me and I felt my legs threaten to give way, stepping quickly ahead of him and leading the way to the kitchen, I noticed him looking around, observing his surroundings, almost like a creature would inspect a new habitat.

I moved behind the island that took position in the centre of the kitchen, Stefan stopped at the other side and faced me, his hands pushed into his jean pockets and I noticed a soft smile playing at his lips.

"Are you alone, Elena?"

I didn't know if it was his question or the way he asked it that had put me on edge, I guess I suddenly realised that I didn't really know him, I didn't know hardly anything about him and yet here I was, alone, venerable and in awe of him.

Finding my voice I busied my hands filling up the kettle "Yeah, uh... Jeremy is working, Matt, uh sorry... you don't know Matt! Um well, my friend, Matt... He got him a job at the Grill, it's a local bar. Ric, uncle Ric... he's still at school, you know these teachers... busy, busy, busy..."

I stopped myself, before Stefan turned and ran; looking up I noticed the smile that had earlier threatened his face was now fully visible and his brow rose as he leaned closer across the counter "Take a breath, Elena... you don't need to give me a blow by blow account, and... mines black coffee please"

I turned behind me, following his gaze as the water bubbled from the spout of the kettle, running over I took it off the boil and set about making the drinks, I felt a heat against my back, his smouldering eyes burnt through me and I felt the pumping of my blood speeding the motion of my heart, everything intensified whenever He was around.

Inviting Stefan to follow me, I pulled out a chair; he chose two seats down from me, turning his body to face me.

I sipped my tea as Stefan told me of his travels around Italy, Rome... Paris; his life seemed to have been occupied with countless adventures and I suddenly felt foolish, I'd never stepped a foot outside of Mystic Falls and I wondered why someone like him would chose to spend time with someone like... me.

There was such intensity in his eyes and He watched my every move, it was weird but all the same, it was almost flattering.

I focused my gaze on his hands, watching as he laced his fingers together, I felt like he had something that he wanted or needed to say to me, the atmosphere seemed to be almost, awkward but not uncomfortable.

I watched as his hand suddenly slid across the table, his fingers brushing against the back of my knuckles softly. "Elena, can I ask you something?"

I felt my stomach flip, there was something in the way he said it, his eyes caught mine with complete seriousness and his voice lowered, as if he was preparing me for something I might not like.

I eventually found my voice and swallowed slowly, my mouth felt dry and my words stuck at the back of my throat.

"Um, yes... of... of course"

I found myself held to his gaze; it was almost as if I might miss something important if I attempted to draw my eyes away from him.

"This might seem like a rather strange question, but did your mother or father ever mention any distant relatives, by the name of... Katherine Mikaelson?"

It certainly hadn't been the type of question I expected, but then... I wasn't quite sure what I expected.

"Uhhh, no... I can't say that I've heard the name, should I have?"

Stefan sat up, his back straight as he placed both hands against the coffee mug, he cleared his voice "no, no not at all. I just wondered, uh... I'd been reading though some of Mystic Fall's family history books in the old boarding house, her name was mentioned in your family tree, it doesn't mean it's right of course, anyone could have written it"

He sparked an interest in me now, I knew a lot of my family, my parents had always been forthcoming with information and I always listened intently.

"I have some of my ancestor's journals, maybe uh; you'd like to go through some of them? I could get them ready for you tomorrow if you wanna maybe meet for a coffee at the Grill?"

I bit my lip as I waited for his answer, I suddenly felt very unsure of myself and quite ridiculous for even asking him, just because we had spent an average of 2 hours (total) in each other's company, didn't mean he'd want to build on that.

As I contemplated sprinting across the kitchen and escaping the awkwardness of the situation, his voice disturbed my mini heart attack.

"I'd like that very much, Elena. Shall we say 7:30?"

A surge of nervous excitement coursed through me and I found myself nodding furiously in response, not the most collected response!

I looked up and prepared to try him for further information on his family when I noticed his eyes dart through to the hall, resting on the front door... He seemed suddenly distracted and alert.

"Uhh, I have to... go"

Frowning I flicked my eyes between the front door and the strained expression that was set upon his face, every second I had spent so far with Stefan left me even more confused than the last.

I stood and followed his hasty retreat to the porch, he didn't turn to say goodbye as He took the steps two at a time, and before I could confirm our arrangement for the next day... it was as if he had never been in my presence, all sight of him had vanished.

My mind was still occupied with Stefan Salvatore as I busied myself making dinner, Jeremy sauntered into the kitchen, throwing his jacket over the back of a chair as he went to the fridge and stood gulping milk next to me.

"Jer, do you really have to? You know we all drink that milk, I don't want your stoner germs"

I regretted my harsh words as I watched him sulk out of the room, he made great emphasis of each stair he took, I looked up at the ceiling, half expecting plaster dust to cascade over me... I stopped stirring the pasta and waited for the inevitable slam of his bedroom door..."BANG" and there it was...

Ric followed in Jeremy's footsteps and slung his bag onto the counter as he stole a mushroom from the chopping board "Another fun evening in the Gilbert household huh, El?"

I sighed and smiled half heartedly "I think it was my fault this time, I just never know what to say to him, Uncle Ric... I feel like I'm constantly walking on eggshells"

He rested a heavy hand against my shoulder, his slate grey eyes were so much like my fathers, so kind and caring; Ric had been the younger brother, my dad told me many tales of how Ric was quite the family rebel, joining civil rights marches, getting into fights, never managing to hold down a job... he made up for it now though, sure he fell off the wagon from time to time, he always tried to hide that side of him though... the occasional empty vodka bottle in the trash let him down though.

...

I'd made excuses of homework and snuggled down against the mismatched cushions that spread across my bed, an oversized sweatshirt wrapped around my body as I tucked my legs beneath me, my great grandmothers journal lay across my lap as I flicked through the pages, being careful with the delicacy of them.

I hadn't taken the box out from under my bed since the death of my parents, it contained various family memorabilia, journals and photographs, a thought suddenly occurred to me... I was holding the history of the Gilbert family, everything they were came down to that box, the pages of this book.

The glow of light from my bedside lamp spread over the floor, I felt relaxed and the elegant handwriting flowed over each page, my eyes dusting over them as I felt my body sink against the bed and my breathing slowed...

The baby lay cradled in her mother's arms, the warmth of their bond was overwhelming despite the chill in the air, suddenly the small infant let out a weak cry and her mother's arms grew limp; the figure of a man sunk to his knees at the foot of her bed, his whimpers and cries drowned out those of the baby, the previous warmth now replaced by fear as the sound of the man's whimpering silenced, an eerie silence followed... suddenly his voice washed over me, it felt like he was inside my head "child of the devil, see what you have done! You are no daughter of mine"

I clutched against my chest, a film of sweat over my forehead as I gasped and allowed my eyes to dart across my bedroom, the same glow of the lamp over the floor, sitting up I picked up the open journal, my sleepy gaze drifted down over it, the words stood out almost as if they were on fire

"She cannot be blamed for the destruction she creates, a child that carries the shame of her poor mother's death and the guilt laid upon her by that monstrous man, she cannot be held accountable"

The memory of my dream surfaced the anger and venom in the strange man's voice as he laid blame at his infant child's entry into the world, and something felt very familiar.


	18. Chapter 5 update 3

Elena's Pov

It had been two days since Stefan's surprise and completely surreal visit, He had been true to his word and met me at the Grill the next night I however didn't keep my end of the bargain, I had planned on taking the journal with me... that was until I had read it and paid a guest role in the night before's dream. Something told me that the journal was meant to be shared only with another member of the Gilbert family and I didn't really know Stefan that well and his interest in my family seemed slightly... odd.

I knew he was disappointed, that was obvious when I had turned up empty handed. I used the excuse that I thought I had known where the Gilbert family documents were stored, but Ric had put them into alternative storage. I wasn't sure if Stefan actually believed me but he seemed to accept it.

I agreed to allow Stefan a second chance at entertaining me at his home, and here I stood amongst a pile of discarded clothes, I felt like a total girl I had never been in this situation before, I lacked confidence where Stefan was concerned. I sighed heavily as I forced myself to decide on a plain emerald green summer dress, it's hem skimming my thighs, no doubt Uncle Ric would consider it too daring, exposing... it was a good job he had stayed at school late to do marking.

I pulled a face at my reflection, lifting my hair and holding it loosely on top of my head, strands falling down as I realised it'd be useless even attempting to put it up.

Jeremy appeared suddenly, his body slouching against the doorframe as he tilted his head and smirked "does Uncle Ric know your slutting it up tonight, El?"

I grabbed my jacket and barged past him, everything about my brother lately caused my blood to boil, he had such a promising future, so much potential and he was throwing it all away on a childish binge and self loathing.

He followed me down the stairs, amusement set on his face "oh come on, sis! I'm only messing with you; jeez you've become so uptight! I very much doubt a certain Mr. Salvatore will find that in the slightest bit attractive and seductive! What's the deal with him anyway?"

I answered his question by slamming the front door behind me, I didn't have time for Jeremy right now and I also didn't have time to allow his attitude to affect me, Stefan's bowed head raised as I met his gaze, I felt a flush of heat creeping across my face, there was that magic again, that weightless feeling of losing control, it was intoxicating.

"You look lovely, Elena... I wish I were taking you out now, showing you off"

It was unexplainable being in such close proximity with him, I attempted to force my gaze anywhere but on him, I couldn't stop my eyes from drifting to his hands as he pushed against the gear stick, a heavy and slightly garish ring adorned his middle finger and I couldn't drag my eyes away from it.

His voice interrupted my apparent trance "It was passed down through my family, an heirloom I guess you could say, hideous isn't it?"

I stole my eyes away and averted my gaze out of the window "no I wouldn't say that, it's... uhhh... unique"

He laughed briefly and concentrated his attention back to the road; we spent the remainder of the journey in an unusually comfortable silence.

The stature of the old boarding house never failed to amaze me, I remembered my mother telling me about some of its history, the Salvatore name had never risen though.

I noticed the second car and the various lights glowing from inside the house, it suddenly struck me that Stefan no longer lived there alone.

I fought against the urge to question him, something told me that if I pushed too hard, attempted to dig to deep... he would clam up.

Something felt very different about the atmosphere in the house, it felt very different to the first time I had ever been there, I suddenly felt anxious and on edge, the building seemed hostile.

As though he sensed my discomfort, Stefan placed his palm against my lower back and guided me forwards, it felt like his fingers were burning through to my skin, like if he left his hand there long enough, he would actually melt against me.

His voice startled me and I felt the warmth of his breath sweep against my ear "relax, Elena"

I turned to face him, unaware at how close he had gotten to me and my hand brushed against his chest, He didn't move and his eyes caught my gaze with intensity. The room shrunk away in an instant and I felt warmth cloaked around me, we had become trapped in a moment of time and I felt myself come undone.

A husky voice interrupted the spell that Stefan seemed to have cast over me, I sucked in a deep breath and forced my eyes away from his own, only to have them fall over a tall dark stranger, his grey eyes were piercing, his jaw stern and a brow raised as he lifted a leather cloaked arm, holding his hand out to me "So, we finally meet. Damon Salvatore"

I cut my eyes across to Stefan, his cheeks flared as he held his stony gaze on the dark stranger, although he was clearly no stranger to Stefan, apparently he was family!

I noticed the ring that took position on Damon's forefinger, it encased the same stone as Stefan's had... it was unusual to have two family heirlooms...

"Salvatore?" the question was more directed at Stefan but I fixed my stare to Damon's icy yet enticing eyes.

Damon chose to answer, almost as though he had the speech prepared beforehand.

He gave a very unimpressed Stefan a playful nudge, and then rested his arm lazily over his shoulders. "Yes Ma'am, I am none other than this young man's elder and (even if I do say so myself) more handsome, brother. And you must be... Elena?"

I didn't know why I felt so shocked, it wasn't really as though Stefan had lied about having a brother, and he just hadn't volunteered the information to me.

I felt at a loss for words, Damon was certainly striking and pleasing on the eye, his appearance differed greatly from Stefan's; but there was a darkness about him and I couldn't help but feel unease.

My eyes focused on the door behind him and I plotted my possible escape, I had an overwhelming sense of wanting to leave, wanting to run to familiarity.

Stefan's soft voice brought me back to the current situation and I found myself relaxing once more, He felt like a comforter, someone I could trust.

"Shall we go through to the living room, Elena? Unfortunately my brother here has some business to see to, don't you Damon?"

Stefan's question was met with silence, and as he lead me into the familiar room I noticed Damon out the corner of my eye, He clearly had no intention of leaving, instead he loitered in the shadow of the heavy curtains, a large tumbler of whisky clutched in his hand.

Stefan had obviously decided to overlook his brothers presence, before I had even notice him leave, Stefan handed me a glass of water and took a seat in front of me.

His body language displayed nervousness and I guessed that was due to Damon.

I lowered my tone "I didn't realise you had a brother, Stefan? You never... spoke of him"

A smooth voice cut over me suddenly, I didn't need to look up to realise it wasn't Damon "it would seem you have a vast amount to learn of our dear, Stefan; I'm sure he would be happy to divulge any information you might crave, he's quite the sharer, aren't you Stefan?"

I found myself wondering if this new stranger might be the third, surprise brother; it would seem Stefan's family were growing by the second.

"Hello my lovely, I've heard all about you"

The fair hair stranger placed a heavy hand on Stefan's shoulder, keeping his stance behind the couch where Stefan resided, I realised where my earlier feeling of unease had materialised from and it was looking at me.

There was something not right about him, He exuded an untrustworthy and cruel spirit and I felt it threatening to choke me.

The atmosphere changed instantly and Stefan tensed beneath the hand that rested against his shoulder, I caught Damon moving closer, his eyes cutting between the three of us, almost as if he was sat front row of at the theatre, watching a dramatic show unfold.

I felt like my gaze was on pause; His eyes were unlike Stefan and Damon's, they were pits of black, empty nothingness and they were fixed solely on me.

"Welcome to my home, Elena; I trust Stefan has been a perfect host?"

I finally broke the power of his eyes, casting a panicked stare towards Stefan, I expected him to aid me in this situation I had suddenly found myself in, but instead he seemed to look through me.

I made sure to look directly to him as I replied "I hadn't realised that Stefan had one brother, let alone two! You all live here together?"

Damon answered "Klaus is no brother of ours, he's Stefan's... associate"

The situation had become increasingly dangerous, I could feel it, the tension absorbed the air, soaking it up like a sponge.

Stefan remained silent and I quickly gave up any hope in him offering me any answers, He must have been able to sense my distress but for some reason He acted almost as though I wasn't there.

I felt surrounded, Damon and the man I now knew to be Klaus were either side of me, the only sanctuary I found was my view of the door but then something happened...

She breezed into the room, long, luscious waves surrounding her face, a slender body being hugged by a short, black, silk dress and her eyes were intoxicating as they searched my face.

My breath caught at the back of my throat and I clutched my chest, I feared my heart might burst through my ribcage otherwise.

I opened and closed my mouth to speak, but there was nothing.

Stefan, Damon and Klaus shrunk from my vision which was now focused on her. I told myself that I was either dreaming or I had actually gone insane!

It was like looking into a warped mirror, a mirror that made no sense.

I realised quickly that my voice had left me momentarily and I could do nothing but stare at her, perhaps I thought if I looked hard enough, she'd prove to be a figment of my imagination.

She smiled lazily, twirling a strand of hair around her finger "Nice to meet you, Elena; I'm Katherine"


	19. Chapter 5 update 4thank you for reading

Katherine's Pov

Nothing could have prepared me for this moment, Klaus hadn't warned me how identical she was to me and I felt a stab of anger towards him for that, he constantly expected me to cope with the dysfunctional situations he threw at me.

She was so... plain, her delicate features stared at me, a look of shock settled in her hazel eyes, pools of innocence fixed themselves upon me.

Her sickly perfection stuck in my throat and I felt like I would choke on it. I looked over to my brother, this whole 'get together' was instigated by him and I expected him to deal with it, however it became obvious that not only did he presume I could cope with the surreal'ness of the situation, but that I would also handle it... how very refreshing it was to see the true Klaus showing through.

I stepped closer, watching her innocent eyes grow wider by the second, poor girl... she really had no clue as to what she had gotten herself mixed up in. I lifted my gaze past her, concentrating on the apparent discomfort displayed over Stefan's face; I would take a guess that sweet, little Elena had made quite the impact on the usually socially retarded Mr. Salvatore.

Damon appeared at my side, his hand casually sliding across the small of my back, I felt irritated by his intrusion of my space and stepped away.

"You must forgive my brother, Elena... Klaus always did have a way with surprising people" I caught his eye as I continued "He never fails"

I followed Stefan's movements from the corner of my eye, clearly wanting to show Elena some form of support he moved next to her, placing a hand gently against her shoulder; I still hadn't worked out his part in all of this, of course he had delivered her to us... what confused me had been why my brother wanted the task carried out so civilly.

Stefan locked a steely gaze upon me and if I hadn't of known better I'd of said Stefan actually felt something for this timid, pathetic creature.

"Katherine, I think we should perhaps save the introductions for another day, Elena has had quite the shock, and I'm going to take her home"

My brother finally made his presence known; Stefan's threat of removing Elena from the equation had clearly agitated him.

"Let's not be hasty now, Stefan. I'm sure Miss Gilbert would like some answers, isn't that right Elena?"

She stood and stepped away from Stefan, her eyes dodging between him and Klaus, drifting over to me briefly before focusing back on Stefan once more.

Her voice barely audible as she forced a shaken whisper "Katherine?" Stefan dropped his head and nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry Elena, but I had to find out how much you knew"

I watched my brother mirror my intrigued expression as our eyes darted between Elena and Stefan.

She had chosen to blank us out; her attention focused on him "How much I knew? How much I knew about what, Stefan? About her?"

Her attention moved back to me once more and a sudden hiss built up in my brother's voice "watch how you address my sister, Miss. Gilbert, please do remember you are the minority here"

The earlier fear came flooding back to her warm eyes, she swallowed slowly and edged closer to Stefan, she obviously fooled herself into believing he would be her knight in shining armour, how very naive she was, and how very quickly she would learn... her hero had been the one to lead her to us.

Growing bored of the Stefan, Elena domestic I strutted closer to her, smirking slightly as I noticed her shrink back away from me, she was wise to be weary of me.

Sprawling across the couch Elena had previously perched on I reached up and trailed my fingertips over Stefan's forearm, he tensed beneath my touch and I didn't need to look at her to notice Elena's discomfort.

"How about you boys leave us girls alone huh? We can have a nice little chat"

Klaus cut over me, his voice impatient "Enough of the games, sister! There are facts to talk about, plans to make"

He stepped in front of me, blocking Elena from my view as he addressed her in a formal tone "Miss. Gilbert, sorry... Elena. You will stay here with my sister... Stefan, Damon and I have little Lads, road trip to take. Now don't be afraid, Katherine might look aggressive, she's a pussycat though really, isn't that right Darling?..."

Klaus turned his head slightly, addressing me casually. I couldn't stomach verbally responding to him, so I nodded in response.

Damon made himself known and sauntered over to Klaus, his brows knitted together in confusion "road trip? And what exactly makes you think I will go anywhere with psycho man and his little sidekick?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at Damon's frank words, I admired his bravery around my brother, or perhaps it was better described as stupidity...

Elena suddenly pushed past Stefan and Klaus, she neared the door, throwing a cautious look to us all, Klaus turned slowly and sighed "Elena, come on now dear... let's not play silly games, hmm?"

I felt like a spare part, an unwanted piece in the game of Elena and that kind of feeling didn't sit well with me.

I seized Elena before she could realise, my hand settled against her waist, my other pressing against her throat as I whispered gently against her ear "what my brother is trying to say is... you won't be leaving any time soon, Elena. So please don't insult us by attempting to flee in your desperate, little human way, now... take a seat!"

I pushed her toward the couch once more and inspected my nails as she fell back down against it, her face pale and in shock, she look to Stefan once more.

"What's going on Stefan? Who are these people? Who... who is she?"

I waited for Prince Charming to respond, to answer the poor Elena's questions, but instead he looked to Klaus.

"I'm ready when you are"

Elena's lips parted, her eyes clung with desperation to Stefan, pleading with him to rescue her, He turned away and followed Damon from the room, Klaus gave me a serious and warning look, telling me to control myself in a silent way that only I would understand.

My brother still saw me as that young and almost innocent girl that he once left behind, I don't think he could possibly comprehend how far I had travelled within myself, how wise to the world I had become. Although Klaus still hadn't told me how Elena could help my situation, I knew to risk causing her harm could possibly risk any chance I had of survival.

Nodding I moved closer to Elena, I couldn't be sure how sensible she actually was and I'd have to be ready if she made a move to escape; her sense surprised me though... she stared after the three of them as they disappeared from sight, the door closing in their wake.

My mouth lifted into a grin as I caught her gaze, the earlier fear now seemed to have been replaced with determination and I realised she had a fire inside of her, it made more sense to me now that we had a connection.

I stalked her and the blood pumped wildly around her body, I felt a deep urge inside me and I pushed the hunger at bay.

I ceased pacing and knelt down in front of her, watching her body tense; it was fascinating to look into a face that you both didn't recognise but at the same time, knew to be your own.

I placed my palms against her knees and tilted my head, studying the depth of her eyes.

"Hmmm what to do with you now, Elena..."


	20. Chapter 6 update one hope you like

Stefan's Pov.

There was this feeling, way down in the pit of my stomach, an unease that only seemed to increase the further we got from the boarding house.

I felt almost responsible for Elena and her safety, after all... I'd brought her into this situation and now I'd left her alone with Katherine and to say she was unhinged would be an understatement, I had no choice though... I had to consider my promise to Klaus and in return, his promise to me. Elena was of no importance to me, her life not my responsibility and if I was completely honest with myself, she would be exactly the type of 'victim' I would choose for one of my many hunts.

The journey to Georgia had been nothing short of uncomfortable and tense, I had taken residence in the front seat following Klaus's instructions, looks like I wasn't the only one that wanted to keep distance from my brother.

I wanted to question Klaus, to find out what he had planned but I knew it would be nothing short of a death wish, his mood deteriorated with every minute spent in Damon's company, not that I felt like a ray of sunshine myself.

I watched as Damon exited the car, throwing his leather jacket, casually over his shoulder he turned his nose up at the old wooden shack that sat in front of us.

"Are you kidding me?"

Klaus stepped in front of him and turned to face us both "you expected four star I take it? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, Damon but the Salvatore brothers will have to make do with a little less then luxury this time. I just thought it'd be nice for us boys to be at one with nature, a spot of night time hunting eh Stefan? I'm sure the local's have a lot to offer"

I nudged Damon in the shoulder, he wasn't doing either of us any favours in winding Klaus up, that had always been my brothers problem... he didn't know when to stop.

I spoke in a hushed but firm tone "quit trying to get a bite out of him, Damon! You'll end up losing something important!"

I grabbed the two holdalls from the back seat of the car and urged Damon to follow me; Klaus had already disappeared inside the dilapidated structure that sat in wait.

"You really expect me to stay here? Stefan I think you might be forgetting what I left behind! I mean, what are we even doing here? "Damon's brows furrowed as he searched me for answers "How are we allowing the Adam's family screw with us, order us around like minions! Let's just get out of here, brother! We leave now, we could be in Vegas by sunrise... come on, let's get back to the old day's us against the world"

I stared at Damon, waiting for the 'brother of the year' act to slip, he was clearly hallucinating because there had never been any bond between us, in fact at one time we couldn't care if the other even remained alive.

"Damon, drop the brotherhood routine! We both know that it's not suited to us! I've let you down one too many times and you sure as hell have returned the favour! And I'll tell you what we're doing here... we are staying in one piece! Do you not realise the power that he has? I cannot believe the ignorance and stupidity of you! Damon you aren't top dog around here! Your nothing... don't you understand that? So just... just stop!"

My lecture seemed to have worked, Damon avoided me the remainder of the day and Klaus seemed to be avoiding the both of us. He abandoned our company, I settled in the old leather arm chair that nestled in front of an old writing desk, my view from the window before me consisted of a mass of tree's and space, it was a refreshing change from the business of our previous surroundings.

The dusk had set in and I felt a chill sweep in through the open window, my attention was caught by Klaus as he pulled up, I studied his expression and he appeared to have lost the previous tension that had plagued him upon our arrival, although I wasn't surprised, a break from my brother would do that.

Damon sat sulking in a dark corner of the living room, a bottle of bourbon hugged close to his chest, its contents quickly diminishing as he took large swigs from the bottle; his self pity really was ridiculous.

Klaus glanced briefly towards him, rolling his eyes as he set his attention to me; I closed my journal and raised my brows, focusing on the small, velvet pouch that he clutched in his hand.

"Oh! You didn't have to bring be a gift, Klaus... but I'm touched, honestly"

Damon scoffed from his lonely corner, Klaus even allowed the corner of his mouth to lift slightly "Sorry to disappoint you, Stefan... It's actually a little something for the lovely, Elena"

Something weird happened at the mention of her name, I felt something stir deep inside me, at the very pit of my stomach, I quickly disregarded the alien feeling and watched as Klaus moved closer to Damon, taking the bottle of bourbon from his grasp, ever the gentleman he poured a healthy amount into a chipped glass tumbler.

I averted my gaze out of the window, a rabbit nibbled nervously on a blade of grass and a lust suddenly crept over me, it was only then that I realised it had been 24 hours since my last taste of blood and my body was craving it.

I waited for Klaus to explain the small bag he still clutched in his hand "Something on your mind, Stefan?" I shook my head and glanced towards Damon, he had taken to staring into the crackling fire, toying with his ring and taking dramatic gulps of his drink.

"Ok, Klaus. I'll ask. What's in the bag?"

A grin set across his mouth as he stepped closer, I watched carefully as he emptied the contents of the bag onto the desk.

The stone was a deep purple and the closer I looked, the clearer the black specks became, each one unique and mesmerising.

Klaus stroked over it, his fingers resting against the surface as he sucked in a deep breath "we must take great care of this, Stefan... it's very important to me, just as important as my sister... are we reading off the same page?"

Damon had sauntered over, his curiosity obviously getting the best of him, the stench of whiskey filled my nostrils as he leaned over me, his words slightly slurred "Wassshhh this? Hah! You think a pretty stone ishh going to save, Katherine?"

Klaus snatched the stone back and dropped it back into the protection of the velvet bag, I watched as he dropped it into his jacket pocket.

"Don't breathe over it, Damon... it's pure, I don't want you tainting it"

Damon appeared to have ignored Klaus's dig and resumed his drunken coma, staring into the fire once more.

I followed Klaus outside; shoving my hands into my pockets as I watched him walk to the edge of the vast expanse of tree's ahead, his back remained facing me.

"You know, Stefan... when I left home, left her with... him, the guilt almost consumed me and you have no idea the amount of times I almost went back for her"

"Why didn't you?" I narrowed my eyes, I couldn't quite work Klaus out, and certain tenderness became visible whenever he spoke of Katherine.

"I couldn't take care of her, not in the way she needed and I was angry, so angry with the world, my father's curse had rotted me from the core, I wasn't the right example for her, hah! I thought maybe if I stayed away, waited for the anger to subside, she might be spared a life of unhealthy resentment and pain, she already felt it though... because of me and my abandonment. By the time I felt ready... it was too late, the damage had already been done."

I stepped closer, treading carefully "and now, you blame yourself?"

He hesitated before turning to face me. I couldn't work out the expression, he seemed pensive, almost as if his mind wasn't quite here, and perhaps it was in the past with all of his memories.

"No, I don't blame myself. Although I felt responsible for her, Katherine wasn't my creation, HE forced this world upon her and along with the world came our curse, but he couldn't even transfer that to her without failing. Katherine is an abomination, Stefan and I want to make her pure, like you and I, and I need Elena Gilbert... and this stone in order to do that"

I looked down into the palm of his hand and watched the smooth stone roll between his fingers.

"Do you plan on letting me in on the secret of the stone? You said it was important...?"

He smiled and extended his arm, I felt the cool exterior drop onto the palm of my hand, a sudden wave of euphoria surged through me, my veins felt as though they were on fire and the atmosphere around me closed in, every spec of light filtered through my eyes like shockwaves of power.

I struggled to control my body, my limbs shook beyond my control.

Clearing my throat I forced my voice "what is this? I feel... I feel..."

"Indestructibly euphoric?" Klaus finished my sentence and grinned lazily as he scooped the stone from my hand and dropped it once more into the velvet bag.

I watched it disappear into his pocket as it had before; the back of my neck prickled with heat and my body felt heavy, pressing my hand against the back of my neck I nodded in agreement.

"uhh... yes! What? Where did it come from? What is it for?"

Klaus cocked his head and looked curiously at me "can I trust you, Stefan? Can I really trust you?" I quickly realised that the information Klaus was about to let me in on could result in my demise should I fail him and despite my increasing concerns over my own safety and the niggling worry I felt for, Elena; I couldn't say anything other than "yes"

The ground broke behind me and I jerked my head around, Damon stared after us, his mouth set in a cocky grin "so, boys... what's the plan?"


	21. Chapter 6 update 2 :

Klaus Pov.

Damon's intrusion in our conversation had angered Stefan I knew he resented his brother being with us, in fact the resentment was pretty obvious from the second I had arrived with Damon acting as my entourage; he was essential though, not only to keep my sister occupied but I had quickly realized that two Salvatore's at my beckon call would be so much more effective than just one.

Stefan turned to face his brother, his jaw clenched as his eyes blazed "who said you were included in any of this, Damon?"

I defused the situation before either brother could dominate any more time with their meaningless and tiresome bickering. Laying my arm across Stefan's shoulder as I spoke calmly "actually, Stefan; I require talents that both Damon and yourself poses, there's a reason I brought all three of us here"

I felt Stefan's shoulders tense and he turned his back on Damon, facing me; his voice low and commanding "He will only cause us further problems, Klaus. I've spent most of my life cleaning up after my brothers mess and believe me, He's not once changed, is it really worth the damage control we will have to carry out after?"

I felt a fraction of compassion for my less experienced and slightly reckless comrade, it was very clear to me that Stefan had explored a rather tenuous and stressful relationship with his elder brother, it wasn't something I could associate with, but I also couldn't imagine the frustrated sense of responsibility Stefan must have felt. Fixing my stare upon him I spoke slowly, my tone slightly hushed "trust me, Stefan... he will be perfect for what we need"

I watched as Stefan shook his head slowly "what's in it for Damon, huh? Do you seriously think he'll do this for you, and not expect anything in return? Come on, Klaus! You aren't that trusting! Not of anyone"

I felt a form of brotherhood from my building relationship with Stefan, he seemed to be understanding of me and that wasn't something I had been used to having in my life, I hadn't allowed anyone a close enough insight into my life for anything to develop on that scale.

"Just trust me, Stefan; you've trusted me this far in" He sighed and barged past his brother, Damon smirked and followed Stefan inside, I really did have my hands full with the Salvatore's.

...

The witch had protested against my demands to know of the stones full potential, she had been strong minded and stubborn, fighting hard against my power over her as I drained the blood slowly from her diminishing body, it was typical of a witch, they truly believe the powers that they possessed would project them to a higher plane, unfortunately for Gloria. Growing bored of her refusal to scream and fight for her life I looked deep into her eyes, my hands placed tenderly, either side of her neck as I lifted and jerked her bones until they had snapped, her body fell lifelessly to the floor and I had taken my stone and left.

My possession of the stone had been the easier task to complete; the hard part would come in approaching Markus Black.

I didn't fear Markus, well... not entirely, his carefree actions and explosive nature would always give me reason to avoid him at all costs and the brotherhood of his ever increasing pack increased my concerns, perhaps this was my reason for acquiring the comradery of Stefan Salvatore, I had spent many years of my life alone, I didn't desire the company of others, but now... I had Katherine to consider and her safety was imperative.

I waited until Damon had taken himself off in search of a blood donor, I installed his rules before allowing his exit from the house, the last thing I needed was a rouge Salvatore draining the life from every pretty, young thing within half a mile.

Stefan hunched over the writing desk, he seemed to spend a majority of his time pouring his life into the pages of the old, worn journal that he kept within his sight at all times, I imagined that those pages contained Stefan's deepest and darkest thoughts, I'm quite positive they would make the most interesting read.

I descended upon him and waited until his gaze lifted to me "what is it Klaus" I leant against the desk, his stature immediately stiffened, one thing I had noticed about Stefan was that he despised his personal space being invaded, quite possibly the result of a lifetime of suffering Damon as a brother.

"I brought both you and Damon here for a reason, Stefan; I'm sure that you have realized that by now?" He responded with a quick nod of his head, his eyes boring into me with interest.

"There is a bar, in town – 'The Haystack' I want you and Damon to pay it a visit later tonight; you will take position at the bar, the drinks of course courtesy of me"

Stefan tilted his head, the earlier interest now replaced by confusion.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You want me to take my reckless brother into Town, the same Town that you had previously told us to avoid, enter a bar and... Drink?"

The corner of my mouth lifted slightly, at least one Salvatore had listened to the rules I had first set upon our arrival here.

"Well, there is a little more to it than that, Stefan; The Haystack has a regular, he has created somewhat of a... reputation for himself around these parts"

"And what do you want with him, Klaus?"

I placed the stone on the cover of Stefan's journal, his eyes fixated upon it as he looked up at me with question in his eyes.

"Markus holds the remaining ingredient for the ritual to work, I have Miss Gilbert, I have the stone and I have the spell and now I require the plant in which he so tirelessly protects"

Stefan's brow furrowed and I watched as he begun to process the information "Why can't you get this... plant? I mean, your power alone is far greater than anything my brother and I posses, what's stopping you from approaching this, Markus?"

Stefan's questions were no less then I had expected and I had prepared myself for them.

"It's complicated, Stefan. All you need to know is that Markus Black is... aware of me, you could say he has been expecting me, for some time actually..."

I trailed off as a sharp memory catapulted itself into my head.

Marlina Gilbert eyed me suspiciously "Mr. Mikaelson you do realise that we have done everything required to protect our family, to protect Jenna's daughter when she is born to the world? Your sister although very much the innocent party is a complete abomination, we cannot and will not allow for her to transform into the monster your father feared she would be"

I snarled and forced Marlina's plump body against the wall, my hand hovering above her throat, a deep set hatred for the Gilbert family surging through my veins.

"Where is the plant, Marlina? Please, do not force me to ask you in a more aggressive manor, because that really wouldn't work out so good for you"

She smiled slyly, her voice firm and confident.

"It's under protection, a protection that even an animal such as you would fear. I'm sure that you're aware, you aren't the only creature of the night this world is victim of"

She had me, and she knew it; Marlina had always been half a step ahead of me, something I vowed none would ever be again.

Marlina had remained alive... until the day I finally tracked down the plant and its protector. I'd known of Markus Black for many years, my father had once told me tales of the legendary Black family. I knew that my father had gotten himself mixed up in many dark circles, it hadn't taken much to work out they were amongst those people.

Stefan cleared his throat loudly and stood with his arms folded whilst an impatient look set over his face. "This Markus, why would you care that He knows of you? I have always been under the impression that you feed off of your reputation, Klaus"

Stefan's endless questions were beginning frustrate me, but in order to secure his help and for it to be... useful, I knew that I'd have to answer them.

"You've never heard of Markus Black, Stefan?" He shook his head, his eyes urging me to continue.

"My, what a sheltered life you've lead my dear, Stefan. Well I shall spare you all of the boring details, long story cut very short... Markus Black is and has remained (ever since I can claim knowledge of) the leader of a powerful wolf pack, the core of their ever expanding pack resides here in Georgia. Markus and I are... old acquaintances, well if we're being totally honest... more like enemies, He would sense me a mile off, in fact I'm quite surprised he hasn't already. So you see, in order to obtain the wolfs bane plant, I need for you and your brother to distract his attentions, get him to... trust you and I will do the rest"

The corner of Stefan's mouth lifted as he nodded in understanding "I get it. You're using Damon and me to complete your little ritual, the one thing that'll save Katherine, Right? And I wonder, what would happen if I were to... refuse?"

I rested a heavy hand against Stefan's shoulder "ah, but you won't, Stefan. Let's not forget what drew you in to begin with, remember my promise to you? When I made that promise, I fully intended on keeping it, power like mine doesn't come cheap, Stefan..."

His response short and sharp "I'll talk to my brother, we'll do it"

The corner of my mouth lifted into a crooked smile "now that's what I like to hear, willingness and confidence. Good man. You are to wait until midnight, then go into town, you'll find him in the booth nearest the window, he won't be alone of course. Just make sure you keep him occupied, how you do that is up to you"

I turned to walk away, stopping briefly "Don't let me down, Stefan... I'm relying on you... Katherine is relying on you, and if we're honest... your future existence is relying on you"


	22. Chapter 6 update 3

Damon's Pov –

I dropped the cold, lifeless body to the ground, she had left a bitter taste in my mouth and I instantly craved a replacement after taste, Georgia was quite the let down when it came to young, voluptuous girls to satisfy me.

I'd given myself delusional hope, Mystic Falls offered more to me and that was saying something... for a Town populated by approximately 10 people.

I looked pitifully down at the blonde, her lank hair fell like a cloak over the side of her face, I watched as it absorbed the blood, casting my gaze to our surroundings I sighed impatiently and picked a spot for her shallow grave, she'd be discovered one day... that didn't concern me though, I'd be nowhere near when she was.

Swigging heavily from the bottle of whisky I clutched in my hand, I wandered further into the dense forest, every inch of it much the same as the last. This god forsaken place was driving me slowly, insane! It didn't help that Sir. Klaus seemed to be playing a game of cat and mouse with my brother and myself, the only thing stopping me from blowing up in Klaus's smug face had been the curiosity to know what he was planning, especially knowing that it involved Katherine.

A sudden distant sound alerted me, pausing I lifted my head, a mumble of voices echoed around me, following the sound I found the voices becoming clearer.

"Don't pull a stunt like that again, Cole! I'm sure I have no need to remind you of the commitment you made to the family? You let one down, you've let us all down and I have no room for disappointment, do I make myself clear, brother?"

I caught a glimpse of the 2 men, one standing strong and confident, the other cowering in response, the back of the more dominant of the two emblazoned the words "Georgia pack"

I stood so far back that my presence could not be detected, something told me that they weren't human and I was unaware of how heightened their senses might be.

I watched the more timid of the two lift his head up, sniffing the air with determination as he whipped his head around.

Moving quickly I abandoned my intrusion into their conversation, I had a bad feeling about the two, rather large figures that dominated the peaceful sanctuary of the forest, a sudden sensibility kicked in and I realised that on this occasion, two on one wouldn't work out in my favour.

The cabin came into view and I paused, I had this feeling that what I'd just witnessed was something to do with Klaus and our reason for being here.

I decided against mentioning what had happened, I wanted to play my cards close to my chest, take a leaf out of my brothers book, after all... two could play that game.

Klaus and Stefan looked up as I sauntered through the door, both of them looking nothing less than involved in the conversation I had clearly interrupted.

"Should I... leave you kids to it?" I smirked and walked over to the sink, splashing cool water over my mouth and neck, the remnants of my walking blood bank had stained not only my taste buds.

Stefan looked over at me with irritation, his eyes blazing as Klaus chose to ignore my statement, and he walked away, seemingly giving my brother and me some space.

I threw a curious glance between them, something didn't feel right... the atmosphere was thick with seriousness, I could almost taste it.

I watched Stefan walk over to the window, his broad shoulders stiff, what with the weight of the entire world he chose to carry on them!

"Any time you wanna explain, brother... its fine by me!"

He laughed sarcastically, I could feel my annoyance increasing, I felt like Stefan had been mocking me for a some time now and my rare patience was wearing more than thin.

"Stefan you have a very simple choice, either start talking or I'm out of here, you might enjoy Klaus shoving his hand up your ass and using you as his little puppet... that's not the way I roll though, and you know it"

Stefan sighed heavily and turned to face me "There's this... guy – Markus Black, Klaus needs us to distract him, He needs something from him and it has to happen tonight"

I forced myself to listen and bite my tongue.

"There's a bar, in town. That's where he'll be... so, are you in brother?" I considered my answer carefully, although I disliked the idea of doing Klaus any kind of favour, but on the other hand it would give me leverage, a bargaining chip... and that I did like the idea of.

I found myself nodding in agreement, Stefan's shoulders seemed less tense and I could have sworn I noticed the slight hint of a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, it had been a long time since my brother and I held any form of a reasonable conversation, as alien as it seemed, it also felt very right... like we should be working together.

I looked over his shoulder, pushing my gaze outside, there was no sign of Klaus, not that I could say that disappointed me, and He put me on edge and pulled at my last nerve.

"What's so important about this Markus? And why are we doing Klaus's dirty work? I mean, what exactly is in all of this for you, Stefan? You still haven't told me why you allow yourself to be ordered around by him!"

Stefan took a seat at the desk, He spent most of his time bent over that ridiculous 'Dear diary' that he kept, for as long as I could remember, my brother had always spent time scrawling in a journal of some kind, I couldn't imagine why he'd want to remember everything... I mean, wasn't that why it was called your past! Because that is exactly where it was and exactly where it was meant to stay.

"I can't tell you everything, Damon... but I can assure you that Klaus will see you right, you won't go un-rewarded. And let's face it... you've got nothing to lose!"

Leaning against the desk I looked Stefan in the eye "Nothing to lose? Wow! You don't pull any punches do you, brother! You don't think that what I've got going with, Katherine is anything worth protecting?"

I already knew the answer to my question, of course... it wasn't anything at all, both Katherine and I knew that, I wanted my brother to believe I had a worth in this inbred family, the moment I made myself known as the outsider I would have to watch my back and I had enough of a struggle watching my front!

"So we roll up at this bar, have a drink, annnnnd... then what? You given any thought to how we'll distract this Markus? I mean, the fact that Klaus needs for him to be distracted tells me he's not exactly a kitten! Which family is he from anyway? I've never come across that name before!"

Stefan looked thoughtful, considering his response "He's not... one of us... he's a, uh... he's a werewolf"

A strangled sound left my throat as I searched my brother's face, I waited for him to laugh, waited for him to reveal the joke, and it didn't come though.

"You're kidding me, right? A ware..."

"Wolf" Stefan finished my sentence, his manor calm and collected.

"What then? I mean... how? Werewolves? Since when did they exist?"

Stefan looked straight through me, it seemed almost as though our conversation was boring him. "You need to get your head around it, Damon. And you need to decide if you're in or if you're out, but decide quickly. If we're gunna do this, it has to be now"

My head was swimming with an array of questions; my selfish nature screaming 'no' but the words that left my mouth were a different story "lead the way, brother".

...

The bar consisted of the generic dark and dank corners, a large wooden, rustic bar centred in the middle, various booths scattered around the room and each of them seemed to be slightly more distressed than the last.

I turned up my nose, the musty smell filled my nostrils and I dared not touch any of the surfaces for fear of catching something.

Stefan lead the way over to the bar and I felt various pairs of eyes watching us with each step we took, it was very obvious that we were the token outsiders; my brother wearing designer jeans and a black hoodie, myself in my customary leather jacket... there wasn't one person in this god forsaken place that didn't adorn head to to toe denim.

Stefan looked across at me, his brows furrowed "at least try to look like you chose to be here! You're drawing attention to us, Damon!"

I wasn't quite sure how to 'pretend' I wanted to be here; I had a hard time imagining anyone in their right mind actually wanting to be in this pit.

I slammed my shot glass down and curled my fingers around the bottle of cold beer that Stefan put in front of me.

I watched as Stefan scanned the room, his gaze rested on a dimly lit corner, his brows furrowed and a flash of recognition swam through his eyes.

I followed his line of sight and swallowed a mouthful of beer, a group of burley men stood around the table, their backs facing me as I recognised the patch adorned on their waistcoats from earlier in the day "Georgia pack"

The bodies parted just enough for us to catch sight of him, his frame bulky and strong, a scruffy mop of hair rested against his shoulders, to look at his face you might think he was somewhere crossed in the middle, not quite Angel but not yet Devil.

His presence alone consumed the entire bar and every pair of eyes I'd been mistaken to think were watching us seemed to be focused on him.

Stefan's breath brushed past my ear as I held my gaze on the pack leader.

"Markus"


	23. Chapter 6 update 4

Apologies this has taken so long... real life is such interference!

Stefan's Pov –

I hadn't given much thought to what we'd do once we actually came face to face with Markus and it didn't help that I had Damon freaking out right next to me, he knew nothing of descression. I edged closer, Markus stood from his place at the booth, stretching his arms above his head before pushing a hand through his blonde hair, pushing it from his face and behind his ears, he swaggered over to the bar, his baggy jeans and hoodie proving he had no monetary value, but from what Klaus had told me... his reputation was worth a whole lot more.

I shrunk back slightly, pulling Damon's jacket "What?" he hissed, nodding my head in Markus's direction I dropped my gaze to the bar, my voice low and horse "that's him" Damon's gaze lifted "yeah! So let's go... distract him!"

I sighed at my brother's ignorance, he really didn't see the bigger picture and just as I was about to utter those very words Markus spoke, his voice etched with a Southern twang "2 pitchers of beer, Darlin'"

The barmaid shot him a shy smile, pushing out her chest as she bent forwards and began pouring the drink. I smiled to myself, He clearly had the locals dancing and singing to his tune and that was dangerous, a Town willing to protect him as well as a full pack, I know realised why Klaus couldn't make the hit head on.

I stepped back, the bar post hiding a majority of my body from view, Damon on the other hand stuck out like a glow stick.

Markus cast an eye over the busty barmaid, pushing a cigarette between his lips as a cocky grin set over his mouth.

"What's with the blonde locks? He doesn't look like much... just a big girl if you ask me" I turned to tell Damon to shut up when I felt a sudden warmth and heavy amount of pressure against my shoulder, my gaze caught my brothers and I watched his eyes move up behind me, turning slowly I found myself face to face with a frame so tall that my head tilted to stand a chance at looking over his face; a beanie hat pulled tightly over his head and a thick beard spread wildly over his jaw.

"Boss wants to see you, Boy"

Damon stepped to my side, his brows furrowed and a slight snarl forming upon his top lip, I held up my hand to him, shaking my head slowly. Suddenly turning my attention to the stranger "ok, well... lead the way"

I followed him towards the back corner of the bar, the same corner we had just been survalencing, Markus had taken his seat once more and four tall and muscular men stood at the end of the booth, guarding their leader.

He took a meaningful gulp of beer and looked up at me, a strand of golden hair fell across his face and his stubble framed mouth lifted into a crooked grin.

"Take a seat"

I stood my ground, very aware of the presence surrounding me "No, I'll stand thanks"

My forced companion narrowed his eyes, I noticed the depth of their colour, the blackest of black and the coldness they exuded only reminded me how dangerous Markus really was, He was a true animal and I felt vulnerable, despite how indestructible my brother considered himself to be, I knew that the two of us could possibly find ourselves caught up in a mass of danger and the stupidity of my decision for us to come here dawned upon me.

I tilted my head towards Markus and took the seat opposite him, my view of the rest of the bar suddenly blocked as his 'soldiers' gathered around, forming a shield.

He studied me briefly, no doubt trying to work out my intentions; I noticed the garish ring on his index finger as he pushed wild strands of hair behind his ears, settling back against his seat his mouth lifted into a dangerous smile.

"What brings you into my bar? We don't often get outsiders daring enough to grace us with their presence"

I considered my response, the direction of this conversation and the chance of Damon and I making it out alive depended very much on my next few words.

"Our car broke down, my brother can't last 24 hours without a drink, I guess we just stumbled upon your establishment, I hoped that we would be welcome"

I was sure that Markus hadn't quite brought my story, his doubtful stare told me that much. He toyed with the candle that burnt hopelessly at the side of the table, dipping his finger in every few seconds "now, you don't really expect me to believe that... do you?"

I squared my shoulders and forced a confident smile.

"Not really, but it was worth a try... tell me, how does one man induce such respect from his neighbours?"

Markus clearly more clear of why I'd braved his bar chuckled lightly and rubbed his hand over his jaw "It's quite simple really... fear" He sloshed a healthy amount of beer into a glass and pushed it in front of me.

"Care to tell me what really brings you here? I'm guessing by your clean cut image and pretty face, you're a long way from home?"

I found myself staring into his soulless eyes, I thought I lacked humanity, Markus clearly led a dead and life, not one moment of it offering any margin of happiness, I was sure that even I had been happy for a small fraction of my existence.

"I'm here with my brother" I averted my gaze to Damon, His stance held with unease as the burly man that had lead me to Markus stood to his side, one hand resting heavily against his shoulder.

I managed to take my eyes away, Markus already had the upper hand, I couldn't give him any more ammunition and being concerned about my brother's safety would load the gun.

"So what family are you from? I already know you're not of the ware world, your nervous disposition gives that away, you are brave though, I'll give you that. Entering a bar that's known for it's... colourful (shall we say?) characters"

I hadn't planned on him being so interested in where we'd come from, I already knew things worked different in his world, they were stronger, connected even. They lived in packs and I couldn't let on that our 'pack' consisted of the Adams family and two feuding brothers, not forgetting an innocent HUMAN bystander.

"My brother and I originate from the Salvatore's, we're... scattered to be honest, but of course we have each other's backs, my brother won't allow me to go anywhere without him..."

I noticed Markus grin, He was mocking me.

"Well as you can see, I like to keep my family... close by, and you've met my own brother? In fact, I believe he's becoming better acquainted with your brother as we speak..."

I turned my gaze back across the room, watching as Damon locked his jaw; Markus's sibling threw a false smile over at me as his fingers pushed down against Damon's shoulder.

The rules of the game were very quickly changing and Markus had the upper hand, I had to continue playing though, Klaus had tasked us with distracting Markus which is exactly what we seemed to be doing, we had his interest... although I did have to wonder for how long...

I cast my gaze around the dimly lit room, each corner occupied by a group of men and I noticed the only women present were serving the beer and the little clothing they wore left nothing to the imagination, I found myself very hungry.

Markus clearly noticed my discovery "enjoying the view, Mr. Salvatore?"

"I have to be honest... I'm having a hard job averting my eyes from them; no other... women frequent your establishment?"

A deep, throaty laugh escaped him as he threw back a healthy mouthful of beer, I followed his lead, the warm frothy liquid fighting its way down, I'd never been much of a beer drinker.

"The women in our world are of no more than two uses, first and foremost... satisfying our desires and secondly, serving our beer"

A sudden pensive look fleeted across his face, almost as if his previous statement had an ulterior meaning, I found myself wondering if Markus had experienced some form of heartache, caused by a certain female that might have once found her way into his steel like heart.

His body language suddenly changed, the previously relaxed stance no longer existent; his shoulders squared as he leant forwards, the strands of hair that had fallen over his eyes now pushed back behind his ears and his beer cast aside, he fixed those cold, steely eyes on me and his husky voice penetrated my ears "No more games. What business do you have here?"

The hospitality he had offered had now wore off and a dark shadow suddenly blocked out the small fraction of light that had previously filtered through the slatted blinds and over my arm.

I turned away from Markus, catching a glimpse of my brother's leather jacket, closely followed by the denim material of the jacket being worn by his captor. Markus smiled up at his brother "Thank you Connor, why don't you take a seat Damon? Your brother here was about to thrill me with your reasoning for being here"

I moved along the seat, not looking at my brother, I didn't know where this situation was leading but it wasn't in our favour.

Markus pushed a pint of beer in front of his brother and then Damon, I felt trapped by the situation and I quickly realised it was spiralling out of control, we didn't stand a chance and that's why Markus remained so laid back, he knew we were out of our league.

I looked towards the door, hoping that Damon somehow tapped into my thoughts, we had to get out of here, and I just wished I knew how.

Markus seemingly aware of my discomfort decided to turn things up a gear; He clearly took pleasure in watching me squirm.

"Somewhere to be, Stefan?"

I attempted a relaxed smile and kept my voice as steady as possible; I heard the heavy grind of the bolt being slid across the door, the earlier buzz dying down and I didn't need to lift my gaze to notice the onslaught of bodies surrounding our table.

Damon fidgeted next to me, the tension flowing from his body and being absorbed by my own.

Markus looked between the both of us, his body suddenly tense as a wave of seriousness swept across his face, and I felt the atmosphere crackling around us.

"Tell me, Stefan... did Klaus send a message with you, or did he just mean to distract me?"


	24. Chapter 6 update 5 sorry for delay

Klaus Pov .

I had predicted that Markus would not leave his lockup un-guarded and I'd been right, his regular precautions had clearly slipped though, it didn't take long for me to annihilate the handful of soldiers he had left behind, Markus clearly hadn't expected my visit.

He knew our kind lived in solitude, not able to trust another enough to share any part of our plans, unlike the wild packs they often co-habited in; Markus hadn't banked on my common bond with Stefan and Damon Salvatore, each of us invested in this mission... for our own selfish needs.

I found myself pouring over the countless mug shots that adorned the wall of Markus's dwelling each face baring a striking resemblance of rugged evil, each pair of eyes seemingly soulless, I soon realised them to be various and countless members of his 'family' how sweet of him to have a family portrait wall, it really was sickening.

I knew where I needed to go, the blue light glowing from inside the large greenhouse towards the back of the cold, grey building; I instantly noticed the lack of windows, I found myself wondering if perhaps Markus had the same hatred for the intrusion of sunlight as I did.

I couldn't help but feel slightly elated, this had been made easy... almost too easy. I brushed my finger across the smooth surface of the plant, the rough edges licking up against my fingers, my sisters health thrived beneath my touch just as Katherine would.

I placed the plant with care into the boot of my car, leaving the lifeless bodies strewn throughout Markus's miserable dwelling, I couldn't get my head around the sheer depravity of the place he called home, and surly Markus had surrounded himself with enough money to enable something a little more luxurious.

I smiled at my reflection in the rear-view mirror, everything was going according to plan and I found myself questioning Markus's reputation, perhaps he didn't draw as much fear and respect as I once thought.

Shrugging off the intrusion of thoughts I selected Stefan's number and admired my reflection, what would usually be well kept, designer stubble was now on the verge of being a full on beard, my usually immaculate appearance was slipping and whilst I could carry out the 'rugged' look, it didn't do much for my professional image though.

My irritation mounted as the tone rang on a continuous loop; with no sign of Stefan answering, I threw the phone onto the passenger seat and decided to head back to our temporary abode, I was desperate to get back to my sister and begin her cure.

I pulled the car up in front of the shabby looking construction, noticing the darkness that filtered out of the windows I felt the panic strike within me, they weren't back yet!

Instinctively picking up my phone once more I selected Stefan's number, still nothing and I faced a difficult decision...

...

Dusk crept over the landscape stretched out beyond the bar, various battered trucks sat outside the front, accompanied by well kept Harley motorcycles, each similar to the last yet owning their own characteristics, I scanned the exterior, it seemed calm yet intimidating.

I considered the best move, I couldn't just stroll on in there and drag the brothers out by their hair, there had been a reason I needed them to distract Markus and his bitches, I couldn't be seen anywhere near, the importance of me escaping with the wolfs bane far outweighed the need to protect Damon and Stefan.

Katherine needed me and she remained my main concern, however I couldn't abandon my own kind, not to that pack of animals.

The patch of dark concrete caught my attention, reaching into my jacket pocket I toyed with the lighter, it had been my fathers, one of the very few and useful personal objects he had possessed.

Rolling it between my fingers I looked up over the bikes once more, what I was about to do was reckless to say the least but it would create the distraction I needed to get Stefan and Damon out of there, to get us all back to Mystic Falls.

Lighting up the cigarette that hung casually between my lips I flicked the lighter out of the open window, watching as the flame flirted with the leaking oil, it's path becoming more ferocious as the flames licked around the first of the many bikes, spreading quickly, the first explosion erupting with great force.

The bodies scattered from the bar, some running away from the scene in desperation; I managed to pick out the familiar patches emblazoned across their backs, Markus and his sidekick brother Connor sending out their orders, the other pack members quickly extinguishing the fire.

I watched Stefan and Damon slip behind them; I waited as they jumped into the car and then sped off, taking us out of sight.

I couldn't help but stick around a little longer, watching as my destruction unfolded and Markus grew more and more angered, I had been a little disappointed, the flames didn't travel as far as I'd hoped, leaving Markus and Connors bikes untouched.

Throwing the car into gear I screeched off, making sure to catch one last look in the rear-view mirror before the only view visible had been the cloud of thick, black smoke.

Damon and Stefan jumped out of the car as I parked up, leaning against its exterior, neither one of them looking overly impressed and I attempted to hide my grin as I stood before them.

"Are you fucking insane? I almost lost my head in there! I mean, you could have warned us we'd be walking straight into a nest of Biker werewolves!"

I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Damon's outburst, his summery seemed pretty accurate if not a little dramatic.

Stefan stepped forwards now, creating a barrier between me and Damon, his eyes narrowed, I attempted to judge his mood and it became quickly obvious that he shared at least a fraction of his brother's anger towards me, his teeth gritted together as he spoke.

"You almost got us killed, Klaus! I thought we were going to babysit one lonely werewolf, not entertain a whole damn family of them! If you'd of been honest..."

"You would never have agreed!" I finished his sentence, my tone matter of fact. "Don't forget with whom you are talking, Stefan; you owed me this favour, let's not forget our little agreement..."

I noticed his head snap around, checking the proximity of his brother as his voice lowered "That agreement was made and is to be kept between us! If my brother gets the slightest idea that you intend on sharing your power and strength with me, he will demand the same deal"

Tilting my head I searched the panicked expression on Stefan's face "You're afraid that he will prove to be stronger then you! "

Stefan's cheeks flared at my words and his gaze lowered towards the ground "I'm not afraid of him being stronger than me, I'm not thinking about my own benefit, Klaus my brother can't contain the power he already has! He would set about destroying the world given any more"

I didn't care for Damon at the best of times and despite the entertainment I enjoyed whilst watching Stefan panic, I already knew that making his annoying older brother more powerful would never be an option.

Damon had already stormed inside and I followed Stefan's lead, the night had begun drawing in and I knew we didn't have long, as soon as Markus and his pack started to change their senses would heighten and it wouldn't take them long to track us, I'd say that would be Markus's top priority, especially as soon as He realised that his precious plant was missing.

Damon looked up at me from his glass of whiskey "you going somewhere, Klaus?" I threw the scattered clothes into a trunk "We are getting out of here, I've done what I came to do and now it's time to go home, pack your things"

Stefan held up his hand, hushing Damon from the outburst that was obviously nearing, he stood next to me and cleared his throat.

"What's going on Klaus? Why the sudden rush to leave?"

It agitated me that he felt the need to ask, Stefan knew my intentions on coming here, He knew I had no desire to stick around any longer than necessary and I felt almost like he was playing a game, pushing me to my limits.

I grabbed the trunk and looked back behind at them both "you're more than welcome to come back to Mystic Falls with me, otherwise stay and feed the locals..Your choice..." a distant howl followed my words.

The journey back spent in an uneasy silence and heavy atmosphere neither one of them dared challenge me any further and my every thought directed towards Katherine's reaction when I told her that I could make everything better, that my promises hadn't been empty.

There was an eerie silence about the boarding house, I sensed the relief filter from the car as Damon slung his bag over his shoulder and sauntered off, Stefan hung back though "So where is it?"

Throwing his bag over, it landed at his feet, I locked the car and stepped away, keeping my voice low as my eyes darted around at the surrounding darkness.

"It's safe, and that's all you need to know"

Stefan moved closer, his eyes displaying resentment "you dragged us along on your little suicide mission and you don't think we... I, deserve the truth!?"

He followed me closely as we neared the house; I stopped before entering "you deserve to know whatever I chose to share with you, Stefan!"

I stepped closer to him, his back hitting the door frame as I fixed my stare against his own "don't forget your place in this little, working relationship we've got going on, Stefan! I don't owe you anything, we made our agreement and that's where it ends" I gripped his forearm as he made to push past me, into the house.  
>"Don't get ideas above your station, Stefan, you do as you're told, nothing more and certainly nothing less"<p>

He stood staring after me as I led the way inside the grand hall, my father had always been proud of his home, not because it had been where he shared precious memories with his family but because he liked the people around him to know that he had more than they did, he was extremely materialistic.

Damon stood with his back facing me, his body filling the door frame of the lounge, narrowing my eyes I pushed past him and stood frozen to the spot.

Elena's body flopped over the couch, her head supported by Katherine's lap, my sister looked up, her expression almost childlike... the stream of blood dripped casually over her chin as she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. My eyes darted once more to the lifeless body of Elena, her legs hung over the edge of the couch.

I raced forwards, taking the limp body in my arms, my eyes dark as I searched Katherine's face

"What the bloody hell have you done, Katherine!?"


	25. Chapter 7 update 1 thank you for reading

Stefan's Pov.

I felt a sudden rush of panic surge through me, I couldn't be sure if it was the fear of Klaus's next action or if it was the scene that lay ahead, the lifeless body of Elena being cradled in Katherine's lap. My body moved as if in separation from my mind, my actions completely selfless as I pushed Klaus back, pulling Elena into my arms, her sweet and fragrant blood tempting my fangs as I forced the need away.

My eyes cast down to the delicate trail of blood that made its own path down her neck, her top damp where the sweetness soaked into it and for what was the first time in my life, I hated the sight of blood. I snapped my gaze up as Klaus pushed his wrist against her mouth, bringing his other hand around as he swept his fingers against her cheek, I thought I'd sensed a hidden vulnerability in him as he whispered softly "there, there, Love. Drink up, that's it... good girl"

Elena's lips latched onto his skin, her eyes flickered open as the healing power of his blood worked its way deep inside her, making her stronger with every drop.

I knocked his arm away, pulling her closer against me as a soft whimper fell from her lips, Her fingers clutched against the material of my shirt as she snuggled in, her innocence was beautiful and I found myself wanting to protect her, to shield her from the messed up games Klaus and Katherine played.

Damon cleared his throat and I looked up to see him stood next to a smug Katherine, his arm resting lazily around her waist "have you boys finished pawing over the lovely, Elena yet?"

Katherine sniggered and I couldn't control myself, every sense in my body told me not to but I couldn't stop myself, I laid Elena's head gently against the couch before lurching forwards and knocking Katherine back against the wall, she smiled with satisfaction as I pinned her still and snarled just inches from her mouth "you stay away from her, do you hear me?" my voice louder suddenly "STAY AWAY"

I felt fingers curl around my shoulder and ease me away, Klaus spoke with force against my ear "all is well, Stefan, see for yourself..."

I pulled my eyes away from Katherine and looked over at the couch; Elena sat holding her neck, her eyes wide as she observed the scene before her.

Klaus smiled and walked over to her, bending as his eyes levelled with hers, his palms flat against her thighs as he spoke slow and clear "everything is ok, sweetheart, you're ok and none is going to hurt you... we're your friends, you feel safe with us"

I felt bile rise in my throat as he brushed his finger across her forehead, the false tenderness worthy of a medal.

"Every one in this room is your friend, and Stefan's here... you remember Stefan don't you, sweetheart?"

I stepped forwards, putting myself in her line of vision as he continued to brainwash her.

"Stefan is going to take you home now, Elena and you are going to take this with you" I narrowed my eyes as I looked to the phone he pushed into her hand.

"You are going to keep this with you at all times because you'll want to be ready for my call... because you are going to make yourself ready whenever I might need you, do you understand, love?"

I gritted my jaw as she nodded slowly, her eyes fixed to his until he stood and walked towards me; a smirk set over his mouth "she's all yours"

Elena looked up at me, her eyes wide and curious as she wetted her dry lips and spoke weakly "Are you going to take me home?" I turned to watch my brother saunter from the room, his voice mocking me as he continued to walk away "have a good night, brother... "

The journey back to Elena's home was spent in absolute silence, I occasionally tore my eyes from the road to check on her, she seemed to drift in and out of consciousness; I touched lightly against her thigh as we pulled up "Elena? Wake up"

She smiled lightly, her head tilted as she studied my face, I noticed the colour still hadn't returned to her cheeks but a good night's sleep would fix that.

She stumbled out of the car, her surprise obvious as she looked up into my eyes, the weight of her body falling into my arms as I supported her with ease.

"I think maybe I should see you inside, you seem a little... tired" she nodded slowly and narrowed her eyes "what was I doing at the boarding house, Stefan?"

I guided her towards the house, avoiding the question "I think you might be coming down with something, Elena, make sure you eat and get an early night, uh... I won't be at school for a couple of days"

We reached the door and she turned suddenly, the colour flushing back into her cheeks slightly "you won't be in school? Why? I mean... when will I see you again?"

The wind picked up suddenly, blowing a strand of hair across her face, I lifted my hand and pushed it gently behind her ear, her skin was so warm and soft, her hand covered mine instantly and just as I thought she was going to push me away she held my palm against her cheek, her eyes closed as she savoured the moment.

I snatched my hand away, breaking the spell and bringing her back down to earth. "I'm sorry... I have to go, I'll be in touch, take care of yourself"

I turned and made my way back to the car, not allowing her time to say another word, every moment I spent with her seemed to consume a part of me and it made my insides churn.

I hated how badly I felt the need to protect her and how protecting her was impossible, especially against Klaus.

The boarding house was seemingly calm, the glow of lights cascaded across the driveway, and I stood staring up at its grandness, the exterior offering a false sense of security to anyone that observed it.

Damon appeared in the doorway, his travelling clothes now swapped for black jeans and his trademark black button up shirt, his mouth set in a cocky grin as he hugged a tumbler of Whiskey close to his chest.

"Did you seal the night with a kiss, brother?"

I ignored his childish comment and pushed past him, into the house; Klaus followed me to my room, his expression giving nothing away, doing my best to overlook his presence I pulled off my shirt and turned on the shower, Klaus finally decided to disturb my ignorance.

"You care for her, don't you, Stefan?"

I couldn't avoid this conversation and Klaus wasn't as easy to ignore as my brother "I just don't know why we have to toy with her, Klaus! I understand she has a part in all of this and I know that your main concern is Katherine and yes, Elena is a tool for you to fix your sister... but that doesn't mean we can use her for any means of entertainment, it's... not right"

Katherine's casual laugh echoed from behind me and I turned to see her lazing against the door frame, scantily clad in a red, silk negligee.

She looked through me and to her brother, her husky voice licking about my ears "do you think of her when you look at me, Stefan?"

She stepped forwards, much alike a cat stalking its prey, her fingers trailed over my bare shoulders, her lips brushing over my ear lobe "she couldn't do for you what I can, such fragile creatures, human's... I can show you things you've never dreamed of"

Klaus cleared his throat, rescuing me from the intrusion of his sister. "Katherine, I have business to discuss with, Stefan. Why don't you go and play with Damon, sweetheart?"

Her eyes flashed with a stubborn anger, heading his warning she turned and left, leaving an air of disappointment in the fact that her brother and spoilt her fun.

Klaus focused his attention to me, his voice low and commanding "I need you to pay a visit to the lovely, Bonnie..." his words were met with a confused look, holding up his hand he stopped my words before they came.

"She has recently realised a very special little talent that she possesses and we require that special little talent to complete our next stage of curing my sister"

I felt the need to challenge Klaus's instructions and waited for my opening "and you don't think that Bonnie might find my sudden interest in her strange? I mean, I've not even spoken to her!"

Klaus stepped closer, his eyes flashed with impatience "I am aware of that, Stefan... which is why I'd like for you to become better acquainted, use your charm if you have to! Just get her to agree on a little... dinner party" Klaus obviously pleased by his sudden decision nodded and smiled in approval with himself "yes, a dinner party would be the perfect ice breaker, let's bring everyone together shall we Stefan? One big happy family! Tomorrow night will do, let's say eight thirty" he left the room before I could protest any further, and once again I found myself subject to Klaus's orders.

...

I pushed on my sunglasses and leant against the car, grinning lazily as Bonnie narrowed her eyes and walked over to me, her light summery dress clinging to her body, Bonnie's physic differed to Elena's her curves tempted me and her caramel skin teased my taste buds.

She frowned and smiled lightly "uh, Stefan... right?"

Returning her smile I nodded and pulled my glasses away from my eyes, shoving them into the pocket of my leather jacket "right, the one and only; and you must be the lovely Bonnie?"

Her eyes never leaving my face as she studied me, I felt a burning sensation deep in the pit of my stomach, my fingertips felt numb, it was though she could see right into my soul, disapproving with my very being.

Stepping aside I broke the spell and forced a light hearted laugh "Elena warned me you'd be suspicious of me, said you were very... protective of her..."

I seemed to have her attention, the previous look of distrust now replaced with a light smile tugging at her lips, I stepped away from the car and held the door open for her "need a ride to school?" her eyes moved between the car and my face, she questioned my intentions, hugging her books close to her chest she shook her head "Uh, no... Thanks. I need to stop by the library on my way... come to think of it, Elena told me you weren't going to be in school for a while, why is that?"

I hadn't banked on Bonnie questioning me, she never paid me much attention and we had never actually held any form of conversation, Elena had obviously been in touch though; I decided against the natural approach and found the core of Bonnie's eyes, fixing on that one spot as I lowered my voice, speaking slowly and clearly "We're having a dinner at the boarding house tonight, I'd like for you to be there, say you'll come."

I waited for the obvious response but my words were left hanging as her top lip lifted slightly, she appeared to be quite taken back, I noticed her tone to be cautious and slightly confused "Uhh... when you say 'we' does that mean you and Elena? You guys are a 'we' now?"

It hadn't worked! For the first time in as long as I could remember, it hadn't worked! Somehow Bonnie evaded my powers of persuasion and control, she blocked it out as if it were nothing and I wasn't even sure she had been aware that she was doing it, I realised she was waiting, her questioning eyes searching me for response.

Considering her question I thought back to my conversation with Klaus, he hadn't let me in on the guest list for his little dinner party and not knowing if Elena was in on the act or not I reacted in the only way that made sense to me "well, not an official 'we' but in answer to your question... yes, Elena will be co-hosting with me, I know it means a lot to her having you there, please say you'll come?" I tilted my head and put on my best pleading look. "Please?"

Bonnie giggled in a girly fashion and nodded, her eyes now warm and friendly "yes, I'll come Stefan, what time you want me?"

...

The drive back to the boarding house had given me time to think, I wondered what exactly Klaus's intentions were, why he needed Bonnie so badly... and most of all, how Bonnie was able to resist my compulsion, that had never happened to me before.

I pushed down against the gas; peddle touching metal until the house came into my line of slight.

Klaus had been waiting for me when I burst through the door, He smirked which only caused me further annoyance.

I threw my jacket over the banister and turned to face him "why, Klaus? Why the dinner party? Why Bonnie, what do you need with her?"

His eyes penetrated me and I felt exposed, he did this often and I couldn't stand feeling so open to his mind, I hated the lack of control I had around him.

His arm rested lazily across my shoulders as he walked me towards the living room "we need Bonnie, Stefan; the ritual only works with the powerful persuasion of a witch..."

His words washed over me, I knew I'd heard him right but I still questioned my ears, trying my best not to look confused I focused on the window, my voice calm and my response slow "You're telling me that Bonnie... Elena's best friend, Bonnie is a... witch?" I knew the tone of doubt had crept over my voice as I continued "Klaus witches are near enough extinct! I haven't heard of one being anywhere within a thousand miles! And you're trying to tell me that Bonnie – regular little student, sleepover host and shopping addict is Mystic Fall's very own, little witch!?"

Klaus laughed lightly, I heard the clink of glass as he poured two healthy sized drinks, disturbing my trance he passed the glass to me and took a generous gulp "Not only is our lovely Bonnie a witch, she belongs to the oldest and most powerful family, Bonnie's coven is that of Salem witches" He didn't give me a chance to respond this time.

"She's very valuable to us, Stefan and I want you to nurture a relationship with her, just as you are Elena, do you understand?"

I nodded and felt my stomach turn, I truly was Klaus's puppet and I couldn't picture a future where he didn't pull my strings.


	26. Chapter 7 update 2 :

Bonnie's Pov –

I didn't waste any time in texting Elena, Stefan's surprise visit had taken me by complete surprise and I couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't told me how serious things were between them, we spoke about everything, including what we'd be wearing for school the next day. I couldn't help but feel a little rejected and unwanted; Elena had been so different since He arrived on the scene, so distant.

Her reply was short and very out of character "not coming in today, I'll see you later at Stefan's"

I felt slightly reassured that she'd be there, I had doubted Stefan at first but now I found that reassurance turning into concern, something wasn't right, I knew my best friend and there was something going on.

I had managed to avoid Caroline all day, I couldn't handle her questioning, she would have noted Elena and Stefan's absence from school and I couldn't tolerate the high pitched squeal that attacked my ears whenever she was near.

I text Elena a couple of times on the walk home, she was usually big on texting but I had nothing no reply and that was very unlike her.

I rummaged around my wardrobe and after six changes in outfit settled on a pair of skinny black jeans and vest top, I decided to pull my hair back into a loose bun at the nape of my neck and finished the look off with my favourite necklace, my grams had brought it for me two Christmases ago, she told me of it's heritage, the smoky stone hung from a long silver chain and had apparently been in the Bennett family for centuries.

I'd declined Stefan's offer to pick me up and instead took a slow walk to the boarding house, the earlier sun was now replaced with dusk, the air still warm but holding a tinge of breeze, I hugged my arms against my stomach as a flurry of leaves danced around my ankles.

I took the short cut through the cemetery and glanced over at the old tomb, moss crept over its surface and I heard a distant voice sweep over my ears, a voice that seemed to call my name, stopping suddenly I hugged my arms tighter against my body and scanned the area surrounding me, I had never felt so intimidated by the cemetery before; even the trees seemed menacing and I found my pace quickening, a wave of relief rushed over me as my feet hit concrete, not turning back I left the cemetery behind me.

Suddenly the boarding house came into view, the porch light ignited the large church door and I felt a sudden wave of panic force it's way inside my chest I had to fight against the urge to turn around and walk home again; it was too late for that though, Stefan flung open the door and smiled warmly, I noticed Elena step up behind him her chin resting on his shoulder as she called out "Bonnie! I'm so glad you came! Stefan said he wasn't sure but I knew you would" her smile radiated beauty and she seemed so relaxed, I forced myself forwards... after all what's the worst that could happen!?

Embracing Elena I looked beyond her and noticed a stranger, He stood grinning behind Stefan, his eyes so cold yet enticing as he nodded his head towards me; I eyed the expensive looking suit and suave persona that radiated around him.

I whispered against Elena's ear as she took my arm and escorted me further inside the impressive building "where have you been? I've been texting you all day! We don't do avoidance, remember!?"

She giggled softly and gave me her puppy dog eyes "Aww I'm sorry, Bonnie! Stefan told me how he was planning on taking the day off, it was a kind of spare of the moment decision"

I couldn't help but feel put out; Elena had always been dead against ditching school... no matter what the reason.

I watched the stranger I had spotted a few moments before, he lingered in the front room, his gaze flicking between Elena and me, there was something about him that crept me out and I realised I felt the same unease as I had when walking through the cemetery.

Stefan guided me away from Elena, his hand felt like it was melting against my arm, his cool demeanour saturated me and I found myself being led towards the intriguing stranger.

"Bonnie, let me introduce you to my..."

"His cousin, hello Miss Bennett... I've heard an awful lot about you, all good of course"

His smooth British accent flowed over me and left my senses tingling and the feeling of his cold skin against mine caused me to shudder, lifting my hand he pressed his lips against the back of it, his steely gaze fixed on my face, I couldn't help but smile, I felt strangely drawn to him.

Elena disturbed the brief moment and ushered me into the kitchen.

I noticed the glow that emanated from her, her eyes sparkled with the jubilance of a teenage girl, the teenage girl she should have been the past few months, unfortunately her parents accident had stripped that away from her, she matured over night and gone were the girly shopping trips and sleepovers, they had been replaced by agonising over what to cook for dinner and worrying over Jeremy's homework deadlines; Stefan had brought out the girl I once knew, the girl that had been missing.

I accepted the glass of wine that Elena passed me, eyeing her suspiciously as she lead me into an impressive dining room, a chandelier of candles hung directly above the long, solid dining table, I noticed it's 'family' size, it would have seated 8 comfortable, however only 4 places had been set.

Klaus pulled out the chair in front of me; I smiled reluctantly and took my place at the table.

The meal was spent in an unnatural silence, I stole the occasional glance up and towards Klaus and I found every time I did he was watching me intently.

Elena broke the atmosphere, her voice light and gentle "Stefan, remember you told me about the classic car you were restoring?" He nodded in response "well, uh... could you maybe show me it? My father, he... he used to restore cars..."

I swallowed deeply, I felt a sudden rush of sadness for her, she had missed out on so much; unlike Elena I had never known my parents, my grams raised me from as far back as I could remember, my father abandoned my mother when she fell pregnant with me and she followed his lead shortly after giving birth, I'd never heard from her since.

I watched with unease as Stefan placed his hand lightly against Elena's lower back and lead her outside, I didn't fear for her being alone with him... I feared for me being alone with Klaus.

We moved into the front room, I perched on the edge of the antique couch, I couldn't allow myself to become even slightly comfortable.

Klaus removed his jacket and eyed my necklace with intrigue "Nice, was it a gift?" I raised my hand, holding it protectively on top of it.

Instinct told me not to tell him anything that remotely represented the truth, not about anything; I did feel drawn to him but a big part of me feared something about him, I didn't think he'd cause me harm... in fact that was the last thing I thought he'd do, but caution told me to keep my mouth shut.

"It's nothing special, just junk really; I thought it went with my outfit"

He didn't look convinced and a false smile spread across his mouth, his eyes still focusing against my neck.

"It is quite something... I have seen something similar before, not a necklace though... a ring, it's a shame you don't have it on your perfect hand... you'd have the matching set then"

I found myself averting my gaze to the door, whishing desperately that Elena and Stefan would appear, anything to save me from this uncomfortable situation, my skin felt as though it was on fire beneath the necklace, I felt like it was trying to warn me.

"Well, like I said... it's nothing special, so... you and Stefan are you close?" I deflected the attention from my necklace, hoping he would be as arrogant as I thought him to be and might enjoy talking about himself, I was mistaken...

"Oh, yes... of course, almost inseparable. So the necklace...have you had it long?"

The back of the stone now felt like it could be melting against me, gripping my hand over it tighter I cut my gaze back to the door, calculating in my head how long it might take for me to reach it.

A lazy smile spread across his mouth and he shook his head slowly "nu uh, uh... don't be a silly girl, we both know I'll reach you before you reach the door, don't we, love?"

I swallowed deeply and suddenly felt a deep concern for Elena, I'd let her go off with Stefan, He and Klaus were clearly part of some weird cult! He could be cutting out her heart as I sat routed to the spot!

He was suddenly in front of me, his hands resting against my thighs, his pupils widened "you don't want to leave; Bonnie... you're having such a lovely time here with me"

I curled my lip in disgust at his attempt at persuasion, standing quickly as his hands fell to his sides, I snatched my bag and sped towards the door; I didn't see him pass me but suddenly he was there, his steel gaze only inches from my face, the earlier mocking expression replaced with that of a predator and I had never felt more venerable and afraid.

My breath caught in my throat as he reached forwards, his thumb stroking over my chin, I tried to move but my body froze.

His voice remained calm but with an edge of warning "you are so special, Bonnie... do you know that?" His hand moved into my hair, allowing stands of it to slip through his fingers, I opened my mouth to respond but words failed me, all I could manage was an incoherent murmur.

His next question shook me to my core...

"You miss your mother, don't you, Bonnie? If you do a little favour for me, I can bring her back to you... I know where she is..."


	27. Chapter 7 update 3

Elena's Pov.

Bonnie had been quiet the whole journey home, I couldn't understand what could possibly be wrong with her, I felt so relaxed around Stefan and Klaus, unfortunately the same couldn't be said about Katherine and Damon, I was wary of them both.

I had been sure that Bonnie would take to Stefan; perhaps I'd been overly hopeful, it was important to me that she got along with him... I had hoped that he would become a big part of my life, just as Bonnie was.

I leaned against the cushions of my bed, my eyes still heavy as I typed a short message 'hey, girl. You were real quiet on the way home last night, wanna meet at the Grill for coffee?'

Rubbing the back of my hand across my eyes I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, the fragrance of fresh coffee lingered in the air and nothing had ever smelt so good. My limbs ached as I padded across the room and shrugged on my dressing gown, I feared that perhaps I was coming down with something, the last couple of days I'd woken up with this heavy feeling... it was unlike me.

I checked my phone before venturing downstairs, still nothing from Bonnie.

Jeremy looked up from his pile of toast, throwing a sarcastic smile in my direction "heavy night, sis?" ignoring his comment I checked my phone once more, I had expected Bonnie to have replied to me by now but... nothing.

Pouring a black coffee I made a decision, I'd go to see her, I couldn't stand to spend the weekend second guessing my oldest friendship, whatever had gotten Bonnie into this mood needed to be aired and dealt with.

...

The usually pleasant warmth of the sun was replaced with a dry and stuffy heat, even with my hair bundled on top of my head I still felt sweat prickle at the back of my neck. I regretted my hasty choice to walk to Bonnie's; I should have fought Uncle Ric for the use of the car!

As I approached the compact but well kept home that Bonnie shared with her grams I noticed the curtains to her room were still closed and a thought suddenly came to my mind... perhaps she wasn't ignoring me deliberately, perhaps she was sick!

Still not satisfied with my guess I ventured further and tapped lightly against the door, wondering if anyone was home, until I heard the footsteps; Bonnie looked surprised to see me, her usually perfected appearance seemed more casual as she pushed an escaping strand of hair behind her ear, I noted a slight puffiness beneath her eyes and instinct pushed me through the door and past her.

"Bonnie! What's wrong? What's happened? Oh, god... it's not grams? Please don't tell me something has happened!?..."

She shook her head and the familiar, high pitched voice sounded from the front room "El? Awww El, I've not seen you at school in days! Get your ass in here, girl"

I couldn't help the sigh that left my mouth, suddenly it wasn't just the heat causing me to feel drained it was the impending conversation with Caroline.

Bonnie smiled weakly and I followed her into the cosy front room, she curled up on the couch and pulled a patchwork blanket over her legs, Caroline stood and pulled me into a tight and suffocating hug before pushing me back into the couch.

Her big blue eyes were wide and bright as she looked from Bonnie to me "so... what's the Goss?" I fixed my stare on Bonnie, she looked so distant, like she was anywhere but in the room with us; I could feel Caroline's eyes boring into the back of my head "well?" she snapped.

With a hint of annoyance in my voice I responded "There's no gossip, Caroline, nothing to tell"

She laughed dramatically "really? Well Bonnie here looks like she's stepped right off the set of Zombie Apocalypse and you appear to have forgotten how to use a hairbrush, Elena!"

I didn't take the bait, and chose to keep my attention on Bonnie as Caroline sauntered past, her long mane of golden hair flicking behind her shoulder, she spared me one leaving sentence before slamming the front door behind her "well whenever you both feel like joining me back on Earth, email me... laters"

Bonnie broke the silence that Caroline left us in, her voice lifeless and soft "what does Klaus want, Elena? Why is he here?"

I opened my mouth to reply but words failed me, I could feel my brow furrow as I searched her face "what? Where did that question came from, Bonnie! What does it matter?"

She stood up suddenly, her previous catatonic state now replaced with an agitated pacing until she stopped in front of the window, her back facing me, her voice was distant.

"He makes me feel... uneasy"

I stood and touched her forearm lightly, my voice soothing "has he done something, Bonnie? Did he... did he hurt you?" I regretted the question almost instantly, not because I wasn't concerned but because I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle the answer.

She didn't reply, her eyes cast down, she composed herself and met my gaze again, a forced smile set on her mouth.

"Nothing, He hasn't done anything... I'm just being silly, so you and Stefan huh? You seem quite the cute couple..."

The mention of Stefan's name triggered a current inside me, my fingertips tingled and my heart skipped what felt like several beats.

"I don't know... I want to get closer to him but he only allows me so far before pushing me away again, it's weird... I've never been this 'into' someone before"

"Not since Tyler..." Bonnie interrupted suddenly.

Tilting my head I considered her statement "yeah, that was childish love though, nothing about Tyler and I even touches the kind of feelings I have for Stefan"

I found myself plunged into confusion as soon as the words had left my mouth, I didn't really know what it was between us, let alone it being THAT serious, but I wasn't able to control the words that left my mouth, my brain acted without my say so, I noticed Bonnie's reaction which seemed to be just as confused as my own.

Just as I prepared to challenge her frown I felt my phone vibrate against my thigh, reaching deep into my pocket I extracted it and read the message.

"I need to see you, it's important. Stefan"

I was unable to recall Stefan ever texting me before but I somehow knew the message was unusually blunt, I couldn't imagine him sending that... but then what did I really know about him anyway!? The answer to that question being absolutely nothing, only the small fragments he chose to tell me.

Bonnie was watching me, her eyes wide and full of concern.

I made my excuses and hurried to the door, I just made enough time to hug Bonnie and tell her that I would call her later in the evening; we'd talk some more then.

She called after me as I ran down the path "be careful, Elena... please..."

...

Stefan greeted me as I pulled Uncle Ric's car into the drive, I suddenly felt quite anxious, and the closer I got to him, the stronger the feeling became.

His eyes seemed to work over me, remembering that I'd not made much of my appearance I tucked the dull and lifeless hair behind my ears and wished I had decided to bother with makeup after all.

"Elena, Hi... thank you for coming"

I hesitated, we hadn't been physical at all and I didn't want to assume anything, He made it easy for me though, resting his hand at the base of my spine as he directed me away from the house. "I thought maybe we could go for a walk?"

I didn't relish the thought of walking the vast space that surrounded the Boarding house, not that I'd say that of course, I nodded so enthusiastically that I almost convinced myself it was exactly what I wanted to do.

I finally found my voice and the words had tumbled out before I had a chance to reign myself back in "Bonnie doesn't like Klaus, she doesn't trust his motives... what is he really doing here, Stefan?"

He stopped and moved so close to me that I could taste his breath as it swept over my lips, I felt connected to him, it was as though the rest of the world shrunk away and my skin came alive as he brushed two fingers over my cheek, sweeping a lock of hair behind my ear, his voice was soft and calming.

"Don't worry about, Klaus. I won't ever let him hurt you Elena"

He instantly caught what had been said, I noticed his body become suddenly rigid and the previously relaxed atmosphere surrounding us grew tense.

Desperate to pull him back in once more I rested my hand against the nape of his neck, his hair tickled against my hand and he allowed himself to look at me again.

"Stefan, what is it? What aren't you telling me?"

I watched as his mouth opened and closed, silent words pouring out, whilst his eyes searched my face desperately.

"Talk to me! I'm here, Stefan! I'm right here, you won't scare me off... not now; just trust me! Please? What does Klaus really want? Because I'm not buying this family bonding crap"

His words echoed around me, I felt my pulse accelerate as fear penetrated me.

"You, Elena... He wants you, He came for you"


	28. Chapter 7 update 4

Caroline's Pov.

I drove home in a thunderous mood, my altercation with Bonnie and Elena had really gotten to me; I had always been the outsider, that much I knew and not only did I know it... I accepted it to! But today pushed me over the edge.

I couldn't face going home, my mother would be the cherry on top of the disastrous day, making a quick decision I pulled up outside Tyler's house.

It wasn't unusual for Tyler and I to spend time together without the others, He seemed to be the only member of our little click that didn't think a conversation was beyond my level of intelligence, the only downside of spending time with Tyler was his brother Matt, I mean... he was harmless enough but all the same I couldn't be five minutes in his presence without feeling his eyes leering all over me.

Matt and Bonnie had history, not that it was an epic love story or anything close to that but there was history all the same.

She never quite forgave me for his abandonment of her, presumed that I had seduced him away but the truth of the matter had been that Matt had always had a soft spot for me and thought that via Bonnie, he could get closer to me; it had never done him much good though, no amount of puppy dog eyes could win me around.

I eyed Tyler's ass as he walked away from the front door, his jeans hanging just slightly loose but not so loose that I couldn't see his cute little behind.

I had found myself quite attracted to Tyler ever since the start of the new term; we had spent more time together during Spring break and I found him growing on me a little more each day, part of it may have also been the fact that He had given up on the failing attempt at a relationship he had shared with Elena. I observed the catastrophic paring from start to finish, she had never deserved Tyler, he was far too attentive and thoughtful, and Elena had never fully appreciated him.

His broad shoulders towered above me as He turned and smiled "what's eating you, Caroline? You have a face like thunder"

I sauntered past him and sat down on a breakfast stool, throwing my bag onto the counter as I stole the mug of black coffee that sat in front of me.

Tyler watched me from the opposing side of the counter, I noticed Matt was absent and I felt quite relieved.

"Ugh, it's just the BFF's "

"Ah! What have Bonnie and Elena done now?" he said with a slight smirk set on his mouth.

I felt like he was mocking me and my stubborn nature took over, clenching my jaw and shooting him a deadly stare I charged out of the room, my silky hair swinging behind me. I instantly regretted my hasty move as it brought me straight into the arms of Matt; his hands gripped my forearms tightly as He held me back "woah, Carry! What's the rush?"

It made me feel sick when he called me that and it didn't seem to matter how many times I moaned about it, he didn't take any notice.

"I've got better things to do then hang around with your sarcastic brother, like... like... like paint my nails!"

As if on cue Tyler sauntered into the hallway and smiled with just a hint of amusement at my expense. "Come on, Caroline! You don't need to go"

I kept my back facing him, even though I felt my icy exterior melt as I felt his hand rest against my shoulder.

"I know what Elena and Bonnie can be like..." his voice became suddenly softer, thoughtful "especially Elena..."

"Oh what's happened now? Have you fallen out?" Matt said with concern, and not the false kind, it was quite genuine.

Tyler snapped at his brother, dismissing his comment "yeah something like that, haven't you got a shift at the Grill, Matt?"

I found myself feeling surprisingly sorry for Matt, being the youngest he was subject to the sharp edge of everyone's tongue.

I smiled weakly as he sulked past and slammed the front door in his wake; Tyler's hand rested at the base of my back as he guided me back towards the kitchen. "I wanted to ask you about Elena actually, this guy... Stefan, what's he like? She seems to be spending a lot of time with him lately!"

I felt anger bubbling inside me once more; here I was depressed and in need of comforting and all Tyler wanted to talk about was a subject I didn't have one clue about! After all it was the whole reason I'd actually come to Tyler in the first place.

"I don't know! In fact, you probably know more about him then I do!" my voice raised a few decibels and I felt the colour creep over my cheeks.

"What I do know is that your beloved Elena has well and truly gotten you out of her system! Stefan is quite the Prince it would seem, I've never seen her so... well... smitten!"

I knew I was being cruel, taking my frustrations out on the wrong person but I had to release it somehow and Tyler stood as my emotional punching bag.

His smile now slipped and He shrugged despondently "it was bound to happen eventually, I mean... a girl like Elena wasn't going to stay single forever" I noticed the sudden ignition of passion in his eyes as his gaze roamed over my lips, holding my breath I stepped back as his hand lifted, his thumb brushed gently across my chin "always the odd one out aren't you Caroline? Always one step behind"

I felt my body come alive, his touch ran deep through me and I fought to pull myself away; Tyler's eyes narrowed as He searched my face, his own expression thoughtful.

"I'm not ready or willing to step into Elena's perfect little shoes, Tyler! And I didn't come here for your cheap moves either!"

I left him looking stunned at my sudden outburst "I'm not trying to replace Elena! And even if I was... you think I'd try to do that with you?" his voice was slightly raised as I watched a flash of anger across his eyes, and it was then that I noticed it.

The pupil of his eyes seemed to melt into the surrounding hint of hazel brown, it was brief, almost so brief that I didn't notice... but it happened and I was sure of that.

I felt the lump in my throat threaten me, my pulse quicken and as much as I feared what I might see next, I couldn't pull my eyes away from him, a sick curiosity took over and I found myself wanting to see something more.

He seemed to realise that in that heated moment, something happened, something that wasn't normal; turning away from me he spoke through a forced calmness "I think maybe you should go, Caroline."

My hand instinctively reached out to him but I let it drop back to my side again, I wanted to say something but my throat felt instantly dry so I turned and walked away... I seemed to have made a habit of that in the past 24 hours.

...

I wasn't really aware of how long I'd been sat staring at my reflection for, my bedroom had darkened around me, the wind had picked up outside and I felt a sudden shiver run through me.

I wanted more than ever to talk to Bonnie... I'd even settle for Elena! The earlier situation with Tyler had really shook me and I was desperate to talk it out, try and make sense of it; I wouldn't give in though, nothing would make me be the first to break the silence between us.

I'd never been quite important enough to have my opinion valued in any way, it was all Elena's fault... she had been determined to have Bonnie all to herself, it's not like I mattered or anything.

My attention was distracted as my phone lit up, Tyler's face flashed as my thumb hovered over the little green phone symbol, and I forced my hand around it and answered with caution "what Tyler?"

He hesitated; when he had finally found his voice I could hear the strangled desperation clearly "I need to see you, I... I need someone to talk to, Caroline"

"Well why don't you call, Elena!?" the words had fallen from my mouth before I realised what I was saying.

"I need to talk to you, not Elena... you!"

His question caught me off guard "Can I come over, Caroline?... please!"

I found myself reluctantly agreeing, I needed to know if what I'd seen was for real, I needed to see it again.

I answered the door with caution, he looked lost... almost helpless.

He failed to meet my gaze, his head bent towards the floor as he forced the words out, I don't think it would have made much difference how many times or in how many ways he said them, they still didn't fully sink in.

"There's something seriously wrong with me, Caroline. The past few mornings I've... I've woken up in the cemetery... naked! And I have no memory of how I got there or why! I have this hunger; it's a hunger that never goes, no matter how much or what I eat! It's like a deep feeling within my gut and it seems to be increasing each day. I feel like I'm going insane, Caroline... help me?"

I retracted slightly as his hands clasped around mine, his eyes bore into me intensely and I couldn't find my voice, Tyler was right... there was something wrong with him, something seriously wrong with him.


	29. Chapter 8 update 1

Chapter eight – The Prop

Katherine's Pov.

I'd been climbing the walls every second they left me in the cold and lonely house alone, I'd drained every last vein from the 2 sweet little sorority girls that Klaus had brought me, I started out with the good intentions to only take a little each day, but by the 5th hour alone I grew bored and impatient, they were just to delectable and I was ravenous.

My boredom had driven me back into my father's study, I removed the overly intimidating portrait of my father from the wall and hid it behind the heavy, dust ridden curtains, everything about this room fractured my nerves and sucked any confidence from me but I knew I had to be here, my head told me that, or maybe it was him, maybe he was still in my head...

I sat down in the oversized, leather chair; Klaus and I had often joked that it was his throne and that he'd die in that chair just as he had lived in it.

My body shuddered as I recalled the endless nights of being put to bed by maids and nanny's whilst my absent father poured over a mound of family journals, scribbled his inner and darkest thoughts down on empty pages, filling them with the things that we should have spoken about, things he should have told me.

I found my mind drifting to Stefan as I thought of the journals, I'd caught him with his own journal, his eyes set in a frown as he concentrated on the pages spread out on the desk before him, I watched as he poured his soul into each and every word and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him; I could see Stefan ending up just like my father... a sad, lonely and spiteful man.

I pulled against the top drawer, wondering if I would find it in the same hiding place, the drawer stuck but it didn't take much for me to force it open... and there it was, the same old leather binding laying in wait for me, I touched the cool, smooth exterior and wondered if I should risk it, but I hoped that by reading his words it might show the softer and more vulnerable side of him, maybe then I'd finally exorcise any demons my father had left me with.

The stench of decay threatened to choke me, the rough texture of the pages almost crumbled beneath my fingers as I brushed them lightly over the engraved words, each word sunk into my eyes, etching themselves onto my brain like an irreversible disease.

"I cannot stand to have her near me, every time I see her face it is a reminder of all that I lost, if I could swap her life with that of her mothers, I would in an instant"

"Katherine is the spoilt brat I always knew she would grow to be, she has no gratitude for what her mother sacrificed for her. Klaus is no better, the boy is reckless and he does nothing but pander to her, his attitude only encourages her further"

I threw the book away from me and watched as it crashed into the wall, the pages scattered about the room, falling slowly and delicately until they made contact with the carpet below.

I felt hatred course through me, any desire I had for a relationship with my father had disintegrated in those pages, reading it had worked though... I no longer feared him; I despised him in a way that I had never despised anyone before.

My whole life I'd been punished for existing and right now... I really wished I didn't.

The tyres of the Mustang made rough contact with the gravel outside and I walked over to the window, I watched as Klaus exited the car and looked directly up at me, I instantly knew that he'd gotten exactly what he wanted, his face said it all.

Damon's voice echoed around the entrance hall, He had clearly not enjoyed the recent and brief bonding session with my brother and his own, not that I could blame him... any amount of time with Klaus would start to fray your very last nerve and I already knew that Damon and Stefan couldn't suffer each other's company for even a second, not that I really cared; I was absolutely sick and tired of being stuck between a team of bitching vampire's, all I wanted was to find out the big mystery, I wanted to have some kind of explanation from my brother, no more riddles, just truth and since their return he didn't seem to have any time for me.

"Katherine, Sweetheart?" His voice bellowed up the stairs, quickly hiding the journal between old newspapers I followed his voice and found him waiting at the foot of the stairs for me, Damon was of course nowhere to be found, I knew where I sat on his list of priorities. Not that I wanted any serious commitment from him, as long as he kept me satisfied with his many talents I couldn't give a damn how much 'quality' time we spent together.

Klaus cast a judging eye over me and the corner of his mouth turned up into a grin "you're glowing, Sister, today is a good day?"

I looked past him; Stefan looked on edge, his shoulder supported against the doorframe as He lifted his watch into view "Listen, Klaus... If you're done with me I think I'm going to go and see..."

Klaus kept his eyes fixed on me as he responded his voice steady but firm as he cut Stefan off "No... I'm not done with you, I'd appreciate it if you stuck around, I'm sure Miss Gilbert can cope without you for a few more hours!"

I braced myself for fireworks as Stefan's casual manor changed, his deep eyes flashed with anger as his jaw lifted in challenge. "You don't own me, Klaus!"

I felt a certain amount of understanding for Stefan, I knew how suffocating my brother could be, unlike Stefan I also knew that it was pointless battling against him, you would never win against Klaus.

"No, Stefan... I don't. However, please let me remind you that we had an agreement" Klaus fronted up to him, his eyes fixated against Stefan's own.

I had already guessed that Klaus had some form of leverage over Stefan but I hadn't been that interested in what... until now.

Growing increasingly bored of the mini tantrum my brother was throwing I decided to offer Stefan a little assistance and I slipped in-between them both, the tension felt like currents of electricity surging through me as I dragged my fingertips down Stefan's jaw, I felt the muscles contract as my fingers trailed down his neck, urging him to look at me I waited until the deep pools of hatred were focused on me, I noticed his gaze soften slightly and he suddenly pulled away from me, I wondered if I reminded him a little too much of the lovely Elena.

Klaus watched as Stefan walked away, his face set like stone, he didn't enjoy being rebelled against, especially when he was showing his authority in front of others.

"What was that, Katherine?"

I spun around, my hair whipped across my back and I felt my fangs tingle. "That was me giving Stefan his balls back! Do you not think you've had them for long enough, brother?"

His reaction to my outburst surprised me and he pulled me into a tight hug, I placed my hand against his chest and forced him away from me. "What are you doing, Klaus!? Get off me!"

He scoffed at my sudden outburst, the smirk displayed smugly across his face as he held out his hand, I tore my angered gaze away from his face and allowed my eyes to fall to his hand, the smooth exterior of the stone called out for me to touch it, a burst of violet exuded from it and I caught my brothers gaze briefly.

"It's going to save you, sister; I've done it, I've done everything I promised you... we're going to make you better"

I felt a stab of relief surge through me; quickly followed by fear "I don't understand, how? You mean this? This is all it will take?"

Klaus closed his hand around mine and his face softened "well... yes, plus one or two other key ingredients but yes, Katherine... this is all it will take"

"When?"

He leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss against my forehead, his fingers sweeping back a strand of hair behind my ear, I felt like a child again, I felt like his little sister again.

"Soon, love. We need a full moon to complete the ritual and if my calculations are correct we have only two weeks to wait... just enough time for our dear Stefan to deliver the delectable Elena"

My guard rose instantly at the mention of her name, I'd momentarily forgotten about the girl that bore my face.

"Why does she look like me, Klaus?"

He dropped the stone back into its pouch and it disappeared inside his pocket "our mother had a life outside of our father, Katherine... she had never been... pure! Elena is a result of her other life, that's all I can tell you"

I didn't believe him, my brother had never been renowned for his honesty, and he liked to keep a wild card for when he might require it.

"I don't believe you! I don't believe that's all you know, Klaus! You don't settle for any less than a full story... you promised to start being honest with me! So why don't you start as you mean to go on?"

"She had another child, Katherine... a whole other family bore from that child, a family line you and I knew nothing of... until now, until her. I don't know why she looks so much like you; they do say every person has its very own doppelganger"

I felt any security I took from my past crumble around me, I had never known my mother but I did build up an image of her in my mind, and her building another family before our own wasn't included in that image.

"So... you're saying that, Elena is related to us?"

Klaus nodded momentarily before walking over to the window, something changed very quickly, he stiffened and I could taste the apprehension surrounding him.

"Katherine, get Damon!"

I didn't move, there was something in my brothers voice that caused a spasm of fear to shoot through my body, he sounded almost panicked.

"NOW! Katherine! Get Damon!"

I didn't need to go anywhere, Damon rushed past me, and he joined Klaus at the window "Klaus! What's going on!?"

The pause was agonising as we both waited for him to respond.

"They're here, they found us..."


	30. Chapter 8 update 2

Elena's Pov.

I hadn't heard from Stefan since our brief encounter outside the boarding house, he sent me home with the promise of a proper explanation and that had been 2 days ago, he hadn't shown at school today and I didn't know what to do; should I call him? Go round to the boarding house? Or simply text, keep it causal?

His words coursed through my head over and over again "he's here for you" I attempted every avenue at understanding what Klaus would want with me, nothing made sense, but then I was used to that... my whole life hadn't made sense ever since the night my parents had died.

"Elena, there's someone here to see you!" Jeremy's voice broke my momentary catatonic state and I felt a surge of excitement pulsate through me, I jumped up and surveyed my appearance, at least I'd washed my hair this time!

Smoothing it down and straightening my plaid shirt I took the stairs two at a time.

My smile faded as my eyes fell over the unfamiliar man stood in the doorway, his baggy jeans and t-shirt were accompanied by what seemed to be some kind of leather jacket, I noticed a patch attached to the front left hand side of the jacket; I recalled a conversation I'd once had with my father, his uncle had belonged to a motorcycle club, he had been the outcast rebel of the Gilbert family.

I allowed my eyes to move over his stubble covered but strong jaw and the dirty blonde hair just touching his chin, he pulled the sunglasses from his face and shot me a crooked smile.

"Elena Gilbert I presume?"

His southern accent caught me by further surprise; he was a long way from home.

"Uh, yeah... that's me, I don't mean to seem rude but... who are you? And how do you know my name?" I felt a flush of colour brush against my skin as he stepped back slightly and ran his hand through his hair, his head cocked to the side as his eyes moved slowly over my body.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, how very rude of me!" he extended his arm towards me, his hand held out "I'm Markus; I'm a friend of your boyfriend... Stefan?"

I smiled lightly at his offer of a handshake and felt the roughness of his palm as I took his hand "Oh! I'm sorry but... Stefan's never mentioned you!"

His voice was husky and his laugh gravely "of course he hasn't mentioned me, he wouldn't wanna risk me whisking you off into the sunset" He moved closer, so close that I could feel the warmth of his breath brush across my mouth "if I had a girl like you, I'd keep her all to myself too" he winked and raised his brows as he lifted his gaze over my shoulder.

"So, you gunna invite me in, Elena?"

I felt a certain amount of caution towards this stranger and I hesitated.

"Listen, I can see you're a safety first girl, Elena and y'know what, Darlin'? I don't blame you, can't be too safe in this day and age"

There was quite a charm about him, a twinkle of danger in his eyes and I found myself wanting to know a little more about this mysterious stranger. He kept the recently created distance between us, chewing against his bottom lip as I watched a smile threatening his mouth."I'll tell ya somthin', Darlin' you're just as gorgeous as I'd imagined you to be"

My cheeks flushed with warmth and I bit back a smile "so are you planning on going to see, Stefan now? Does he know you were coming to visit?"

"Ah I'm sure he's expecting me, and I promise I'll see you again soon, Elena"

I sucked in a shallow breath as he took my hand in his own once more, this time resting his lips against the soft area of skin, just above my knuckles; I felt the stubble surround his mouth as he drew his mouth away.

"I'll see you soon, Darlin... real soon'"

I stepped outside after him, watching as he sauntered down the sidewalk, he had a companion, a taller and broader companion and I continued to watch as the impressive motorbikes roared into life and they left as suddenly as they had arrived.

My heart struggled to return to its normal beat as I perched on the edge of the couch, I found myself unable to shake, Markus from my mind. I tried to imagine Stefan hanging out with him, grabbing a beer or shooting a game of pool but those images just didn't fit; Stefan was a loaner, He didn't 'hang' not with anyone and even if he did... Markus couldn't be further from being Stefan's type of friend and I wondered what could have possibly drawn them together.

The light knocking on the door interrupted my thoughts and I wondered if Markus had decided to try his luck once more, I'd have to come up with an excuse pretty darn fast... I really didn't feel comfortable about having him in my home.

Stefan gave me a weak smile and extended his arm, his fingers curled around the bunch of colourful flowers "I think I owed you these"

I accepted them whilst biting back a smile, it didn't matter how mysterious he was, how many conversations he left hanging... I couldn't seem to resist him.

"Do you wanna come in?" I asked with a hint of hope in my voice, I really wanted to spend time with him, I felt like the only time we had was snatched and I wanted more than that.

He looked unsure, nervous even "Elena, what I said to you before... about Klaus..." I interrupted him before he could continue; I wanted a normal conversation, no talk of dead parents or crazed family. "It's ok, I mean... well, no it's not ok but we can talk about it another time, honestly all I want is to be a normal teenager with her normal boyfriend, talking about normal stuff"

He narrowed his eyes and I instantly wished I could pull back the words that had just left my mouth and bury them somewhere.

"Elena, there are things you don't know, things you should know but I can't tell you! How can you allow yourself to be even slightly involved with someone that keeps anything from you? How can you trust me?"

I tore my eyes away from him; I desperately wanted to reach out, to run my fingers over his jaw I wanted to be close to him.

"I don't trust myself around you but I trust you, Stefan"

"Don't, Elena." His words were so blunt, and he meant them, I searched desperately for a hint of warmth in his eyes but there was nothing, it was like a shutter had come down and He was set on keeping me out.

I hesitated and stepped forward, lifting my hand to his cheek, He turned away, his jaw tense. "Don't, Elena! I... I need you to listen to me, Klaus... he can't be trusted, he's dangerous! Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

His eyes penetrated me suddenly, his pupils widened "Just stay away Elena, stay away from him, stay away from the boarding house and most of all, stay away from me!"

A sudden wave of anger surged through me, how dare he come into my life and impact it with such devastation as a result. I pushed my palm against his chest; the warmth of his skin saturated his shirt and ignited against my skin.

He staggered back slightly before reaching out and gripping the doorframe.

"No! Just no, Stefan! You don't get to tell me what I should and shouldn't do! Who I should and shouldn't have in my life! You've made me fall for you, you've given me no option but to fall for you and now you want me to just... forget anything existed between us? Well no, I don't buy it and I know you don't either, I mean..."

The sudden heat of his lips rendered my words disabled, I felt my bottom lip rest comfortably between his own and my body responded to the firmness of his hand as he pulled me closer.

His fingers trailed up my spine and through my hair, I'd never felt so utterly consumed by someone, not one moment with Tyler had given me even a fraction of the pleasure that I felt in his Stefan's arms.

Time stood still and I wanted it to stay that way, I wanted to spend forever in this moment with him; my hands glided down over his shoulders, feeling each muscle through the material of his sweatshirt and a surge of passion rushed through me; I clawed my nails down his spine and deepened the kiss, my tongue slid playfully over his top lip and my heart threatened to burst out of my chest.

The spell was broken as He pushed me back, his palm against my shoulder as He caught his breath and closed in his gaze to me.

"I'm sorry, Elena... I'm sorry, that can never happen again! Never!"

My breath caught in my throat and I struggled to take in what he was saying to me, not only had he made me fall for him, he had broken that boundary that we once had between us, it had been the only thing that kept him from completely owning my heart and now there was no going back.

"How can you do this to me, Stefan? I was... I was fine before you came along! I was getting through each day and it didn't always hurt but now... now... you've turned my life upside down and I don't even know what I feel anymore"

He stepped back, away from me, increasing the distance between us in more ways than one, his hands plunged deep into his pockets as he continued to avert his gaze from me, his head bowed to the floor "I didn't mean to do that. I just wanted to get to know you"

"And now that you do, you've changed your mind, is that it?" I had to ask, I needed to understand why he was doing this to me.

His head snapped up abruptly and his eyes widened "I came here to... oh I don't even know why I came here, I shouldn't have! I just... I care about you, Elena and I don't wanna see you get hurt"

I took a step forwards, holding my breath as he held contact with my eyes and watched me move closer.

"Why would I be hurt, Stefan? You're just a guy and I'm just a girl and we just like spending time together! I don't see what's so wrong with that! And I certainly don't see how I could end up hurt, I mean... you're not gunna hurt me... are you?"

The silence between my question and his answer was all I needed to know, Stefan didn't want me, not in the way I wanted to be his and I'd made a fool of myself while he worked that out; I allowed him to make me smile, I allowed him to take my mind from the loss of my parents and now a tidal wave of guilt and foolishness drowned me.

"Stefan I think you should go!"

"I'm sorry, Elena... I didn't mean to do this"

I cut him off, the sound of his voice tugged against my heart and it made me want to reach out and pull him closer, it made me want to give him everything I had.

A sudden stubbornness came over me "You meant every moment of it, Stefan! You knew what you were doing, you singled me out... I don't know, maybe it was because of my vulnerability that attracted you!"

"Elena! It wasn't like that! I was drawn to you and it wasn't because of any vulnerable side you showed, it was because... it was because I felt like I could be myself around you, I thought that maybe you'd understand me but I shouldn't have compromised you like that, I shouldn't have put you in so much danger"

I wondered if the stranger that had paid me a visit before Stefan's arrival had anything to do with this so called 'danger' he'd put me in.

"Is this something to do with Markus?"

The pressure of his grip startled me as He took hold of my shoulders, his eyes flaming with panic and I felt the aggression of his breath over my mouth and the distortion of his voice penetrated my ears as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Markus? What did he want, Elena? When was he here? What did you tell him?"

I felt staggered, I'd never felt unsafe with Stefan but I did now... I found myself afraid of what he might do next, his eyes bore the gaze of a madman and the lack of awareness he seemed to have over his hold on me shook me to the core.

"I didn't tell him anything! He said that he was your friend, He said you'd be expecting him..."

He didn't say anymore, his grip released and he turned away from me, I didn't know what was happening between us, I didn't know what we were, what I was to him but one thing I did know was that I cared for him, I really cared and he awakened something within me, I had to try and understand what was going on in his world, what he had gotten himself mixed up in... One thing I could be certain of... it involved my recent visitor... it involved Markus.


	31. Chapter 8 update 3

Stefan's Pov.

I expected their motorcycles to be positioned proudly outside the boarding house, Markus would want to give maximum impact; there was no sign of them though, the Mustang was in its usual place, the tree's offered minimum sound, the leaves rustling together softly as the wind picked up then suddenly I heard it, the slick rumbling of the engine, the gruff roar as the gears changed up; Klaus heard it too, he was beside me before I noticed, his steal eyes resting in the same spot mine had directed toward, we stood and watched as the two bikes kicked up gravel, stopping just a few feet in front of us.

"Let me do the talking!"

Klaus stepped in front of me, his stance firm and I felt the anxiety surrounding him, and it was almost amusing to me, Klaus seemed to be experiencing a taste of his own medicine for a change.

Markus hooked his helmet over the handle bars of his bike, I lifted my gaze over his shoulder and towards Markus's bodyguard, it seemed that He didn't venture far without Connor close at his heel. "What brings you here, Markus?"

I couldn't help but scoff at the absurdity of Klaus's question; it was quite obvious why Markus and his henchman were in Mystic Falls.

"What did I miss, brother? None of the action I hope!" I cut my eyes across to Damon as he stopped at my side, I looked over to Klaus and cringed at the superhero team we currently looked like, I didn't want this, and I never wanted this! I spent many satisfactory years alone, pleasing myself, acting on impulse and not having to concern myself with caring for anyone.

Markus leaned lazily against his bike and ran his thumb over his stubbled jaw, a crooked smile set over his mouth.

"Oh common, Klaus... you don't really need to ask me that question do you?"

Connor laughed gruffly, his eyes fixed upon me, never leaving my face, I could feel my brother edging further forwards, desperate to unleash his attack; I held my arm in front of him, keeping a barrier between them.

The last thing we needed right now was my hot headed brother starting something I wasn't even positive we could finish.

"You've come for the wolfs bane? Haha... do you honestly think I have it here? Do you think I would keep it anywhere within your reach, Markus?"

Damon snarled as Connor moved slightly closer, Markus directed his attention on Klaus. "I don't really care nor have I considered where you've put it, Klaus... but I will get it back! You've got until tonight...I'm staying in town so it should be easy for you to track me down"

He looked over Klaus's shoulder and fixed a sadistic glare at me "It's a nice little place, not far from your friend actually Stefan... Elena isn't it?"

The role between Damon and me reversed suddenly as His hand locked against my shoulder, I felt his restraint as He pulled me back "no, brother..." the temptation to struggle remained constant but I had something my brother lacked... sense.

We stood firm as Markus and Connor revved up their bikes, we were left in the wake of their exit, a back draft of dust and gravel as they left our sight.

"Well that went better than expected... don't you think, boys?"

I rushed indoors, unable to stand being in his company a second longer although the alternative didn't prove to be much of an improvement. Katherine stood toying with her bountiful hair, her long legs extenuated by the tightness of her black jeans, her slender waist hugged by a silk, black camisole. "Has my brother been a naughty boy again, Stefan?"

I busied myself with the open books that spread over the aged wooden desk, my back facing her; her outward appearance so identical to Elena's, the only give away being her vicious nature, I felt thankful for the fact that she displayed it so frequently, it kept the line that divided them from blurring.

"Go away, Katherine... I don't have time for you" I couldn't muster any kind of enthusiasm for her presence, I found myself continually struggling to see what my brother did in her.

She didn't take heed at my words, instead I felt her moving closer, the distinct sickly fragrance that radiated from her surrounded me and her voice melted over my ears "what is he planning, Stefan?"

I turned to face her, there was a hint of vulnerability about her voice and her usually harsh features seemed to have softened.

"It's not my place to say, Katherine... you should speak with Klaus"

"I've tried that, Stefan! He won't tell me though... he talks in riddles and I can't stand him taking me around in circles anymore! I was perfectly happy to go about my... existence before he tracked me down! And now I feel like I'm that scared little girl again, I don't want to be her, Stefan... not anymore!"

I felt partly responsible, I'd allowed my hunger for power, my search for something more to take over any sense of humanity that might have stayed hidden inside me; I allowed Klaus to play on my darkness, I allowed him to take advantage of that, and now... because of me, Katherine had lost control of whatever fraction of life she had left and Elena was in danger, a danger she knew nothing about.

"I don't have time for this, Katherine... I'm sorry"

I walked away and left her staring after me, I had to get to Elena; I had to keep her safe, with Markus in Mystic Falls I knew she was anything but safe but I'd take her away if I had to... I'd do anything...

I collided with Damon as I reached the front door, his body acted as a wall as I found myself flying backwards, I could feel my frustration building as I growled deeply "WHAT do you want, Damon!?" His hand rested firmly against my chest, his eyes narrowed "Don't do this, brother! Don't put yourself in the middle of this! Let's just go! Why are we doing this for him? Why are we putting ourselves in the firing line for that psychopath!?"

I frowned and searched his face for a hint of feeling, a fraction of something other than anger and selfishness. "And what about, Katherine huh, Damon? You prepared to leave her behind?"

He shrugged, there was nothing, and he was empty.

"It's nothing she wouldn't do if the situation were reversed; I'm a convenience for, Katherine, I'm a phase and once Klaus has restored her to full power she'll have no use for me... I haven't fooled myself into thinking we have something special, brother, that's not possible for our kind"

I felt my stomach lurch, I had always held onto a fraction of hope that there was something more, that I could sustain something that resembled normality, Elena had been the main reason for that hope, being around her kept me stable, I hadn't felt myself losing control since Elena, I hadn't taken a life, I hadn't spilled a drop of blood and for someone like me, that had spent the majority of their existence stalking prey and tearing into pulsating veins hoping for the momentary relief of blood satisfaction... that was a pretty life changing realisation.

"Stefan! Are you listening to me? If we're gunna go, we have to go now... before we fall even deeper into this shit pit that Klaus has dug for us all"

I couldn't do it; I couldn't leave; only a few weeks ago it would have been so easy for me to turn my back, to move on to the next town... the next victim.

I met his frantic gaze and shook my head, his eyes widened with disbelief "You go, Brother but I can't! I have a duty to keep Elena safe, if it wasn't for me she'd..." He cut me off before I could finish "You owe her shit, Stefan! She's nothing! She means nothing to us!"

I cut my eyes away from him, I couldn't entertain this conversation any longer, I had to get to her, and I had to make sure she was safe.

Damon shouted after me as I skidded away from the boarding house "She will be your demise, Stefan! You can't save your soul through her!"

I crouched in the tree that positioned itself perfectly outside her bedroom window, she looked lost, her hair hung like silk down her back as she gazed absentmindedly into the reflection in the mirror; I knew it was a risk, I'd never watched her this closely other than when she slept in the dead of the night and the chance that she could look up and notice me only encouraged me to stay, was that what I wanted? Did I want her to work me out; did I want her to know of my inner monster? And in that moment of conflict I looked up and into her eyes, the usually soft expression on her face was replaced with a look of shock; her hand lifted to her mouth momentarily as she moved forward and slowly pushed her window open.

"Ste... Stefan what are you doing in...the tree? Wait... are you spying on me!?"

I edged closer, arching my back as I slipped through the window, she moved away from me until her back hit against the wall at the other end of her room, I must have appeared frantic as I continued forwards, her eyes widened as I placed my palms against the wall either side of her head; I could taste her sweet breath as I parted my lips and allowed it further access to my senses. My head was swimming with a hunger, a hunger that hadn't been as dominant since I'd arrived in Mystic Falls; a part of me wanted to plunge my teeth into her neck, pierce her vein and gorge myself on her, I wanted to feel her sweet blood flowing down my throat, I swallowed heavily and forced the desire as far away as possible.

"Elena, you have to leave Mystic Falls, you need to come with me, I can't protect you here anymore" I took hold of her wrist, the delicacy of her bones threatened to crumble beneath my grip and I loosened my fingers just enough to allow the blood to continue pumping through her arm. "NOW! Elena, we have to leave now... don't worry about packing..."

She struggled against me, the panic in her eyes increasing as I pulled her towards the door "Stefan! No! I'm not leaving! What are you talking about!? Why would I need to leave? Stefan I don't understand!"

Her hands tugged against my shirt and her eyes pleaded with me "You have to let me in, Stefan! If you want me to trust you then I need to understand what's going on! Is it Klaus?" her eyes cut across to the bed and I turned to catch slight of the phone "I have this phone, Stefan! I don't remember how I have it but I do, there are moments in my memory that seem to have gaps and I don't know what happens in that time! I feel like I'm stumbling around in a coma... can you help me? Can you help me to understand?"

I felt something that was alien to me, something inside me ached, it pulled against my senses, I realised that she was the key to my humanity, she was the one that could activate that switch that I kept buried deep inside me.

Reaching forwards I ran my thumb across her cheek, the texture of her skin caused my body to tremble with anticipation.

"Come away with me, Elena? Trust me?"

Her plump lips parted, she held her gaze to mine, her eyes full of hope as she nodded slowly, I took her hand and pulled her along until we reached the front door, stopping briefly to kiss her hand I whispered "I promise to always look after you, Elena, you're safe with me"

I pushed her behind me instinctively, my eyes flashed with warning and I felt a low growl erupt from my stomach, Klaus leant lazily against the door frame, my brother and Katherine stood behind him, Katherine's eyes searching out Elena as I held her behind the shield of my body.

"Going somewhere, Stefan?"


	32. Chapter 8 update 4

Just a note before you start reading this update: this story will be taking a hiatus for a short time, unfortunately I have been suffering terrible writers block and I feel like I need to work on something else for a while, so I am starting a new story.

I don't enjoy leaving anything half done though so I WILL be coming back to this soon. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you will read my other work.

Katherine's Pov.

I watched her shrink back behind Stefan, her innocent eyes darting about like a frightened child, she clung to his arm and I couldn't help but find her fear appealing.

Klaus dominated the little get together, I took pleasure in the obvious discomfort and concern it forced upon Stefan, his eyes darkened and I found my previous view of Elena blocked by his stature.

"It's not really any of your business where we go, Klaus!" I noted the glare of warning that he offered my brother and suddenly I felt something, I felt protective, I wanted to step between them and protect the only person I had left.

I placed my hand on Klaus's arm and squeezed just the right amount, just to let him know I was there, I focused my attention on Stefan "now come on, Stefan! We all know that you're not just walking out of here, why don't we all go to the boarding house and talk... after all, we don't want the lovely Elena getting caught up in this little feud... she might get hurt..."

His fiery stare transferred to me and I noticed the earlier determination dissolve, he knew he was beaten... but then he'd known that the second he opened the front door.

Damon pulled me to one side as we entered the grand hallway; his eyes darted about as he clocked the whereabouts of the others.

"Listen, Katherine... do you really know what you're getting involved in here? I mean, this plan of Klaus's... it's not straightforward, you do realise he has enemies because of it? There are a bunch of pretty pissed off bikers in town and they aren't our kind..."

I knew my brother had a long list of people to avoid and I also knew he lived off borrowed time, someone like him could only remain untouched by their life choices for so long, and it was the last few words that Damon uttered which caused me some confusion.

"Not our kind? What exactly do you mean by that, Damon!?" Before he could chance answering me our moment of privacy was interrupted as my brother guided me towards the library "come, sister... this conversation involves you" I cast a leaving glance over my shoulder, towards Damon and hesitated.

"It's ok, love... your pet can come too..." I heard Damon growl as he sauntered behind us, Stefan and Elena sat with their knees touching lightly and I found myself wondering how it felt to be them right now, how it felt to not know if they would live to escape the imprisonment of the boarding house.

Klaus paced back and forth, his gaze flicking between Stefan and his human lover, it made me sick! One of our kind developing feelings and desires for one of... them! It wasn't natural; we should stick with our own!

"We have... a situation, it would be best for Elena to stay here for the time being, she needs to be where I can keep a constant eye on her"

I stepped closer to my brother's side as Stefan raised suddenly, his body rigid and his eyes sparking with fury "You cannot keep her captive in this house, Klaus! She's not your property! She isn't Katherine!"

Stefan's words sparked something inside me and a harsh realisation hit me hard "I'm just your puppet aren't I Klaus? I'm just another aspect of life you can manipulate to your will and take control of! Yes I'm your family but that doesn't mean you can treat me like this, and..."

"Shut up, Katherine!"

Stefan's voice shocked me into silence and Klaus looked upon him with a sudden respect, Damon's hands settled on my waist and I felt a streak of warmth towards him, he had always been intent on showing his support towards me, even when it came to his own brother.

"None cares about your fucked up relationship with Klaus! And let's face it, if you weren't riddled with afflictions, we wouldn't even be having this discussion right now! Klaus wouldn't need to turn our lives upside down; Elena here would still be living as a normal teenage girl should! But then that doesn't affect you does it? As long as the world bends its will to suit you huh?"

I felt the sting of tears threaten my eyes and the stunned faces that surrounded me only made that feeling stronger, shrugging off Damon's grip I turned away, I needed to leave this place, I needed to escape my brother, escape the Salvatore's and most of all I needed to escape Mystic Falls.

Klaus intercepted my thoughts and stopped Stefan before he could do any further damage.

"That's enough, Stefan! We all came into this game knowing the rules! Don't forget that my friend! After all... you've played more than your part, delivering Elena to us..."

I couldn't help but smile; Elena stepped between Klaus and Stefan, her big brown eyes wide, her voice horse and on the verge of breaking through emotion "what does he mean, Stefan? I don't understand..."

I was intrigued, I wondered what Stefan would do next, would he panic and make the situation worse or would his lies do him justice and assist him in continuing to play Elena.

His hands rested lightly against her shoulders and he pulled her closer, I found myself envying their apparent closeness and for the first time since meeting Stefan I caught a vulnerable sense of sincerity, I quickly realised that amongst the plans he had concocted with my brother Stefan had fallen for her, He felt something and she was the cause of that feeling.

Klaus moved closer to them, He clearly sensed their moment of tenderness just as I had but rather then envy it He resented it; my brother had never shown any fraction of feeling, not even when I was a child, I didn't recall him ever introducing my father or I to any female companions, He seemed to prefer solitude, I guessed that had been his secret to protecting himself, making sure that switch to his humanity remained off.

His cold voice broke the momentary calm "Yes, Stefan... do tell the lovely Elena what I mean! I'm sure the poor girl is desperate to know the reasoning behind your sudden interest in her..."

Elena searched Stefan's face for an answer "Stefan, please... just tell me!" I took satisfaction in watching the horrific scene play out; any moment now Elena's world would come crashing down around her, it was sure to take all the 'cheer' out of Mystic Fall's beauty queen.

Stefan's response was barely audible, even with my enhanced ability to hear the distant of sounds, the earlier urgency had left his voice and he tightened his grip against Elena's fragile shoulders "it's not how it seems, I promise! I... I just got myself caught up in something that really shouldn't concern me; you have to understand, Elena I've spent most of my life alone, hiding in the shadows, to afraid to let anyone even marginally close... all I wanted was to be at the top of the food chain, I don't want to be like him... I want, no... I need to be stronger than that!"

Instead of recoiling as I predicted, Elena closed the gap between them even further, She gazed intently into his pained eyes and her voice flowed in a soothing motion "Ssshhhh, it's ok, Stefan... take your time, I'm right here, I'm not going to abandon you"

I felt my tolerance for this pathetic human diminishing with every word that escaped her mouth and it took every ounce of self preservation that I had not to rush forwards and snap her fragile neck.

"Now tell me, who are you talking about? Who do you need to be stronger than?" Her hands had slid down onto his forearms and I watched as the muscles in his wrists twitched as the heat of her touch travelled over his skin.

I felt Damon tense at my side, Stefan suddenly noticed his brother, his eyes moved from Elena to Damon before finally settling on his brother "our father... I couldn't end up like him"

I focused my attention on Damon, his jaw locked and his cheeks flared the rage heavily evident on his face "Our father was a good man, Stefan! Don't use your issues to make him out to be the bad guy! You should respect the legacy he bestowed upon us!"

"Respect? You want me to respect him? Well, brother... that just proves you're as deluded as you're perceived to be! Our father wasn't a hero! He was a bully and a coward, what he did to us was wrong! What he made us was wrong and I'll never forgive him for it, I certainly won't respect him!"

Klaus cleared his throat, clearly keen to bring attention back on Elena and the current situation; he wasn't the only one in the room that didn't fancy a trip down Salvatore family lane! My patience was lacking and I found myself gazing hungrily upon the pulsating vein that lay just beneath the surface of skin to the side of Elena's neck.

Stefan glared momentarily at Klaus and acknowledged Elena's presence once more "Ok, you want the truth? I'll give you the only truth I know, Elena"

She averted her gaze towards the floor "that's all I want, Stefan"

I waited for Him to crush her, to witness her whole world come crashing down around her as Stefan explained how she had been nothing more than a task, an instruction my brother had given him, that she didn't mean anything to him, her life held no value, I waited with anticipation.

"Klaus wanted me to gain your trust, He wanted me to bring you into his life; his sister – Katherine is very sick and Klaus believes you hold part of the key to her cure, I don't know why you both look so alike but I can tell you that physical appearance is the one and only similarity you share; Katherine is cold, selfish and unforgiving, she spares no place in her affections for anyone other than herself and I have grown to detest the part in which you are being made to play in the ritual Klaus has planned... you have to though, Elena... you have to play that part because if you don't he will kill you, you'll have no use and he won't think twice about it"

His comparisons between my apparent lacking of warmth to Elena's caused a tremble of rage to surge through me and it took all of the self reserve I had not to rip his head off whilst forcing the Princess Elena to watch!

I felt sick to the very pit of my stomach as I watched her lift her palm to his cheek, it certainly wasn't the reaction I had expected.

"We will figure it out, Stefan... its ok, I'll co-operate, and we can get through this"

The echo of my brother clapping sounded through their sweet exchange, his voice contained more than a hint of sarcasm "Oh how very touching!" he clutched his chest in a mocking fashion "it just melts my heart to see such understanding and compassion... what a beautiful team you both make!"

His eyes grew dark and the real Klaus showed himself as he moved closer to Stefan "the problem is...you're not a team, are you, Stefan? We both know the reason you're doing this, you're not capable of loving or caring for another person! Have you told the lovely, Elena of your trophy cabinet, Stefan? Does she know of your collection of memorabilia following each kill?"

Elena's previous loving gaze turned to one of concern and horror.

Her voice that had been so determined only a moment ago now shaken and weak.

"Each kill? What is he talking about, Stefan? What... what does he mean each kill?"

The excitement built inside me as I waited for Stefan's reply but all that followed was silence, Prince Stefan clearly couldn't find the right words to answer her with.

My brother however didn't have any issue in finding an answer.

"Your charming Stefan is a killer, Elena... he's a vampire"


End file.
